Flirting Fiascos
by Anastasia Juliet Roman
Summary: A shirtless George, swooning Alicia? What more could you ask for? Alicia & George are partners in flirting. But when will they realize they're meant for each other? Will Fred's plan ruin everything? ASGW My 1st fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot and a charactor named Brady Beaumont (sometimes referred to as Brad).

Please review!  
I have another chapter ready, but I'm waiting for at least one review so I know someone is reading this!  
:D  
Thanks

* * *

It was late one night and the common room appeared to be empty. George Weasley couldn't sleep so he crept downstairs to read, hoping to make his eyes tired. He tip toed across the room and to his favourite spot but he realised that someone was already there. Curled up into the chair, was a peacefully sleeping Alicia Spinnet. Her "History of Magic" book was open in her lap. 

_That would sure put anyone to sleep, _thought George, smiling to himself. Distracted by looking at Alicia, he tripped on the couch, stubbing his toe painfully, falling to the floor with a soft thump. "Damn it!" He whispered, realising he had woken Alicia.

"Is somebody there?" she said, sounding alarmed. George, having fallen behind the couch, was hidden from her view.

George held his breath, hoping she wouldn't come over to investigate. After a few moments of silence he heard her gathering her things from the table and getting up to walk up to her dorm. Thinking fast, George reached under the couch feeling for something. Finally he grabbed an old piece of candy and threw it across the room where it hit the fire place making a clanging noise.

Alicia snapped around. "He—Hello?" she said, beginning to look very scared.

Taking advantage of her turned back, George ran over to the staircase to the girls' dorms and crouched down into the shadows. _This is going to be good,_ he thought, waiting for Alicia to walk over. Alicia finally turned back towards the staircase and practically ran across the room, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Just before she got to the stairs, George jumped out of his hiding place with a big, "RAWR!"

Alicia screamed and jumped backwards about four feet. "Oh, oh my gosh, it's just you George," she said sounding out of breath and relived. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, happy that it was only George, and nothing dangerous.

George laughed and put his arms around her small back. "If I knew you were going to react this way I might have done that a lot sooner."

Alicia pushed him away, coming to her senses. "George! Why on earth would you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack! For all I knew, you could've been Sirius Black!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting at him. George just laughed.

"It's not funny!" she whined, trying to keep a straight face. George walked over to her.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit, it was hilarious! You should've seen your face!" He reached out to hug her again.

Alicia stubbornly backed away. "No, get away from me. I'm not forgiving you." She quickly turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the smirk forming on her face. Before she knew what had happened, George had grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her too him where he began tickled her stomach, mercilessly.

"AH! Geor--, George please, stop, stop it!" She said in between giggles. She somehow managed to turn around and began tickling him in return. He quickly let her go and she jumped onto the couch grabbing a pillow to cover her stomach.

George looked at her, smirking, and slowing made his way over to the couch. Alicia clutched her pillow tighter and looked up at him grinning. George climbed on top of her.

"You do know that's not going to work?" he said motioning to her pillow. Alicia chose not to reply and instead gave him a challenging look. George chuckled. "All right then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Alicia rolled her eyes at him. He bent down and for a second she thought that he was just going to put his face into the pillow, until she felt a pair teeth softly biting into her arm. She lifted her arms up immediately, in disbelief.

"You just bit me! I can't believe--," but the rest of her words were cut off when George grabbed the pillow, tossing it to the floor. She was about to push him away but in one swift motion he had both of her hands pinned above her head with one of his hands, his other one free to tickle her. She squealed and began laughing, trying to get out from under him.

"I haven't touched you yet, what are you laughing for?" George said, laughing along with her.

"I give up! You win! Now let me go," she pleaded with him. George pretended to ponder this for a moment.

"You know us Weasleys don't give in that easy," he said, lightly touching his hand to her stomach. Alicia groaned, trying to prepare herself for some intense tickling. But instead, George let himself fall right on top of her, as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of her. Alicia let out a yelp and tried to catch her breath as George rolled off of her.

Once she what able to breath again she sat up and glared at George. "That's not fair! You cheated."

George just smiled, "What's a matter Ali? Don't like the fact that I am better than you are?" He knew this would get to her.

"Maybe a better loser!" she retorted.

George stepped over to her, ignoring her comment, and she stood up. She waited for another one of his witty comebacks. It never came.

Alicia looked at him as he reached over cupped her cheek in his hand. This was _not_ what she had been expecting. George took another step closer until their faces were inches apart and raised his eyebrows at her.

_Oh gosh...he's going to KISS me?_ Alicia thought, not knowing how to act. She was just about to ask him what he was doing when they heard somebody coming down from the girls' dorms.

"Who's down there?" the groggy voice of Katie Bell came from the top of the stairs.

George moved his hand from Alicia's face and quickly stepped back. Alicia tried not to blush at the thought of what just could've happened. Not wanting to be seen by anyone, Alicia put her finger to her lips and motioned for George to follow her.

They scampered across the room and would have gotten behind the big chair if Alicia hadn't turned around to make sure George was still following her. She tripped backwards over the pillow George had thrown earlier. George, who hadn't expected her to fall so quickly, fell right on top of her, knocking the wind out of her once again.

Hearing a big "oomph", Katie decided to do downstairs to tell whoever was down there to shut up. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was a little surprised to find Alicia and George on the floor and a very compromising position.

George rolled off Alicia and looked sheepishly up at Katie. "Hello Kate! What are you doing here?" He said, as if he hadn't just been on top of Alicia.

"I would ask you the same thing but I kind of already have an idea." She said raising her eyebrows at him. She looked at Alicia who was still laying on the floor, looking out of breath.

George realised was she was implying and spoke up, "No, you see, clumsy little Alicia here, tripped, poor thing, and I fell onto her by accident." Alicia glared at George for his choice of words.

Katie looked at him clearly not believing him. "I suppose Alicia is just panting for fun then?"

Alicia sat up from her place on the floor willing her cheeks not to go pink. "No, really Katie. He's telling the truth! He knocked the wind out of me when he fell! I mean, its George. I would never _think_ of doing what you think we were doing! Yuck."

"Hey!" George turned to her and pushed her back down on the floor.

Katie rolled her eyes at them. "Well then I won't even ask what you both are _not _doing at 3:45 in the morning," she said turning to leave.

Alicia's eyes widened. "3:45!"

Katie ignored her. "Just keep it down, I could hear you guys all the way upstairs… whatever you were doing," she said giving them both a look and continuing her way up the stairs.

Katie knew for a fact that Alicia and George liked each other. In fact, almost the whole school knew it. They flirted constantly and obviously to no end. Of course they both flirted with other people, but it never compared to what they were like together. She wished they would do everyone a favour and just go out already.

Back downstairs, Alicia was trying to tidy up the mess they had made of the common room. George was still sitting on the floor and made no move to get up.

"George, what are you doing? Get up and help me!" she said, playfully kicking him in the side. George looked up at her.

"I am _highly_ insulted that you said 'yuck' referring to me, of all people," He told her, pretending to be hurt.

Alicia sighed. "George, I was joking, get up."

George stood up crossing his arms, looking at her with sad expression.

She walked over and wrapped her armed around his neck. She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the check but could only reach his jaw and settled for that. "I love you George, you're my best friend. I only said that so Katie wouldn't jump to conclusions. I mean . . . you're a very, um, snoggable guy I guess."

George turned his head and looked down at where Katie's head rested on his shoulder. "You think so, do you?" he said in a playful voice.

Alicia caught on and replied in a low seductive voice, "I can barely contain myself from ravaging you right here!"

George took a deep breath. He pulled away from her embrace before he could embarrass himself. He looked at her with a smile that could only be described as arrogant. "Well get in line Alicia. Girls tell me that all the time. But I'm sure I could find time for you _somehow_."

Alicia scoffed at him. "In your dreams, Weasley," she coolly replied, turning her back to him and strutting over to the couch to fluff the pillows. She jumped when she felt arms encircling her waist from behind.

"Maybe in your dreams," George whispered only her neck sending shivers down her spine. She turned to face him, and tried not to get lost in his gorgeous deep blue eyes that were just inches from her face.

She shook her head and gently pried him arms off of her which were dangerously close to her back side. "George come on, enough of this. It's probably 4:00 now, how are we going to get through classes tomorrow?"

George rolled his eyes and laid back onto the couch, onto the pillows Alicia had just fixed and closed his eyes. "Who cares? Tomorrow is Friday anyway. Most of our classes will just be study hall."

Alicia frowned down at him and smiled wickedly. "George! Have you forgotten already? We have a HUGE potions test tomorrow, don't tell me you haven't studied!" she said in the most convincing voice she could muster.

George eyes snapped open and he sat on like a lighting bolt, "WHAT? I thought that was next—" but he stopped short when he was Alicia trying very hard not to smile. "Oh very funny, just hilarious," he mumbled glaring at her and then leaned back onto the couch and closing his eyes again.

Alicia laughed at how cute George was when he was annoyed and looked down at him. He was slowly drifting off to sleep. _Boy he's gorgeous,_ she thought to herself.

His arms were resting above his head giving her a nice view of his firm muscles. She loved it when those muscular arms wrapped around her pressing her up against his firm abs. Especially on hot days in the spring when he would take his shirt of to go swimming in the lake. She sighed.

"Enjoying the view?" A very awake George Weasley asked, smirking at her. She was just about to swat him when a thought came to her.

She went over the couch and jumped up onto George's stomach, knocking the wind out of him like he had done to her before. George exhaled sharply and looked up at her kneeling on his chest trying to get air into his lungs.

She smiled brightly and jumped up off of him and ran over to the girls' staircase to gather the books she had dropped earlier so she could made a quick getaway before George recovered.

Obviously she hadn't jumped on him hard enough because in a matter of seconds, George had grabbed her around the waist and carried her back to the couch where he laid her down and climbed on top of her before she had a chance to escape again. "Hey now, that wasn't very fair."

Alicia laughed at the pouty face he was giving her, "You are such a baby!"

George yawned and put his head down onto her stomach. "Yeah right," he muttered sleepily.

Alicia put her hand in his hair, "George, we need to get to bed, we can't fall asleep down here," she said half heartedly.

"Just for a couple of minutes," George reassured her, "then we'll go to bed."

Alicia sighed in defeat, "Al—alright then," she said through a yawn and closed her eyes.

Alicia could feel someone trying to wake her up. "Just five more minutes," she moaned, swatting the person off.

"Alicia! Get up, everyone's staring at you guys!" Angelina's urgent voice whispered.

Alicia's eyes snapped open to find nearly all of Gryffindor looking at her. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She looked down to find a sleeping George Weasley using her as a pillow. She gasped, remembering last night.

"George, George! Get up!" George moaned and grabbed onto her tighter causing all of the onlookers to snicker. She smacked his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said looking up. "Oh, hey," he said smiling when he saw who he was laying on.

"George get off!" Alicia said shoving him onto the floor.

George was about to remark when realised that he was surrounded by people. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

Fred came to his rescue. "Alright people, the show is over! Nothing to see here, go on to breakfast!" The crowd murmured their disappointment, as Fred shoed them out of the common room.

Finally, Fred, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and George were the only people left in the common room. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. George decided to speak first.

"Well that was sure interesting," George said brightly. He realised that he said the wrong thing when he saw the look Alicia gave him.

"I told you not to fall asleep, George!" Alicia scolded him.

George winced as she took a step closer to him. "But you fell asleep too!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned to go upstairs to her dorm, Katie and Angelina following her.

"Oh come on, Ali, don't mad at me! Alicia!" George sighed in defeat and turned to face Fred, knowing what was coming next.

"Well?" said an excited Fred once he was sure the girls were out of earshot.

George looked at him. "Well what?" He asked his twin, turning to climb to stairs to his dorm.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, what happened? What did you _do?_" he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you're asking if we snogged, then no, we didn't. And before you say anything else we are just friends, that's all," George explained pulling on his school pants, "I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep but she was down there already and we were talking and I guess we fell asleep." He didn't feel like telling Fred how he lost his sanity for a moment and almost kissed Alicia.

"Yes well I'm going down to breakfast now, you can tell me the _rest_ later," he said meaningfully to his twin. George nodded and headed upstairs to his dorm.

Back in the girls' dormitory, Katie and Angelina were talking to Alicia.

"Nothing happened!" she sighed in exasperation as Katie and Angelina interrogated her.

"That's not what it looked like when I found you last night!" said Katie.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina asked Katie. Katie quickly explained and soon they were both looking at Alicia with knowing smiles.

"Ugh! Listen, I don't have time for this now, go on down to breakfast. I have to finish getting ready. I'll talk to you during study hall. Go!" she said, ushering them out of the room.

She looked at her watch and realised that breakfast would be over in twenty minutes. There was no way she could get ready in that amount of time and make it to down there. She sighed inwardly. _It looks like I'm going to go hungry this morning._

George ran across the common room and out into the hallway. There was about ten minutes left of lunch. If he ran he could get there in time to have a few slices of toast and some pumpkin juice.

When he first entered the Great Hall, he thought someone had turned off the sound. Everyone went silent and looked over at him. It seemed like the news about him and Alicia sleeping in the common room has travelled like wildfire.

_Doesn't anyone in Hogwarts have something better to do than gossip about where I sleep? _George thought to himself as people started to point to him, murmuring to anyone who would listen, their own version of what had happened. He walked a little faster and went to sit down next to his twin.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now, dear brother?" Fred questioned him instantly, ignoring the whispers and snickers that were directed towards his twin. Angelina, Katie, and Lee all looked at him with interest.

George quickly shoved some food into his mouth and began to speak, bits of food flying out of his mouth. Angelina quickly shut him up and told him to chew first. Luckily, just as he swallowing his last bite, breakfast ended. With one last swig of pumpkin juice, he grabbed his books. "Gotta go," he told them quickly, leaving before they could ask him anything else.

When Alicia had finished doing her make up she checked her watch. She had six minutes to get to the dungeons before her potions class began. She grabbed her books and left in a hurry. She knew that if she was just a second late that Professor Snape would take points away from Gryffindor.

Four minutes later, Alicia found herself sprawled across the floor. She had been tripped by a Slytherin in her hurry and fell onto her floor, her knees slamming into the rough cement. She grasped her left knee which was beginning to throb painfully and tried to stand up. She looked around but whoever had tripped her was down the corridor and she couldn't see who it was.

"Need some help?" asked Brady Beaumont, a guy in her potions class. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Alicia smiled. "Hey! Thanks, Brady."

Brady was always really nice to her. They had become pretty good friends over the past year. They were almost always partners in class since Angelina and Katie usually worked together. She smiled at him and linked her arm through his, forgetting about the pain in her knee.

George's first class was transfiguration which, thankfully, none of his close friends had with him. He didn't feel like getting in trouble for talking today, and he knew he would if Fred or Lee were there because they wouldn't leave him alone until he gave them every single detail of the night before.

George smiled to himself at the memory. But then he frowned wondering if Alicia was still mad at him. _I sure hope not,_ he thought as he rested his head on his palm and dozing off.

"Mr. Weasley!"

Georges head snapped up. "Wha--?" he said groggily, waking up from his nap.

Students were standing to leave, blocking his view from an angry Professor McGonagall.  
George got up and left quickly before McGonagall could give him detention.

By lunchtime, George and Alicia had lost Gryffindor about twenty points combined from falling asleep in class. When George sat down at lunch he realised Alicia was still not there. In fact, he hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Where is Alicia?" George asked his friends. Lee answered first.

"She's got detention with Snape," he told George. When George gave him a questioning look he spoke again. "She fell asleep in class."

"Oh. . .well it's a good thing I didn't have potions today!" George said brightly, digging into his food. Angelina and Katie glared at him.

"Well I'm just saying," George began, with a mouth full of food, "if I had potions this morning, I would've lost our house even more points!"

The girls shook their heads. "Anyways...ready to fill us on your late-night escapade with Alicia?" Katie questioned him. Fred, Lee, and Angelina leaned forward in anticipation.

"You know, it's really not an interesting story," he told them, "_at all_," he added when they didn't look any less interested. George realised that they weren't going to let him go without hearing the whole story.

He sighed. "Fine. Well see, I couldn't get to sleep last night . . . probably from all the chocolate I had that evening. It was leftover from the beginning of the year, I had almost forgotten about it. But it was _really_ good chocolate, though –"

"George!" Angelina snapped as George started getting off the subject.

"Right, sorry. Anyhow, I couldn't get to sleep so a grabbed a book, a very boring one mind you, and went to common room. I mean, this book was _really_ boring, probably something that Hermione would read. I knew it would put me to sleep in an instant, that's why a grabbed it.  
"Well, I walked down to the common room and was just about to sit in my favourite chair—you know, they one in the corner or the room near the fireplace—but Alicia was already sleeping in it.," George told his friends.

"I bet _that _was a pleasant surprise," Lee snorted.

George smirked. "Well she does have nice legs."

Fred chuckled and said, "Yeah, I sure didn't know she slept in shorts like that...I'm sure the rest of boys in Gryffindor didn't think so either."

The three boys laughed but stopped immediately when they saw the looks Angelina and Katie were giving them.

"Uh, let's get back to the story," George said quickly before they girls could start scolding them.

"She woke up and I don't remember how it all started but eventually we got into a tickling fight…"

His four friends groaned at the thought, remembering when George had first found out Alicia was ticklish.

It had been the winter of last year. They had all gone outside for a snowball fight and Alicia had just put a pile of snow down George's pants. George, gasping as the snow slid down his legs, tackled her to the ground. His hand accidentally brushed her stomach as he was grabbing snow and Alicia yelped and start laughing. George realised she was ticklish and quickly used this knowledge to his advantage.

They probably would still be rolling around outside tickling each other if it hadn't been for Fred and Lee prying them apart and making them join back in the snow ball fight.

But from that day on George and Alicia were a lot more—well, "friendly" then they had been before. They also couldn't go more than a week without getting into one of their tickle wars. And once they started, it took a lot of effort to get them to stop.

The most recent occurrence of their outbursts was at the beginning of the week. . .in the library. Madam Pince was not pleased to say the least.

George ignored their groans and continued, "Anyways, she grabbed a pillow to cover her stomach but I snatched it back out of her hands and then we heard Katie so we tried to go hide behind that one big chair but Ali tripped over the pillow and I fell on top her. That's where Katie found us. Satisfied?"

"Nope." Fred replied.

"Yeah . . . how did you end up falling asleep on the couch with her?" Lee asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh...well she jumped on me while I was on the couch—"

"Oh! And you tell me there's nothing going on between you. Honestly George, lying to your own brother!" Fred interrupted, nudging him in the ribs.

"Shut up Fred. As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…she jumped onto my stomach and then tried to get away so I picked her up and laid her on the couch—"

"YOU WHAT?" Fred and Lee exclaimed at the same time. Katie and Angelina scoffed what their exclamations were implying.

"No, no! Honestly, get your minds out of the gutter, that is definitely _not _what I meant – I _put_ her on the couch and then we were only going to lay there for a bit but then we both fell asleep. That is everything that happened, I swear…just ask her!"

Fred and Lee looked disappointed, Katie and Angelina looked sceptical. "Well that's kind of a let down. I mean, you guys do that kind of stuff all the time…but by now I thought you surely –"

"—would have made a move? Sorry to disappoint you all, but for that _last_ time, me and Ali are _just friends_."

Lunch ended and the group exchanged glances as George got up to leave. When were their friends going to realise that they had more than just a platonic relationship?

Meanwhile. . . Alicia stormed out of Snape's classroom in a huff. Who did he think he was making her miss lunch so she could take off all the pieces of gum from under the tables? She had barely fallen asleep for a minute! On her way to transfiguration she ran into Brady again.

"Oh, hey Alicia . . . done with Snape's completely unfair detention?" Brad inquired, stopping next to her.

Alicia grinned. "I _know_! If Marcus Flint had fallen asleep, he probably would have given him house points!"

Brady laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, well, I got to get going. See you in Flitwick's, 'Licia!"Brady said waving and continuing his way down the corridor.

Alicia waved goodbye and hurried over to Professor McGonagall's classroom before she was late. The rest of the day seemed to glide on by, and before she new it, her Charms class was over.

"Yes! I can finally eat," Alicia said to no one in particular. Her stomach had been growling constantly the entire day. She was surprised no one has heard it. She hooked her arm with Angelina's and began pulling her towards to Great Hall but stopped remembering that she had to talk to Professor Flitwick.

"Ugh, I for got, I have to ask Professor Flitwick about that extra-credit essay I'm doing," she grudgingly told her friend as her stomach growled out in hunger.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Angelina asked.

"No, that's alright. I'm sure it won't take that long, you go ahead with out me."

At dinner, George was sitting next to Fred talking about strapping dung-bombs to Mrs. Norris when Angelina arrived.

"Where's Alicia?" George asked the moment Angelina sat down, ignoring the smirk Fred was giving him.

Angelina wore a similar expression. "She's talking to Professor Flitwick. . .something about an extra-credit project she's doing."

George chuckled at this. He knew that Alicia had straight O's, from the extra-credit she did whenever she didn't hand in a homework assignment, which was quite a lot.

But dinner finally ended and she still hadn't shown up. Katie and Angelina went to do homework in the library and told George that if he saw Alicia anywhere, to tell her to meet them there.

George, Fred, and Lee were about to go back to the common room for a game of Exploding Snap when Oliver Wood came over to them. "Quidditch practice tonight at 6:30!"

"What? Ollie, friend, surely you don't mean _tonight_?" Fred said putting his arm around Oliver.

"No, it's tonight at 6:30 sharp. We really need to push our training up a few notches. Go tell your team mates!" Oliver said excitedly as he went over to tell Harry.

"But its Friday," Fred whined at Oliver's retreating back.

George sighed and looked at his watch, "its 5:40 already, you guys go tell Ange and Katie, I'll go find Alicia." Fred and Lee nodded and George headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

He was a few yards after from the portrait of the fat lady when he saw Brady…with Alicia on his back. All of a sudden, a wave of thoughts poured into George's head. _Just who does this guy think he is? That's MY best friend! She's wearing a skirt, what does he think he's doing!_

"Oh, hey George!" Brady yelled over to him, dropping Alicia back to the floor. She looked athis and they started laughing at something.

George started to get annoyed. "Alicia we have Quidditch practice," he said in an even tone, trying not to show his feelings toward Brady. They normally got along very well. George would even say he liked the guy. Well…at least he used to.

"What, right now?" Alicia asked him. George nodded but kept his eyes on Brady.

"Oh, okay. Bye Brad, thanks for," she glanced at George, "thanks for everything." She gaveBrady a hug goodbye, a hug that was much too long in George's opinion.

Alicia ran over to George,Brady was still watching them with a slight smile on his face. George wrapped Alicia in a big hug and give her a smacking kiss on the cheek and glanced over to see Brady's reaction. To his surprised Bradywas full on grinning. He waived and turned in the opposite direction.

"Wow, why are you in such a good mood?" Alicia asked George who was still hugging her.

George remembered she was there and quickly released her. "Oh, well, I haven't seen you all day," George said the first the he could think of.

"Aw, thanks Georgie!" she said pinching his cheeks.

"Ouch, stop that," George said taking her hands away from his cheeks.

Alicia laughed and then stopped abruptly grabbing Georges arm and swaying a little.

George said pulled her to his side, steadying her. "Alicia, what's wrong, are you okay?"

Alicia took a deep breathe and tried to smile at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just got dizzy for a second. I haven't eaten all day," she said attempting to laugh. George continued to look worried. "Honestly, George, I'm fine."

George nodded and turned to walk over to the portrait of the fat lady but stopped and turned around causing Alicia to bump into him.

"George? Wha—"

"I was just wondering, what were you doing with that Bradley guy?"

Alicia shifted around, looking nervous. "It's Brady, George. Um . . . nothing, I had just gotten out of talking with Professor Flitwick about doing extra-credit and he was there. We started talking and I supposed we just lost track of time. By the time we realised what time it was, dinner was already over. I was really tired from all of those stairs so that's why I was on his back."

"Oh," George said, trying to beat down the strange feeling of jealousy that was creeping into his mind, "well he had better be nice to you or he might his bed filled with cockroaches."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "I thought you guys were friends! You _know_ how nice he is. . . _someone_ is being an overprotected best friend!" she said swatting him softly on the side of his face. He smirked at her.

"Anyways . . . what were you saying about Quidditch earlier?" she questioned him.

His eyes widened and he slapped his forehead with his hand. "Quidditch practice! Tonight at six thirty!"

Alicia was about to question Wood's sanity when George grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Legit Dragonis," George said to the fat lady.

After helping Alicia into the common room, he took her book bag and set it on the couch.

"George! I have to take that to my dorm," Alicia said, moving to pick up her bag again.

George grabbed her arm, "Alicia, it's 6:10, by the time we get down there it was be 6:30, and we still need to change into our robes."

"Don't be ridiculous, it won't take that long!" she said grabbing her bag and moving just out of reach as Georges' arms shot out to grab her.

By the time they got down to the Quidditch pitch it was 6:23. They had run from the entire way from the common room. When they had finished changing, it was 6:31.

George grinned and turned to Alicia and was about to remark about how he was right about them being late but stopped when he saw she was still out of breath looking very pale. Before he could say anything, Oliver motioned for them to mount their brooms.

Quidditch practice went considerably well. Alicia wasn't at her best though. She did score some good goals but it took all of her strength just to catch the Quaffle and throw it, let alone aim for the goaling hoops.

She was in a daze as she walked into the locker room and took a long hot shower. When she got out of the shower, shivering, she put on her shorts and a tank top. She was still really cold but she didn't want to put her school uniform back on again and she hadn't had time to bring extra clothes.

Alicia stepped back into the locker room and realised she was the only one there. _I must have been in the shower longer than I thought._ She stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch and found Fred and George leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Hey, you both didn't need to wait for me," Alicia said walking over to his, surprised as how weak her voice was.

One of the twins spoke up, "We wanted to make sure you were alright, George said you were looking pale and I noticed that you weren't your best today at practice."

Alicia looked down. "Sorry! I'm just really tired today."

George put his arm around her shoulder, "No! We aren't worried about _that_, we know that you're the best chaser on the team! We just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything."

"Yeah! Now lets get you back to the castle," Fred said, putting him arm around her waist on the side that wasn't occupied by George, "A lovely lady like you shouldn't be out here in the cold!" Alicia laughed at her friends' concern.

They were a few corridors away from the Gryffindor tower when Fred stopped. "I forgot, I was supposed to meat Lee over by the kitchens. I'll see you guys later," Fred said, pulling Alicia into a hug and turning around a corner.

Alicia and George continued walking down the corridor when Alicia felt another wave of dizziness sweep over her. She stopped George. "George," she said, her voice barely a whisper, "I need to, sit down."

George remembered how she hadn't eaten a bite all day long. Wood's insane Quidditch practice was probably awful on an empty stomach. He asked if she was okay and she shook her head. Alicia looked up at George, his face getting blurrier by the second, "Oh, no," she whimpered as she fell to the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

George remembered how she hadn't eaten a bite all day long. Wood's insane Quidditch practice was probably awful on an empty stomach. He asked if she was okay and she shook her head. Alicia looked up at George, his face getting blurrier by the second, "Oh, no," she whimpered as she fell to the floor unconscious.

George caught her right before she hit her head on the hard stone floor. He held her in his arms not knowing what to do. "Alicia! Alicia wake up!" he pleaded with her, slapping her face lightly. He scooped her up into his arms and began his way to the hospital wing. 

Alicia felt like she was being spun in circles. She tried to move but then realised someone was carrying her. She was pressed against a firm, built body. Obviously it was a boy. The boy smelt familiar, fresh like peppermint and cedar. She tried to open her eyes but closed them instantly when she was blinded by light which added to her throbbing headache.

"Wh—Who are you?" she whispered, her voice slightly muffled in his shoulder.

His voice replied, "Shh, Ali, you'll be alright." The deep, familiar voice was reassuring and once again she fell into darkness.

When Alicia finally opened her eyes half an hour later, George felt like he would die of relief. "Alicia!"

Alicia groaned as George hugged her tightly, "George, where am I?" When her eyes had adjusted she realised that she was in the hospital wing. "Ugh, not the hospital wing I hate this place!" she complained, grabbing George so she could get up.

She realised this was a very bad idea as she looked up at three Georges. "No, no, no, Ms. Spinnet!" George said softly pushing her back onto the bed, "We can't have you passing out on me again!"

Alicia smiled and put her hand around his neck pulling him towards her for another hug. George pulled back and put his hand onto her cheek looking into her eyes. The beautiful dark brown, almost black eyes that he loved looking into. _I wonder what she would do if I kissed her right now?_ George thought, smiling to himself.

Alicia was just about to ask George what he was grinning about when Madam Pomfrey interrupted them, ruining the moment.

"Ms. Spinnet! You're awake!"

George abruptly stepped back as Madam Pomfrey began fussing over Alicia and asking her questions. _What the hell has gotten into me?_ George thought, running his hands through his hair. _She's practically family…only I finally her slightly attractive. Well quite attractive now that I think about it… she is really quite gorgeous._

He glanced at Alicia who was making a face at the potion Madam Pomfrey was making her drink. He started to smile but stopped. _Oh come on George, you could have almost girl in your year, what are you fussing over Spinnet for? _He argued with himself. 

George's thoughts were interrupted when he realised Madam Pomfrey and Alicia were looking at him expectantly.

"Mr. Weasley did you hear me?" Madam Pomfrey said look at him.

"Uh…why of course Madam Pomfrey," George replying, flashing her grin.

Madam Pomfrey fixed him with a stern look, "Just remember, the most important thing is to make sure she doesn't miss anymore meals!"

She turned to Alicia, "I'm just surprised you lasted that long Ms. Spinnet, you could have been seriously injured! Next time you come straight to me dear. Well then Ms. Spinnet, I guess you are free to go," Madam Pomfrey said, turning back to her office.

Alicia nodded and turned to leave. Once they were out of the hospital wing she let out a sigh of relief. "Well _that_ was a close one. She was thinking of keeping me there all night! Can you believe that? It was just a bit of exhaustion."

George laughed at her choice of words. "A bit of exhaustion, I'm sure. Well you sure are cheerful considering what happened less than an hour ago. Here I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

Alicia rolled her eyes at him, but jumped on his back anyways. "I only _fainted_."

She jumped onto his back but George dropped her in surprise and turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked look at him like he was crazy.

She was wearing shorts . . . short shorts. "Nothings wrong, for a moment there, I thought you weren't wearing any pants," he said smirking at her.

"You wish," she laughed, turning him back around so she could jump up on his back again.

Alicia was kind of disappointed when they arrived back at the Fat Lady. When George put her down, she missed the feeling of his warm hands on her thighs. _Oh what on earth am I thinking? _She tried to drive the thoughts of George out of her head but had no luck. Little did she know, George was trying to do the same thing.

_I wish she was still on my back. Only, because it's warmer of course_. _Not because I love the feel of her pressed against me. And the feel of her smooth legs on my hands wrapped tightly around my waist. And how when she leaned onto my back I could feel her-- …oh gosh, I'm going insane. _George shook his head, as if trying to shake out his thoughts of Alicia.

The only people left in the common room was Lavender Brown gossiping with Katie, George's little brother Ron and his friends, and Seamus Finnigan who was staring at Lavender. Luckily, they were all too preoccupied to notice George and Alicia.

Though Madam Pomfrey told Alicia to go straight to bed so she would be well rested tomorrow, Alicia couldn't bring herself to leave. Obviously neither could George because he just stood there, not really knowing what to do.

"Care to sit on the couch for a bit?" Alicia asked George, turning and strutting over to the big, burgundy couch.

"Why of course, Madam!" he said following her.

"And don't you start tickling me, George Weasley! You know what will happen if we start _that_ again."

George chuckled as she pulled him down on the couch and leaned across his lap, her head resting on the arm of the couch. Almost as soon as she had laid down she stood up again, running to the girls' dorms.

"Well, that was fast," George said looking confused.

Alicia stopped, "Oh sorry! I'm going to change into my pyjamas. I'll be right back."

George let out a sigh of relief and stood up to do the same thing.

When George went back downstairs, everyone had left except for Ron, Harry and Hermione. George suppressed a laugh when he saw the look of longing his brother was giving Hermione. He was just about to make a remark that would surely make his little brother's ears turned red when he noticed Alicia. She was already down there and boy did she look beautiful.

She had let her hair down and she was wearing lilac, satin pyjama bottoms. For a top she wore a white, hooded sweater with little ducks on it. He chuckled. 

Alicia could be such a child when she wanted to be. She could act immature, and that's one of the reasons she was his best friend, besides Fred of course. Instead of scolding him for his pranks like a lot of the other girls did, she laughed along with him. She could hang out with the blokes and fit in perfectly. But at the same time she could be more elegant and seductive than most of the other girls without even trying. 

Lots of guys liked her but she was completely oblivious since she was never asked out on dates. George had heard plenty of guys saying how they wanted to go out with Alicia but didn't have the courage to ask her. George couldn't really blame them. She was seemingly perfect. What guy wouldn't be intimidated by her? She could make pyjama bottoms and a sweatshirt look like a million galleons!

George went and sat down and they resumed the position they were in beforehand. "You know, you should really go to bed." George told her.

Alicia reply was to groan and move up so she was sitting on his lap and put her arms around his neck resting her head in his shoulder. "Alicia, you better not fall asleep" George warned her.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "I recall saying similar words to you last night, George!" But George wasn't listening to anything she said because he was mesmerized by the closeness of her face to his. To his frustration she stood up abruptly.

"Ugh, I don't want to sleep right now. I think Madam Pomfrey gave me a little too much energy potion," she complained, pacing back in forth in front of George, ignoring the look of annoyance she was getting from Hermione.

She stopped pacing and looked over at George who was blatantly checking her out. She exhaled in disbelief, attracting the attention of Harry and Ron from across you room. "And what do you think you're looking at George?"

"I could tell her what he's looking at," Ron loudly whispered to Harry, earning himself a swat from Hermione as he and Harry continued to snicker. Alicia chose to ignore his comment.

"I'm looking at you," George responded coolly, looking up at her face when he realised she had caught him.

Alicia looked at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open at his rudeness. _Alright,_ she thought, _if you want to play dirty._ _If only Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't here. . .oh well._

Alicia pulled her sweatshirt up over her head exposing her black tank top. She walked over and pushed George back onto the couch and straddled his hips. George only raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, maybe I should check you out more often," said George in a low voice.

She slapped him, hard. Ron snickered loudly.

"Oy, shut up Ron! Go ogle Hermione!" George said turned towards his younger brother who was turning a nice shade of pink.

This time she pinched his arm and whispered, "Don't embarrass him in front of her!" George frowned at her, rubbing his arm. 

Alicia had to fight just to keep a straight face. _George looks so cute when he's angry! Okay, snap out of it Alicia.  
_

She continued what was going to do before and ran her fingers down the front of his shirt. Making sure she completed the effect by giving him a suggestive look. 

"Uh, Alicia?"George questioned uncertainly. He glanced over across the room to see Hermione storming up to her dorm and Harry and Ron sitting on the edge of their seats, watching them with interest.

Alicia then put here hands underneath his shirt and slowly grazed her nails against his chest, repeating what she had done before. George sucked in a breath.

"Ali, what are you doing?" George asked her sounding excited and nervous at the same time. She put her finger to his lips to keep him from saying anything else.

"Shh…don't speak."

She put her hand on his cheek and leaned into until their faces where mere centimetres apart. She leaned forward until their lips were practically touching but turned her face to the side at the last second so her cheek was up against his. "I'm touching you," she whispered into his ear in the most seductive voice she could muster.

That phrase alone set George on fire. Her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. Just when he was about to say something, Alicia jumped off, him with a triumphant face , completely different than the one she had been giving him seconds earlier. He looked at her, baffled. Harry and Ron had similar looks on their faces.

Alicia hopped around the room doing a little victory dance. She skipped over to Ron and Harry and gave them both high fives. "That was a brilliant performance wasn't it?" They looked at her uncertainly not really knowing how to reply.

George quickly moved his legs to a different angle so she wouldn't be able to see just how much she had gotten to him.

"And what was that?" George asked her sounding slightly annoyed that she had only been pretending.

"You'll think twice before checking me out, now won't you?" Alicia strutted back to George with a cocky look on her face. "You may be a Weasley twin, but I definitely topped you on that one!"

George finally snapped out of his shock, "That's not fair."

"And why is that?" she said, positively beaming with excitement.

"Because! You have _those_!" George boldly replied, wildly waving his hands around in the area of her chest.

She gasped at his implication. "Oh and I supposed you want a pair?" Harry and Ron burst out laughing as they got up and began to make their way up to their rooms.

"Piss off," George muttered to Ron.

"Hey, watch your mouth, fire crotch!" Alicia snapped back at him grinning.

George sighed. _That girl…what a handful. Not many people are willing to challenge The Great Weasley Twins and come back in on piece._ "I'd much rather watch your mouth."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Well that's unfortunate as I'm going up to bed," she said in an exaggerated stuck up tone.

George sighed._ She's once again left me searching for words. Looks like I'm going to have to use my stunning good looks and impeccable charm to get out of this._ "Well then, my lovely Alicia, I _do_ hope you have a peaceful slumber…pity I can't join you," George replied, flashing her infamous Weasley smirk.

Alicia loved it when he smiled like that. It drove practically all the girls wild. But not her of course. "Goodnight, Georgie!" she said once he was in front of her. Instead of their usual hug good night Alicia bent down and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Um, Ali, what are you--?" George was cut off when Alicia straightened her legs, picking George up from the ground. "Bloody hell! Alicia what on earth are you doing!"

Alicia set him back down again with a smirk on her face. "I bet you didn't know I was that strong!"

George replied by picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. And spun her around. She squealed and half heartedly made him put her back down. His left his hands resting on her hips and she slipped hers around his neck.

"We should do this more often," Alicia stated.

George pulled her slightly closer, "Yeah, I think so, too!" He replied, knowing perfectly well that wasn't what she was implying. She swatted at his chest but he grabbed her wrist and put it back on his shoulder.

"I meant being in the common room together, you prat."

"Yeah I agree, but I wish they didn't have to be so late."

"Mmm, yeah well at least tomorrow is Saturday." They stood like that for a few moments in silence, each sleepy, and lost in their own thoughts.

"We should get to bed," George said finally, pulling her into a proper hug.

Alicia sighed. "Fine," she groaned grudgingly, hugging him back.

Reluctantly, Alicia started to pull back but George grabbed her neck and gave her a soft, sweet, kiss on the cheek that seemed to last forever.

"'Night, Ali," and with that George turned around and bounded up the stairs to his dormitory leaving Alicia alone in the common room.

Once she was upstairs in her room, Alicia replayed the kiss that had happened only moments ago. _  
What was that? That was definitely not the kind of kiss you would give to just anyone . . . But not like he's never kissed me on the cheek before. We do it all the time. Sometimes he even does it to Katie and they're not even very good friends. But those are friendly kissed, like handshakes, little pecks on the cheek. Why am I analyzing one stupid little kiss? He's probably already forgotten about it already. I hope this doesn't mean I like him. . .What if he likes ME. . ._

Alicia continued to ponder the strange kiss but couldn't decide whether she liked George on not. Finally, her exhaustion caught up with her and she finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alicia woke up to find that her dorm was empty. She glanced at her watch.

_One o'clock already? I've missed lunch and breakfast . . . again! _ She thought, rolling out of her bed. Maybe somebody had saves her leftovers? She decided to worry about it later and made up her mind to make herself look extra good today.

She stumbled into the bathroom, and looked at her messy reflection. _What was that hair-straightening charm Angelina taught me?_ She grabbed her wand and tried a number a different incantations until she finally remembered the right one. 

Alicia then picked up her expensive mouse, which was charmed to make her hair sparkle and shine, and smoothed it through her long brown hair. Once she had gotten her hair the way she wanted it, she moved on to her make-up.

Browns, blues, pinks, and purples were scattered throughout her make up bag. After changing her mind several times, she finally settled on a soft lilac eye shadow. Once she had smoothed it on she then took out her eyeliner. Usually she only wore a bit of mascara, but eyeliner gave her a mysterious look and it made her eyes stand out more. She applied some light pink lip gloss to her full lips and a touch of blush to her cheeks and she was finished.

Alicia groaned as she walked back into her room looking at the big mound of clothes that was hers. _Now what am I going to wear?_ She thought, beginning to short through her clothes.

She looked outside. The sun was shining brightly but she guessed it would probably a bit chilly because it wasn't quite spring yet.

For pants she chose her favourite pair of jeans, which had little rips and snags all over the front making them look like they had been worn a lot. The shirt she picked out was a lavender tank top that had purple stitches and designs along the side of it. She didn't feel like wearing her cloak so instead she grabbed she white sweater and headed out the door. When she got down to the common room, Katie and Angelina were waiting for her.

"Alicia! You finally woke up. Wow, you look amazing! Angelina and I were starting to think you were sick or something," Katie exclaimed jumping up from her chair and running to give Alicia a hug, with Angelina on her heels.

"Yeah, and where were you last night? By the time we had gone to bed you still weren't there and I hadn't seen you since Quidditch practice. We told George and Fred to wait for you but we didn't see Fred until almost an hour later and he said that you were with George..."

"Yeah," Katie interrupted Angelina, "so what were you and George doing?" Katie asked trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"We were talking, and we lost track of time," Alicia told them, not wanting them to know about her fainting and going to the hospital wing. She loved her friends, but sometimes they tended to worry about her too much.

Angelina and Katie looked like they were about to start arguing with her but at that moment, Fred, George, and Lee came through the portrait hole.

"Oh, hey ladies," Fred said when he saw them, "we were just looking for you! Whoa, Lish, you look really nice today!"

George looked at Alicia and gasped loudly when he saw her. She looked astounding. Well she was always gorgeous, but today she looked especially good. All of a sudden he had the incredible urge to run is fingers through her hair. It looked like velvet. He realised Fred was looking at him strangely so he quickly averted his gaze away from Alicia.

"We're going outside, care to join us?" George questioned, putting his arms around Katie and Alicia, careful not to look at Alicia's face for fear of doing something embarrassing.

Lee faked a scowl. "Hey, that's not fair, George. You only get one girl," he said grabbing Katie out from under George's arm.

Angelina laughed. "Sure, it's really nice out. Are you coming girls?" She asked, turning to Alicia and Katie.

"Yeah, of course!" Katie replied brightly. Alicia only nodded, distracted by Georges arm that was still resting on her shoulder.

George finally dropped his arm as the group started to make their way towards the portrait hole. Alicia let out a sigh of relief but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, Alicia let the group go a little bit ahead of her and George. 

"George, you didn't say anything to anyone about what happened last night did you? I mean about me fainting?" Alicia whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Of course not, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not," George replied, trying to keep his eyes away from her. Luckily, she hadn't noticed.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's good. The last thing I need is people thinking I'm weak."

"What do you me--," George began.

"Race you outside!" Alicia said taking off before George got a chance to finish his sentence. She burst through the group off Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Katie with George not far behind her.

"You cheated!" George yelled after her as she reached the doors to go outside and stepped out into the fresh air.

By the time the two of them had finished catching their breath, the rest of their friends were outside with them.

"Bloody hell, it's windy out here!" Fred said rubbing his hands up and down his shoulders.

"Let's go sit over there, I don't think we'll be able to feel the wind as much over there," Katie suggested heading around the corner.

They followed Katie and sat against a stone wall.

"Why did we come out here again?" Angelina asked through her chattering teeth. Fred scooted slightly closer to her.

"Here girls, eat these," Lee said, handing them all a red piece of candy.

Alicia looked at the suspicious red capsule doubtfully. "Nice try, but we know better than to eat anything _you_ guys give us."

"Hey now! Have some trust will you Ali? Even Fred and I are having it. They're called 'Weasleys Warmers'. It's only to make you warmer," George said, giving her his puppy look and trying not to stare at her too much.

"Yeah, I've tried it already, it works really well, I swear!" Lee said popping the red candy into his mouth.

The girls still looked slightly apprehensive. George looked to Alicia. "What's a matter Ali, you're not too _scared_ are you?"

Alicia's eyes snapped up and looked George straight in the eyes. "I most certainly am _not_ scared," George smiled as she popped the piece of red candy into her mouth.

Alicia gasped and grabbed George's arm. "Oh gosh . . . this is _r-really_ spicy!"

Lee chuckled. "Yeah I suppose we should've warned you about that, it's always like that the first time.

"Alicia I cannot believe you just ate something that the _Fred _and_ George_ gave you!" Katie said sounding slightly concerned. 

"Wow, it actually works! Katie, Angie, you both should really try it, I'm not even cold anymore!" Alicia told her two friends.

Angelina and Katie still wouldn't take them so Fred and Lee gave them their cloaks.

Fred and Lee began explaining how the 'Weasleys Warmers' worked to Katie, Alicia, and Angelina but George couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He was staring at Alicia, and he knew it, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. Alicia noticed George was looking at her and smiled.

"It there something wrong George?" Alicia whispered so only George could hear.

"You are so beautiful," George whispered back surprising Alicia _and_ himself. _Bloody hell, I did not just say that!_ George thought.

"Um, thank you," Alicia said, beginning to feel her cheeks go red. She knew how to deal with funny, flirty, sarcastic George, but just then he was being totally serious.

Fred cleared his throat. Alicia and George looked up and found the rest of their friends looking at them. "Well?" Fred asked.

"Uh, sure," Alicia replied, hoping that her answer would fit whatever they had been talking about before her stomach started flipping around inside her.

Fred looked slightly puzzled. "You really think so?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she hadn't been listening. Angelina however seemed to sense this and immediately began to distract him by snuggling into his shoulder because she was "cold".

Alicia mouthed thanks to Angelina and tried to pay closer attention to the conversation and a little less attention to George's knee that was touching hers. She shivered and knew it had nothing to do with the wind.

"Cold already?" George asked, putting his arm around her so that his cloak was covering the both of them and pulling her close.

Alicia fought hard not to squeal. _Oh…my gosh…his arm is around me. Oh no, I do like him! Oh no, this has never happened before, he's going to know…now what do I say!_ Alicia thought franticly. She took a deep breath which only made things worse. She couldn't help it and she started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. I mean, it was _George_ for goodness sake.

Everyone turned from whatever they were doing and looked at her like she was crazy and then looked at George who she was cuddled into. 

"What's so funny?" George asked as Alicia shook in his arms with silent laughter.

"Uh, you guys are doing anything inappropriate underneath that cloak are you?" Lee asked causing Fred to snicker.

George chose to ignore this comment and stood up pulling Alicia with him. "Sheesh Ali, calm down!" Alicia only laughed harder, if that was possible.

Katie looked amused and said, "I knew you shouldn't have taken those 'Warm Weasels' or whatever they're called!" George scoffed at her mistake.

Alicia finally started to get a hold of herself and started to speak but George reached out and squeezed her stomach causing to dissolve right back into her fit of giggles.

"What? Were you saying something Alicia?" George asked as he began poking her in the stomach.

Fred groaned audibly. "Oh no, not this again," he exclaimed slapping his forehead.

The group watched as Alicia wiggled out of George grasp and stumbled down the hill screaming as George ran after her. She managed to dodge him a couple of times but George was faster and grabbed her in a couple of strides.

"We have _got_ to do something those two," Angelina said as George grabbed Alicia around her waist, tickling her to the ground.

"Tell me about it. Neither of them even realise how obvious they're being about it," Fred said shaking his head.

"You know what we should do right?" Katie asked as Alicia jumped onto Georges back in a feeble attempt to keep his hands off her stomach.

Angelina's eyes brightened up. "We're going to set them up!"

"Yes, exactly! This is going to be so fun. The only problem is, I have no idea how we're going to do this," Katie said looking at Fred and Lee suggestively.

Fred sighed dramatically. "I'm guessing you want help from our dashing good looks and cunning ways, yes?"

"Maybe . . ."

"What good looks?" Angelina said looking at Fred.

"Pardon me?" Fred said pretending to be hurt.

Lee rolled his eyes as Angelina and Fred started bickering. "I suppose we could give you a couple of ideas. What do you think Fred?"

"What? Oh, right. Uh, we could lock them in an empty classroom for a couple of hours."

"Or days," added Lee.

"Better yet, we could lock them in a broom cupboard and let nature take its course!"

Katie sighed in exasperation. "How about some _good_ ideas?"

"Yes, something that absolutely has to get them together," Angelina told them.

Fred scoffed. "Like you have any bright ideas, Angel."

Lee interrupted before Angelina could say anything back. "We'll have to make George jealous somehow. You guys know how he gets sometimes. But how can we make him jealous without telling Alicia?"

The group pondered this for a moment and watched as George and Alicia rolled around in the grass. Angelina perked up. "You know that boy in her potions class, Brad or something? We could somehow make it seem as if Alicia and him were going out!"

"Angelina, were trying to set George and Alicia up remember? If we go setting Alicia with other people it might not turn out in George's favour. What if she actually likes Brady?" Katie questioned.

"Brady is a Gryffindor, he knows about George and Alicia…if we tell him our plan in advance, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem," Fred told them.

"Brady is _so_ cute," Angelina said to no one in particular.

Fred huffed and ignored Angelina. "But it might actually work. If it doesn't we always have the broom--"

"If what doesn't work?" George interrupted walking over to them with Alicia. His hair was ruffled and had a few leaves in it and Alicia had some grass stains on her jeans. They both looked out of breath.

They all looked at Fred waiting for his excuse. "Uh…I just remembered, me and Alingja-I mean Angelina-were just…I, well, see Katie said, uh, you know."

Angelina groaned inwardly and hoped George and Alicia wouldn't keep asking. "Yeah…" Alicia looked at Fred strangely but chose not to press the matter. "We're going to go inside now so I'll see you all back in the common room!"

Angelina, Katie, Fred, and Lee nodded there farewells as Alicia and George turned to walk away. To everybody's surprise, George grabbed Alicia's hand and linked it with his on their way back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelina, Katie, Fred, and Lee nodded there farewells as Alicia and George turned to walk away. To everybody's surprise, George grabbed Alicia's hand and linked it with his on their way back inside.

Alicia knew she must look ridiculous, but she just couldn't stop smiling. She and George were holding hands! She could definitely get used to this. A few girls looked at Alicia with what only could be described as loathing. Alicia tried to ignore them and turned to George.

"I haven't eaten all day. Do you think we could get food somewhere somehow?" Alicia asked ignoring the look of disapproval George was giving her.

"Ali, didn't you hear what Madam Pomfrey said—"

"Yes, yes I know! But I didn't wake up until late," Alicia said looking up into his eyes. George stared at her.

"Um…George?" Alicia asked when she was started to get uncomfortable under his gaze. To her surprise George started blushing turned away. But George never blushed!

"Come on," he said grabbed her hand again and pulling her into an empty corridor.

"Where are we going?" Alicia asked as George pulled her around another corner.

He glanced around to make sure no one was near them and he leaned in close to her face. "I'm taking you to get food, but no one knows about this except for Fred and I so you can't tell anyone," he whispered.

Alicia tried to ask more questions but George kept shushing her so she decided to just trust him. Finally, they reached a portrait of a big fruit bowl. "George, I meant _real_ food."

"I know _that_ Alicia, I'm not that daft," George said rolling his eyes at her and turning back towards the painting. He then reached out and tickled the pear which then began to giggle, squirm, and then turned into a big green door handle. He pulled it open, pushing Alicia in before him.

"What on earth?" Alicia asked as she soon surrounded by house elves offering her food and asking her what she wanted.

"Well…take your pick!" George told her as her took a cookie from a near-by elf.

Alicia was stood there with her mouth open for a few moments and then said, "George, what—how—how do know about this?"

George moved closer to her. "Only Fred and I know about this so you can't tell anyone."

Alicia grinned and took a step closer to him. "You said that already. You know what? Sometimes, you truly are incredible."

He leaned towards her until their foreheads were touching. "I'm always incredible," he whispered causing her heart to flutter.

George then turned around grabbing all the food he could carry from the elves and bounded out the door. Alicia mumbled her thanks to the house elves and quickly left to follow George.

She peered down the corridor but George was nowhere to be seen. It was a long hallway so he couldn't have gone too far.

"George?" Alicia called as she began walking in the direction they had come. She didn't exactly know the way back and if George had left her he was certainly going to be in trouble once she found her way back.

She was halfway down the corridor when she suddenly pulled into a small, dark, empty room. Alicia let out a scream as the door closed and she was engulfed in darkness. A hand slapped over her mouth.

"Oy, shut up Ali! Are you trying to get us caught?" came George's voice.

"George!" Alicia said as he removed his hand and began lighting candles around the room with his wand.

She was just about to yell at him when she spotted the food he had taken over on a nearby desk. "What is this place?" she asked as she began to eat a pumpkin pasty.

George has finished lighting the candles and was sitting on a desk opposite of her. He was leaning on the wall in the most attractive way and Alicia thought he looked like a model.

"Some sort of storage space I expect," he said watching her. Their weren't very many candles so the room was still a little bit dark and he couldn't see her face.

The idly chatted about school while Alicia ate but once she was done an awkward silence filled the room. Alicia walked over and sat on the desk next to George. She brushed all of hair her to one side and leaned back against the wall.

George looked at the soft skin of her cheek and her neck and felt the urge to brush hand against it. She turned and looked at George, a soft smile on her lips. George's stomach was in knots as her deep brown eyes bore into his blue ones.

Hers lips were the perfect shade of pink and at that moment George would like nothing more than to kiss them. But he held back. Alicia wasn't just any girl. He was his best friend. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. George was never nervous about kissing girls.

Alicia felt she might faint at the closeness of Georges face to hers. She was finding that the closer she was to George the harder it became to breath. She stopped breathing all together when George leaned forward. They were just a hair apart when there was a banging on the door. Filches muffled voice came from behind it.

George leaned away and pulled Alicia to the corner of the room pushing her underneath an old coffee table. He climbed on top of her and with swish of his wand he quickly extinguished the candles, and not a second too soon.

Filch burst through the door as the last candle went out.

"Who's there?" Filch bellowed into the dark room.

George held his breath and tried to ignore Alicia who was pressed against him in all the right places. He hoped that Mrs. Norris, that stupid cat, wasn't with him because if she was they would certainly be caught.

Filch walked into the room and stood directly in front the coffee table that they were underneath. George tried to scoot closer to the wall.

To their relief, Filch turned away and began his way back to the door. About halfway across the room there was a huge crash. George and Alicia squinted through the darkness and saw Filch sprawled across the floor. Alicia began to snicker and George quickly covered her mouth with his hand while trying to stifle his own laughs.

"Stupid bloody desk!" Filch exclaimed as he hobbled the rest of the way out, slamming the door behind him. They waited until his footsteps died away and then burst out laughing.

The room was pitch black so neither of the two could see each others faces but when George's lips accidentally brushed Alicia's, he was thankful she couldn't see the blush he knew was creeping up his cheeks.

"Sorry," George said moving out from under the coffee table and away from the presence of Alicia's warm body.

"Wait!" Alicia squealed grabbing George's hand. "Stay close to me or I'll get lost."

George rolled his eyes, "Because this room is so huge, right?"

Alicia grabbed his other hand so he was walking backwards facing her. "Shut up. I don't like being in the dark alone."

George didn't reply but she could sense that he was smiling. She was just about to ask him something when, CRASH! George's hands left hers as he tripped backwards over the same desk Filch had tripped over moments ago.

Alicia lost her balance and fell right on top of him.

"Ouch!" George whined from underneath her. He could feel her body shaking with laughter.

"What is so funny?" George asked in an annoyed voice.

Alicia laughed even harder. "Stupid bloody desk!" she said imitating Filches voice.

George chuckled as Alicia climbed off of him. "Come on, let's go. Where are you?" Alicia asked feeling around for George.

"Oh…sorry!" Alicia said grabbing George's face after she accidentally poked him in the eye.

George rubbed his eye and grabbed her hand leading her to the door.

"At this rate I'm going to end up in the hospital wing with all of your abuse!" George teased, squinting at the light as he opened the door.

"Aww, does little Georgie need a kiss?" Alicia said stepping through the door.

George put his arm over her shoulder as they began to make their way back towards to Gryffindor tower.

"Why yes, I most certainly do," George said turning his cheek towards Alicia. To his dismay Alicia pushed his cheek away.

Alicia laughed at the disappointed look he gave her. "Well I'll be sure to tell Millicent Bullstrode just as soon as I see her!"

George pretended to choke. "Oh, don't even say that!"

"Oh come on, I see the way she looks as you during herbology."

The two friends continued to talk and before they knew it they were they were at the portrait hole. Alicia quickly gave the password and the portrait swung open.

George slapped her behind as she climbed up into the Gryffindor common room. He laughed when she swatted his arm.

George moved to follow her and she turned around and pushed him back out. His foot was still partly on the portrait hole so he once again he found himself on the floor.

Alicia laughed loudly when she turned around. "George what on earth are you doing down there?"

"Oh very funny," George scoffed as Alicia came back out the help him up. But when Alicia grabbed his arm to pull him up he ended up pulling her down on top off him.

Alicia was about to say something but she found that she couldn't. George was giving her "the smirk"…it made her insides melt every time.

"Well don't mind me," The Fat Lady snapped, bringing Alicia out of her daze. She quickly rolled off George laughing, and bounded into the common room.

"Whoa, where is everyone?" George asked with he entered the common room after Alicia to find the room empty.

"Is it dinner time already?" Alicia asked curling up on her favourite arm chair.

George walked and stood in front of her. "What are you doing in my chair?"

Alicia huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. This is _my_ chair," she told him stubbornly.

He gave her his evil grin. "Yeah we'll see about that."

Alicia squealed as he tried to push her out of the chair.Alicia wouldn't budge so George ended up sitting on her lap instead.

"Oh, this is _really_ comfortable," Alicia said sarcastically as George leaned to the side to look at her.

"I _quite _agree," George replied.

Alicia rolled her eyes and shifted underneath him.

"Would you give me a massage?" George asked.

"You expect me to give you a massage?" Alicia asked trying not to smile. George grinned at her.

"Oh, don't do that," Alicia sighed, turning away from him.

"What?"

She turned back towards him. "You know I can't stand it when you smile at me like that."

George laughed. "That's because you love me."

Alicia chose to ignore his last comment and began to massage his back.

"I'm not you're slave you know."

"Oh, how I wish you were," George said relaxing as Alicia's hands climbed up his back.

Alicia blushed.

"And in more than one way," George added quietly but Alicia heard him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked coyly.

"You are my sex slave."

"George!"

"What?"

Alicia scoffed at him. "Don't be dirty."

"You like it when I'm dirty."

"Shut up!" Alicia laughed, swatting his head.

Alicia moved her hands up to his shoulders and began kneading them slowly. George moaned loudly.

"That feels so good," George said, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven.

Alicia sighed. "You know you're going to owe me a massage after this right?"

"Yes, that's what I was hoping for," George said cheerfully. Turning around and looking at her suggestively.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Face front you randy prat."

"You know this just is not doing it for me," George said standing up.

Alicia looked insulted. "Excuse me?"

George took off his shirt. "There, that's better."

The air seemed to leave Alicia as she gaped at George's chiseled abs. She finally realized what she was doing and quickly closed her mouth.

"George!" she whispered urgently, "What on earth are you doing? Put your shit back on, someone could come in here!"

George shook his head and waved her off. "Nah, everybody is a dinner, they won't be back here for another twenty minutes or so," he said as he turned to sit down on her again.

Alicia stared at the muscular back in front of her. _Oh my gosh…oh…my gosh._

"Aleeesha…I'm waiting," George said in a sing song voice.

She took a deep breath and resumed her massage. The incredible urge to rap her arms around his bare stomach came over her but she quickly pushed that thought away.

"Shouldn't we be going down to dinner?"

George didn't answer. He was too busy enjoying the feel of Alicia's soft hands on his bare skin. _It doesn't get any better than this,_ George thought blissfully. He vaguely recalled her asking him something.

"Huh, dinner? We can go down to the kitchens later tonight."

Alicia's hands were getting tired so she lightly dragged her finger tips up and down his back.

"Oh, jeez," George groaned, sitting up straighter as her hands went near his sides. It tickled but he by no means wanted her to stop. "Ali, you are so damn good at this."

Alicia blushed. George only swore when he was really mad or really happy. She decided he'd had enough massaging.

"What did you stop for?" He asked turned around and looking at her.

The disappointed look on his face made Alicia smile. "My hands are tired. And your muscles are too big."

"What are you talking about? My muscles are the definition of perfect!" George stated, standing up to stretch.

Alicia rolled her eyes and stood up as well, rubbing her legs. George was pretty heavy. In her opinion his muscles _were_ perfect but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"I suppose it's your turn now," George said, smiling mischievously.

"What?"

"Lay down on the floor."

"What! Why?" Alicia asked, looking at him like he had gone mad.

George sighed impatiently. "Your _massage_."

"Right now? Why do I have to lay on the floor?"

"Just do it. It'll be easier that way," George told her while she grabbed a pillow to put her head on.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me that. I really enjoyed your two tons sitting on me."

"Stop your complaining and lay down already!" George said poking her in the stomach.

Alicia glared at him, but got on the floor anyways. George climbed on top on her so that he was straddling her.

When Alicia felt George sitting on her backside she leaned up and tried to turn around. "What _are_ you doing?"

George pushed her head back down into the pillow. "Be quiet."

George began his massage and Alicia let out a squeal of surprise. "Are those your hands?"

"Of course they're my hands you dunderhead."

"How are you doing that?"

"What? This?" George asked pushing his knuckles into her lower back.

"Oh gosh…yes, that." Alicia said closing her eyes and relaxing into the pillow.

After a few moments Alicia spoke again. "Do you always have to sit on me?"

George moved up to her shoulders and Alicia moaned. "You're quite comfortable you know," George told her, smirking.

Alicia turned around underneath him so she was lying on her back facing him. She tried to ignore the fact that he was still shirt-less. "You know what? I don't want to use up all of my massage right now." She tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"What are you talking about?" George questioned, looking puzzled.

"You can give me the rest of my massage some other time, now get off me," she said, once again pushing at his bare chest.

George put his hands over hers, giving her his evil grin. "Sorry, I don't think so."

He reached down to tickle her and Alicia gasped. She grabbed his hands and tried to reason with him. "No! No, wait one second. Er…we can't do this right now!"

"And why is that? Because you always lose?"

"I do _not_ always lose!" Alicia said, crossing her armed in front of her chest.

George started to tickle her again.

"Wait! WAIT!" Alica yelled, slapping at George's hands. "If _I_ win, you have to give me massages for a week!"

"And if I win?" George asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Umm…"

"You kiss me."

"WHAT?" Alicia exclaimed sitting up.

But George had already begun tickling her. Alicia rolled back onto her stomach and wiggled out from underneath George. She tried to crawl away but George grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him.

Alicia turned around and slapped him.

"Ow! Damn…what was that?"

Alicia laughed and took the opportunity to pounce on him. "I win!" she yelled from sitting on George. Just then the portrait hole opened, and in came Fred, Lee, Katie, and Angelina.

For the first few moments they all just stared at each other.

"_What_ in Godric's name are you two doing?" Fred asked, looking scandalized.

Katie and Angelina burst into laughter. The group came and sat on the couch in front of the two.

"Oh, please continue…don't mind us!" Lee said making himself comfortable.

Alicia bit her lip and tried to think of a god excuse. They would never believe her if she told them what they were actually doing. "Oh, we were just…"

Suddenly, George pushed her back so he was the one on top again. He leaned in close and whispered so only she could hear, "I won." And with that, he bounded up to the boys' dormitories leaving Alicia to explain. She tried to wipe off the stupid smile that had plastered itself on her face. She was going to _kill_ George.

"So I guess you guys have _finally_ paired up?" Angelina asked excitedly.

Alicia sighed from where she lay, sprawled across the floor. "No!"

"You mean to tell us that George was half naked with you straddling him and you both aren't together?" Fred asked, looking suspicious.

"He was giving me a massage and I swear if you lot ask if me if George and I are an item _one more time_, someone is getting slugged and it's _not _going to be me."

"Alicia…massages are usually on your back," Katie said, smirking.

Alicia groaned and covered her face with her hands. "It _was_ on my back! Ugh, I don't want to go through this right now…go ask George."

Lee stood up. "Alright, let's go pester George…I still don't understand how what you two were doing could in anyway be innocent…" Lee said heading towards the boys' staircases, Angelina and Katie followed him.

"Coming Fred?" Angelina asked, turning around.

Fred shook his head. "No, I'll talk to George later."

Angelina nodded and continued her way up the stairs. Once they were all gone, Fred turned to Alicia.

"Alright, Alicia, it's time to tell Uncle Fred what's going on between you and my amazingly attractive brother," he said, pulling Alicia onto the couch next to him.

Alicia leaned into Fred as he put his arm around her. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Well then, let me inform you! You and George are absolutely bonkers about each other but have yet to act on your feelings, so instead, you both drive everyone crazy with your insane flirting sessions and refusal to accept that you are made for each other."

"Fred."

"I'm just being honest. You know you like him," said Fred, poking her in the ribs.

Alicia sighed. "I guess I do," she shrugged, admitting it for the first time.

"Wonderful! One down, one to go!"

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked as Fred smiled at her triumphantly.

"Well now all I have to do it get George admit his undying love for you and you'll be snogging each other senseless in no time," Fred explained as if it was to most obvious thing in the world.

Alicia looked surprised. "But George doesn't like me."

"Are you blind? When George flirts with you, it's not just for the sport."

"George flirts with everyone."

Fred shook his head. "Yes, but does he flirt without a shirt? I highly doubt it."

Alicia looked like she was about to argue but Fred shushed her.

"Alicia, sweetheart, trust me, I'm his brother. We are practically the same person. He only flirts with those other girls because he needs to keep his flirting skills in tip-top condition for when it's time to flirt with you!"

Just then, George came back downstairs (wearing a shirt again), along with Katie, Lee, and Angelina.

"Look, I'll prove it to you," Fred whispered to Alicia as the group approached. Fred pulled Alicia closer so she was practically on top of him."What are you doing!" Alicia whispered back. Fred pinched her and told her to shut up.

George came over with a smile on his face but when he saw Fred and Alicia, it quickly faded.

"So George, did you straighten them out?" Alicia asked as Fred took her hand in his.

"What?"

"So you were telling the truth, Alicia? Massages? That's a pretty good excuse…hey Katie, want a massage?"

"Shut up, Lee," Katie and Alicia said in unison.

"Alicia, could I talk to you in private for a second?" Fred asked meaningfully.

Alicia nodded and walked over to the far end of the room hand in hand with Fred. Once they were out of earshot, Fred looked at her smirking.

"See? He's completely jealous."

She glanced over to wear George sat. Katie, Lee, and Angelina were talking to him but his eyes were on her. He didn't look too happy.

"I dunno…" Alicia said, sounding uncertain.

Fred sighed. "He's going to kill me for this…look at me."

Alicia looked at him and he took her face in his hands. She vaguely noticed that they now had the attention of Katie and Angelina as well. He leaned in closer.

"Fred!" Alicia whispered, trying to remember that this wasn't George.

"Shh, any second now," he leaned closer, "three, two…"

"FRED," George's voice rang out from across the room.

"I told you," Fred said, winking at Alicia and releasing her face. Alicia laughed and shook her head at the lengths people would go to get George and her together.

"Yes, George?" Fred asked nonchalantly.

"Get over here."

As Fred strutted over to his brother, Katie and Angelina hopped over to Alicia, with Lee not far behind.

"Uh-oh, what was that about?" Angelina asked looking over at the twins who were whispering urgently to each other.

"Fred wanted to prove that George liked me so he tried to make him jealous."

"Alicia, he _did_ make George jealous…not to mention Angelina," Lee told them.

Angelina smacked him on the arm. "I was NOT jealous. I'm over Fred, I've told you that."

Katie shook her head. "Angelina, you went out with him in _third year._ Just because it didn't work out then, doesn't mean it won't work out now. You both have grown up a lot since then."

"Yeah, and I can tell Fred still likes you," Alicia added.

"So you can see Fred still likes Angelina, but you can't see that George is obsessed with you?" Lee asked incredulously.

"He's not obsessed with me!" Alicia said trying not to blush.

George and Fred seemed to have straightened things out, but George couldn't stop glancing over at Alicia. Fred decided he would move things along.

"Lee, come here for a second," Fred yelled across the room. Lee began to walk towards him but the girls weren't following.

"Lee!"

Lee stopped, confused. Fred raised his eyebrows and tried to make him understand what he was trying to do. Luckily, George was busy looking at Alicia so he didn't notice.

Finally, Lee got the picture. He turned back around and grabbed Katie and Alicia, dragging them over to Fred.

Fred rolled his eyes. _Well that was sure discreet,_ he thought to himself.

The girls looked at him in annoyance.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"I wanted to give the love birds some time alone," Fred told them, smirking.

"Oh, well in that case," Lee started pushing Angelina towards Fred. Angelina elbowed him before he could finish.

The group turned and watched as George got up and approached Alicia. He came to stand in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. Alicia was smiling up at him.

"Oh, they are so sweet!" Angelina sighed as George whispered something into her ear. Alicia started blushing.

George nudged his head against Alicia's and Katie squealed with delight. Lee and Fred exchanged looks.

Alicia and George looked over at them. The group turned away quickly and pretended to be talking. They heard Alicia laugh.

"Where are you going?" Fred questioned as his brother and Alicia headed for the portrait hole, hand and hand.

"The kitchens," George said with a smug smile. "I won a prize earlier today and I intend to collect it."

Alicia shook her head smiling. "He didn't win anything, he cheated."

"I won square and fair!" George said looking scandalized.

"It's fair and square…and you only won after I won."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"Nope, sorry."

"What on earth are you two going on about?" Angelina asked.

Alicia and George looked at them like they only just remembered they were there.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously.

"Er, we'll be back later," Alicia said edging towards to door.

"Don't bother waiting up," George added meaningfully as he followed her. Alicia turned around and smacked him on the arm.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry," Alicia told them, disappearing through the portrait hole. George followed her with an excited expression.

Katie raised her eyebrows. "Maybe we won't be needing our plan to get them together after all."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry this chapter is rather short. But I'll try to update really soon! Keep reviewing! It makes we work twice as fast!  
:D

* * *

Alicia bounded down the corridor, George not far behind her. She loved the excitement of roaming to castle at night. 

"This is so exciting!" Alicia squealed.

"Pshht, this is nothing," George said.

"Oh? You think you could take me somewhere more adventurous?" Alicia asked coyly. George just smirked at her.

Alicia stopped, trying to remember which way it was to the kitchens. George grabbed her arm.

"This way," he said leading her into a dark hallway.

"This is kind of spooky," Alicia remarked, hugging George's arm closer to her as they went through the shadows.

"That's why Fred and I don't bring girls…well, except for you."

"What does th—, aww that's so sweet!" Alicia said hugging George.

George awkwardly hugged her back. _What did I say?_ _Girls are bloody insane._

When they had finally reached the portrait of the fruit, Alicia reached out to tickle the pear but George grabbed her wrist.

"Now how about my kiss?"

_Oh gosh. _Alicia was just about to answer when they heard someone coming down the hallway.

"Omigod!"

She froze, feeling as if her heart was going to burst open. George hurriedly tickled the pear and slipped into the kitchens, Alicia scrambling in behind him.

Once they were safely inside, Alicia whipped around to George. "George—!"

"Would you calm down, you crazy woman!" George softly pushing her away.

"George, if we get caught we are going to be in so much trouble!" Alicia whispered moving away from the door.

"Yeah yeah…just grab food and we'll take it to the common room with us," George replied, tip-toeing over to some cakes.

"I told you we should've just gone to dinner."

"You know you would rather see me without a shirt then go to dinner," George said smugly.

_Hell yes,_ thought Alicia."Yeah George, my life revolves around you," she said sarcastically.

"As it should."

"So your life revolves around me then, right?" Alicia asked, grinning.

George cupped her face in his hand and gazed into her eyes, smirking. "Yeah. It does."

Alicia bit her bottom lip and covered his hand with hers. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled away.

When they had gotten enough food (or in George's case, dessert) they left the kitchens and headed for the common room.

About halfway there, they heard someone coming. Alicia gripped his arm.

George squinted into the darkness trying to make out who it was. The person turned to the side and he saw the silhouette of a long crooked nose. Snape.

George felt he would die on the spot, but luckily Snape hadn't seen them yet. George dragged Alicia down a different corridor and up a flight of stairs.

"What are we going to do now?" Alicia asked, holding George's hand as he led her up another flight of stairs.

"We can get back another way," he told her confidently. Just then, the staircase moved, turning them in a different direction.

"We are so going to get lost."

"Stop your belly aching."

Alicia laughed out loud. "_Belly aching?_ You are absolutely bonkers."

"At least I don't use the word bonkers," George replied.

Alicia smirked. "As least I don't wear glow in the dark boxers!"

"Hey, that was ages ago. I can't even believe you remember that!" George scoffed.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "So what was that you were wearing just last month?"

George paused for a second but apparently he couldn't think of anything else to say. "Hey, shut up."

After a couple moments of silence, he spoke again. "At least I don't wear glow in the dark thongs."

Alicia looked at him. "George…I don't wear glow in the dark thongs."

"Well, that's my point!"

Alicia laughed at the thought of George in any kind of thong.

When they had been going up and down different staircases for quite some time, and all of their food had been eaten, George decided he needed a break.

"What are you doing?" Alicia asked when George walked over to a wall and sat down up against it.

"I need to rest for a bit," George replied, pulling Alicia down next to him.

"You are so lazy."

"Why don't you energize me?" George asked, raising his eyebrows. Alicia ignored him.

"Do you know what time it is?"

George pretended to look at his watch. "Looks like it's time for you to give me my kiss!"

"George!" Alicia scolded, softly hitting George on his leg and leaving it there.

"Pro—probably about 9:00," George said attempting to ignore Alicia's hand.

"Maybe you could give me the rest of my massage," Alicia suggested.

"Only, if you take off your shirt this time."

"George!" Alicia shoved him over.

"Besides, I'm the one who won, not you," George told her.

Alicia sighed. "Well, I suppose I could give you your so called "prize" now…since there's nothing better to do at the moment."

Alicia's heart started pounded. _Am I seriously about to kiss George?_ She thought as George gave her the grin that made her go wild.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked patting the floor in front of him.

"Why do I have to move over there?"

"Well you have to kiss me…I just sit here and enjoy it."

Alicia shook her head but couldn't help but smile. She moved and kneeled in front of him. His deep blue eyes bore into hers and she felt like she could die on the spot.

George was holding his breath in anticipation. It had all started out as a joke, but it was actually going to happen. His best friend was going to kiss him. _Alicia_ was going to _kiss_ him.

She looked at the gorgeous face of George Weasley. _Oh for heaven's sake Alicia, just kiss him! _Alicia took a deep breath and leaned forward.

Time seemed to slow as the space between George and Alicia grew smaller…and smaller…until finally…their lips met.

Alicia had planned on giving him a quick kiss but once her lips met his she found she couldn't pull away. George's lips were softer than silk and when he deepened the kiss, Alicia felt like she would just float away. Finally, she pulled away.

George stared at a flustered Alicia who stared back. She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Wow," she said, a smile creeping onto her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry I took so long. I was adding somthing to this chapter but I kept messing it up and restarting it. This chapter isn't too good, but the next one will be much better! (i think)

I'll have the next chapter out soon if you all review! And thanksto the people who have reviewed so far! Your reviews make me squeal with delight!(ahah)

Okay, read on...

* * *

"Wow," she said, a smile creeping onto her face.

George started to smile too. They both sat there grinning like idiots, not knowing what to say.

Alicia felt like running around the castle screaming, but decided that would be kind of odd. George's fists were clenched at his sides as he fought the incredible urge to pounce on top of Alicia and kiss her again.

"Well, we should probably go now," she said standing up.

George stood up also, feeling himself deflate. He looked at Alicia who seemed to be having trouble breathing. "So what do you think?"

Alicia turned away from George so he couldn't see the dopey smile that had once again appeared on her face. "What are you talking about?"

George smirked and stepped closer to her. "My brilliant kiss, of course!"

"Well…" Alicia started, turning back towards him and biting her bottom lip.

George thought it was the sexiest, most alluring thing he had ever seen. "Yes?"

Alicia felt like she would melt into the floor as she looked into George's glorious deep blue eyes. "You didn't really do anything," she answered smugly, amazed at her ability to speak.

"Oh? Would you like me to properly demonstrate my skills?" George offered, heading down the corridor.

_ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY,_ is what Alicia really wanted to say. Instead she said, "No, that's okay."

George pretended to be disappointed. He actually was disappointed when he thought about it.

As they wormed their way through the dark castle, back to the common room, Alicia's mind was reeling. She had just kissed her best friend. That was totally going to complicate everything!

George tried to speak to Alicia but for once, he couldn't think of anything to say. Alicia seemed to be avoiding his eyes, but he supposed that was a good thing as he couldn't seem to wipe the smug look off his face.

The two friends eventually made it back to the common room and after an awkward goodbye, went into their dormitories.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Fred, along with Lee, Katie, and Angelina, noticed there was something different about George and Alicia. They were still close, but something had changed. It was almost like they were shy around each other. They hadn't even had any tickling fights lately.

One day, George, having not done his homework, switched places with Fred for history class. Alicia and George were partnered together for a history report, so Fred decided that instead of telling Alicia that he and George had switched places, he would just pretend to be George.

"So Alicia, are you ready for this history paper, or what?" Fred exclaimed happily.

Alicia glanced at him for a moment and went back to writing on her parchment. "Yeah, I guess so."

Fred looked puzzled. No witty remark to George? What's going on? "Er…well, that's good."

Alicia kept writing, though not really paying attention to what she was saying. How much longer where things going to go on like this? She hoped she hadn't ruined things with George forever. They couldn't even carry on a proper conversation anymore. She couldn't even hug him anymore. They flinched at the slightest touch of each other.

Fred shifted in his seat. He didn't think he would ever see the day when Alicia and George couldn't find something to talk about. He knew something had happened between them that night when they went down to the kitchens, but Fred wouldn't talk about it.

Fred decided it was time to put his plan into action before it was too late.

Two days later, on Thursday night, Fred cornered Brady in the common room.

"Brad, my friend! How are you doing this lovely evening?" Fred asked slinging his arm over Brady's shoulder.

"Er, hi," Brady said uncertainly as Fred led him over towards the couch.

"You and Alicia are good friends, yes?" Brady nodded so Fred continued. "And I'm sure you've noticed what George and her are like sometimes. Well, I have this plan to get them together, but I'll need your help."

"You mean they're _still_ not going out? Alicia told me a while ago that she thought she might like him…I thought they would have gotten together by now," said Brady.

"Yes well, George isn't really the smart twin…but let's get to the point. I need you to get Alicia to agree to go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Like _together_?"

"No, separately," Fred said sarcastically.

"Well how is that going to get George and Alicia together?"

Fred sighed. "Us Weasleys tend to be the jealous type…especially George, and our little brother Ron, which is why you have to be all over Alicia."

Brady raised his eyebrows. "That's a good plan. But don't you think Alicia will suspect something?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose she might, but she'll have no idea it has anything to do with George. She'll just think you've gone mad."

"Oh, well I'm _so_ relieved."

"Good! Then, it's settled," Fred said, standing up, ignoring the sarcasm in Brady's voice. "Make sure, you ask her by tonight." Fred turned and bounded up to his dormitory leaving Brady wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Alicia had just finished herTranfiguation essay and was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower. She entered the common room and found Brady waiting for her.

"Hey, Alicia," he said running his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Hey, Brad! What's up," she responded walking over to him.

"So you're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Brady asked, trying not to sound like a prat.

Alicia smiled and moved her book bag to her other shoulder. "Yes, of course. Are you?"

Brady held in a groan as he saw Fred dragging George down the stairs. Fred winked at him.

Brady sighed. _Sorry, George._

"Maybe…I was wondering if…if maybe you wanted to go together?"

Alicia looked taken aback. A couple weeks ago, the day she fainted, she had told Brady about her confusing feelings for George. He told her that George liked her, without a doubt. It didn't seem fitting that he would ask her out after encouraging her to make a move on George.

"Sure," Alicia answered uncertainly as the twins approached them. One of them was smiling brightly at Brady, the other one was scowling. She guessed the latter was George.

"Okay, well I guess I'll meet you down here tomorrow?" Brady asked, trying to avoid George's glare.

"Yeah, okay. See you, tomorrow!" Alicia waved goodbye as Brady walked, or rather ran over to the boys' dormitories.

"Do my ears deceive me or did you Brad just ask you out?" Fred asked excitedly. A little too excitedly, Alicia thought.

"Yes, I supposed he did." She looked to George who had yet to say anything.

"Well they make a cute couple, eh George?" Fred asked, nudging George in the ribs.

George gave Fred an icy stare but Fred took no mind.

"Now how about that game of chess?" Fred asked George.

George looked at Alicia, who was looking over at the fire. She looked up at George and he quickly looked away.

"Actually, I think I'll just go to bed."

Alicia looked at him questioningly but he refused to meet her eyes.

"Already? Well, alright, I'll just play Alicia then," said Fred as George made his way up to the common room.

Alicia waiting until George was gone. "Fred Weasley, what are you doing?" Alicia asked, sitting next to Fred on the couch.

Fred looked at her, feigning innocence. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about."

Alicia glared at the innocent expression on Fred's face. When Fred looked innocent, you knew he was up to something.

"What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Yes, you have."

"No I haven't."

"Yes—"

"I am innocent! I have done nothing."

"Lies!"

"Why do think I've done something?"

"Because I _always_ know when you've done something!"

"Nonsense."

"Tell me!"

Katie and Angelina came down into the common room. "What are you two going on about?"

"Yeah, George, what have you done now?" Katie asked.

"I beg your pardon but I'm Fred—"

"He won't tell me!" Alicia interrupted.

"—and why do people always blame me and George?" Fred finished.

Angelina came and sat between Fred and Alicia. Katie sat on Alicia's other side.

"Now, now, children, no fighting," Angelina said putting her arms around Alicia and Fred.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

Alicia turned to her friend, scowling. "Well…George came downstairs but then he got all moody. Brady was down here and George seemed like he was mad at him for some reason. I _know_ Fred has something to do with it but I don't know what."

Katie looked past Alicia to Fred who was looking at her widening his eyes and pointing towards the boys dormitories. Finally it clicked and Katie realized what had happened. Fred had put their plan into action.

"Oh…" Katie replied, not sure what she was supposed to say. Fred and Angelina were frantically motioning for her to speak before Alicia got suspicious.

Alicia noticed Katie looking past her and turned around. Fred and Angelina quickly resumed expressions of nonchalance. Alicia glared at them all suspiciously.

"Do you guys know something I don't?"

"Don't be silly."

"No, of course not…"

"Preposterous," came their replies.

Alicia rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well fine, don't tell me. See if I care," she told them turning towards the boys' staircase as Lee was coming down.

"I suppose you're in on it too?" Alicia asked Lee.

"What are you talk—?"

"Oh, please, I don't want to start that again. Is George still awake?" Alicia asked heading up the stairs.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't recommend going in there, he's—" Lee trailed off as Alicia disappeared into the boys dormitories. "—in a bad mood." Lee finished lamely. He shrugged and went over to where Angelina, Katie, and Fred sat.

"What's wrong with her?" Lee questioned.

Angelina sighed. "She's suspected that we're up to something."

Lee furrowed his brows in worry. "She doesn't know our plan, does she?"

"No but she suspects that it has something to do with Brady and George," Fred answered.

"Alicia _always_ knows when we're not telling her something. She should take Trelawney's place," Katie stated, grinning.

"She also has a knack for guessing. I couldn't tell you one time she's been wrong," Fred added.

"Like when she thought Katie liked Oliver!" Angelina remarked.

"Yeah, like in third year when she said you and Fred would be going out by Halloween. Not one person believed her because at the time, you both didn't really like each other. But she was right, and at Halloween you were snogging each other like mad," Lee added chuckling.

An uncomfortable silence passed as Fred and Angelina exchanged glances and quickly looked away. Fred coughed and shifted nervously.

Katie smirked at the two of them and then lightly slapped Lee. "Way to go Lee."

"What?" Lee asked as Katie rolled her eyes at him. "What did I do?"

* * *

Alicia entered the 5th year boys' dorm.

"George?" Alicia asked looking around the empty room.

"George, are you in here?" Alicia asked standing in the middle of the room.

Just then the bathroom door opened to reveal George Weasley with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"Alicia!" George exclaimed, dropping his towel in surprise.

Alicia screamed and turned around quickly before she could see anything.

"Alicia!" George repeated, this time sounding both aggravated and mortified.

Alicia burst out laughing. "I am _so_ sorry," she slapped her forehead in embarrassment. "Er, can I turn around now?"

She heard George scoff so she turned around. George had the towel back on and he was staring at her with his hands on his hips.

"What the bloody hell do you thing you're doing in here?" George asked.

She looked back at him with her lips pursed together, trying not smile. She shrugged.

"Why didn't you knock?" George asked running his hands through his hair. Alicia started laughing.

"Stop laughing! I could've been naked."

"Uh, George you pretty much were."

"Well that just proves my point!"

"I never have to knock," Alicia stated, walking away and sitting on George's bed.

George sighed. "You're lucky I'm a Weasley."

"Oh, and why is that?" Alicia asked, laying back and stretching herself across the bed.

"We're not known for being shy. Well except for Percy, but I suppose that's a good thing. Not to mention the fact that we're well endowed."

"GEORGE! Thanks, now I'm going to have nightmares," Alicia exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"Sure you'll have dreams, but I doubt they'll be nightmares," George grinned, winking at her.

Alicia blushed and rolled her eyes. "You think you are _so_ hot don't you?"

"You know it's true."

"Right. Well anyways, I came up here to ask you if you were okay," Alicia said.

George came and sat down next to her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," Alicia replied, deciding she wouldn't press the matter, happy that she was almost talking to him normally.

An uncomfortable silence came over and George nervously adjusted his towel. Alicia, remembering what happened earlier, suppressed a smile.

"It seems like I haven't really talked to you in a while," Alicia mentioned, with a touch of apprehension in her voice.

"That's not my fault," George replied curtly.

"I never said it was," Alicia snapped back. "What's your problem?"

George looked at her. "What's yours?"

Alicia sat up abruptly. "I'm not the one freaking out!"

George was about to retort, but words eluded him when he noticed how much closer Alicia was to him.

"Go bother someone else, I'm going to take a shower." George said, as he got up and left her.

Alicia glared at him and then got up and left, slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

I few days ago, I reread chapter six (I always have a couple more chapters written than the one's I submit) and at the end of the chapter when Alicia left George's room, I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. Why are they fighting! But then I was like...Hey, this is my story, I already know what's going to happen! I almost forgot that I was reading my own writing! Good story right? I know, I know.

Don't listen to me, I don't know what I'm talking about. Readthe chapter!

* * *

Alicia stormed back into her room. "Oh, the _nerve of that little…why I ought to…I was being NICE! For heavens sake, what has gotten into these people!"_

"George?"

Alicia let out a shriek of surprise. "Oh, I didn't see you all there," Alicia gasped looking at her roommates who were sitting in a circle on the floor. "And how did you know I was talking about George?"

Angelina grinned. "Because he's the only person who makes you talk to yourself."

"What did he do?" Juliette, one of her roommates asked.

Alicia took a deep, calming breath and sat down next to them all. "Well I went up there to see what was wrong with him, and everything was fine until he snapped at me all of a sudden. I was being nice! And he tells me to get lost, like _I_ did something wrong! It's not my fault he's being weird. I was only being a good friend."

She then remembered George's towel falling off and she fought to suppress a smile.

"Then what are you smiling for?" Angelina asked, looking at her strangely.

Alicia frowned quickly, deciding she would keep that story between her and George. "Nothing."

"Well I know just what will cheer you up!" Katie said, clasping her hands together. "Before you came we were playing your favourite game!"

Alicia stared at her blankly. "Spin the bottle?"

Angelina let out a shout of laughter. "No! Truth or dare, silly."

"Oh, well that's good. No offense but I doubt kissing _you_ lot would cheer me up," Alicia said, smirking.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"I bet kissing George would," Juliette said quietly.

"Julie!" Alicia exclaimed, lightly slapping her arm. Juliette was usually really shy so Alicia never really talked to her that much. The fact that even she knew about her and George was baffling. Juliette grinned.

"Oh let's get on with the game already!" Angelina said, laughing at Juliette's remark.

"So Alicia, truth or dare?" Katie asked excitedly.

Alicia pondered her choices. If she chose truth, they would undoubtedly ask her about George. Answering truthfully would lead to years of teasing and soon the whole school would find out, sending her friendship with George straight to the dump.

"Dare."

Katie sat back and crossed her arms, smiling evilly. "I dare you…to go knock on the boy's room—meaning Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver's room—and ask for one of their shirts."

Alicia looked at her. Was that supposed to be a good dare? Alicia shrugged and stood up to go. Right before she reached the door, Katie spoke again.

"But you can't be wearing a shirt."

Alicia froze, her hand on the doorknob. _You have_ got_ to be kidding me._

"Wait…what!"

"You heard me."

"But what if—"

"No buts."

"But—"

"Alicia!"

Alicia groaned and pulled her shirt off. She looked down. _Oh, for all the days to wear my red wonder bra!_ She thought to her self. Angelina, Katie, and Juliette snickered.

"Can't I at least change my—"

"No!" Angelina exclaimed, pointing to the door.

Alicia whimpered and opened the door, peeking down into the common room. She went down to the bottom of the stairs and headed towards to boys' staircase. On the way there she noticed that someone _was_ in the room.

Her breath caught in her throat…Harry Potter was sitting in the common room! But to her immense relief, he was fast asleep. She didn't think she would be able to stand it if the Boy-Who-Lived saw Alicia topless. Then she might become know as the Girl-With-No-Shirt.

Chuckling at her stupid joke, she sped up her steps and bounded up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door she was supposed to knock on. If she didn't do it, they would know because she wouldn't have one of their shirts. _Maybe I should go back downstairs and try to take Harry's shirt off without him noticing…_

Alicia knocked on the door. _Please don't let it be George!_ She heard shuffling inside and held her breath. The door swung open.

Oliver Wood looked down at her. "Oh, hi Alicia! Isn't a bit late to be—" Oliver's voice faded away when he fully looked at Alicia. He opened his mouth a few times, as if to say something more, but words seemed to be failing him.

Alicia was just about to explain when Fred came up behind Oliver. "Who is it, Oliv…OH MY G—" Fred was cut off when Alicia slammed her hand over his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Fred! Do you want to wake up the whole school?" She said pushing him back into the room. Oliver closed the door behind her, his mouth still hanging open. But it was too late, Lee and George were already coming over to see what all the commotion was about.

George who was drinking a glass of water, started choking. Lee's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his sockets, and Fred had his hand over his mouth, looking like he was in shock.

After some sputtering, George was the first to speak. "Alicia!" He exclaimed in a voice she would expect her mother to use if she caught her in a situation like this.

Alicia self-consciously crossed arms across her chest. When Lee turned around swearing, she remembered what bra she was wearing and quickly put her arms back down.

"Er, can I borrow a shirt?" She asked, sheepishly.

"No!" Fred and Lee said at the same time. George glared at them.

"Alicia," Oliver asked, trying very hard to keep his eyes on her face, "Why are you…"

George came and stood in front of her as if trying to cover her from the others. "Why are you here?"

Alicia glared at him and tried to shove past him.

"Oh, great question, George," Fred said sarcastically, pulling Alicia from George and leading her over to his clothes. George grabbed her other hand trying to pull her back towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't done talking to her, obviously," George replied, tugging her arm.

"Yeah right, you just want to look at her—"

"Fred!" Alicia said, as he pulled her other arm.

"I'm not _you_, Fred!" George retorted, yanking Alicia in his direction again.

"Oh? Then why do you look exactly like me?" Fred exclaimed, pulling Alicia's hand from George's.

"No…You look like _me_!" George said, grabbing Alicia around the waist and pulled her away from Fred.

Fred came and did the same thing. "Let go!"

"You let go!"

"Hell no, I had her first!" Fred said, slapping at George's hands.

George slapped at Fred's hands, accidentally hitting Alicia. George paused and looked down.

"Ouch!" Alicia frowned, covering her chest with one of her hands.

"Sorry…"

"See look what you did!" Fred scolding, pulled Alicia to himself and lifting her off the ground.

"That was your fault!" George said. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

_Oh great, a Weasley sandwich,_ Alicia thought and Fred and George continued to pull her in opposite directions. Oliver and Lee looked on with appalled expressions.

"What's going on in there?" Percy Weasley's voice came from behind the door. Everyone froze.

Oliver swore and pushed George and Alicia into George's bed and closed to curtains. "Don't say anything!" Oliver whispered when Alicia looked like she was going to protest. "Now get under the covers and pretend to be sleeping."

After making Fred do the same thing, they picked up a history book and pretended to be fighting over it just as Percy opened the door.

"What are you doing up at this time of night? Don't you know that _some_ people have to get up in the morning? I have prefect duties, you know!"

Lee glared at Oliver. "He say's this is his history book…but it's not it's mine!"

"No it's not!" Oliver replied, yanking the book from Lee.

Alicia, who was smashed up against George, rolled her eye's at their wonderful acting skills.

Percy took the book from Oliver and set it on the dresser. "Off to bed, both of you!"

"Fine!" Lee sighed and climbed into his bed, Oliver doing the same. Percy left, slamming the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Fred got up and turned the light back on.

"You guys have learned so much from me!" Fred said, looking from Oliver to Lee, wiping pretend tears from his face.

Alicia, who was still snuggled behind George, tapped him on the shoulder when he made no move to get up. "George?"

George turned around and looked at her. "Alicia, I'm really sorry about earlier. I guess I just lost my temper, it had nothing to do with you."

Alicia was silent for a moment, giving him a cold look. She broke into a smile. "It's okay. I can't stand being mad at you anyways!" Alicia whispered happily, leaning over and hugging George. George hugged her back and snapped her bra strap.

"George!" Alicia scolded, pulling back and punching him in the stomach.

"It's not my fault you're not wearing a shirt," George replied, trying to control his eyes, which seemed to have a magnet pulling them downwards no matter how hard he tried to keep them up.

"Hello, George, my eyes are up here!" Alicia said, waving her hands in front of his face.

George coughed and turned around. "Right…I'll just get you a shirt then," he said opening the hangings and climbing out.

Lee looked at him smirking, but didn't say anything.

Alicia stood up but wrapped one of the sheets around herself, not wanting to go through all the staring again.

"Why don't you have a shirt on Alicia? Not that it bothers me or anything that you don't…in fact it's quite nice…but I'm just curious," Fred asked, nonchalantly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare."

"I'm guessing you chose dare?" Oliver asked, grinning.

"Yep. _Bad_ idea," Alicia replied.

"Good idea!" Fred and George said at the same time.

"It's good to be daring for Quidditch, you know," Oliver added.

"It's good to be topless more often, you know," Lee said.

Alicia scoffed and pushed Lee back into his bed. George handed her his sweater with a large 'G' on it. Alicia looked at it apprehensively but put it on without complaint. She looked up at George who was pursing his lips together, trying not to smile.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Alicia said standing up to leave.

Fred looked up. His eyes rested on Alicia and he burst into laughter. "Oh, _that_ is the definition of adorable. What are you now…Gelicia?" Fred exclaimed, coming to stand next to George.

Alicia sighed and turned away from the identical faces that were laughing at her. "None of you four better tell anyone else about this."

"Hold on," Fred said, turning and rummaging through his trunk. He pulled out a camera and shoved Alicia into George.

"Oh no, Fred, don't take a picture, I look awful!" Alicia pleaded moving towards the door. George grabbed her and held her in front of him. Alicia groaned and put on a smile as Fred snapped the picture.

"That will be a good picture to put up when you both get married," Lee said. Alicia and George pretended not to hear.

"The girls are probably wondering what's taking me so long, I'd better leave. Sorry for keeping you guys up!"

"No, it was our pleasure—" Fred began, hugging her goodbye.

"Literally," Lee added under his breath.

"—and you are welcome to borrow our shirts anytime!"

"Goodnight, Alicia," Oliver waved.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Alicia responded, leaving. George followed her out the door.

"Wait, you forgot this," George said smiling. He handed her a copy of the picture Fred had taken. In the picture George was grabbing Alicia and she was trying to walk out of the picture.

Alicia laughed. "How photogenic."

"Yeah. You'd better get to bed now…you wouldn't want to be tired _tomorrow_. Well, goodnight," George turned back to the room.

"You're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, aren't you?"

George turned back around. "Maybe…aren't you going with Brad?" George asked, a hint of loathing in his voice.

"Well, yes…but I thought you and I could do something, somehow," Alicia responded, feeling like an idiot.

George forced a grin. "I'll think about it."

After giving George a hug goodnight, she headed back into her dorm where Angelina, Katie and Anastasia greeted her at the door.

"Alicia! Where have you been? We thought you had gotten caught," Angelina exclaimed, pulling Alicia inside.

"What took you so—oh I see…" Katie smirked, crossing her arms.

"What?" Juliette asked. Katie motioned towards Alicia's top.

"So it was _George_ who opened the door, eh?" Angelina asked nudging Alicia and tugging at the sweater George had given her.

Alicia grinned and rolled her eyes. "No. It was _Oliver_."

"Oliver!" Katie shrieked.

Katie had a huge crush on Oliver, much to Lee's dismay. Katie and Lee were really close, but Katie didn't seem to reciprocate Lee's feelings towards her.

Alicia nodded, putting on a smirk of her own.

"Oh my gosh! What did he do?" Angelina asked, hopping around excitedly.

"Well Fred came over before he got a chance to really say anything," Alicia began. Angelina's eyes shot up at the mention of Fred. "And he started yelling so I had to shove him back inside the room."

Juliette started laughing. "What about George and Lee?"

Alicia groaned. "Stupid Fred and his yelling made them come over. They were…kind of surprised."

"What did George do?" Angelina, Katie, and Juliette asked at the same time.

Alicia chuckled. "He was drinking water so he started choking."

"Well I'm sure you'll be in his dreams, tonight!" Katie teased.

"Why did you take so long?" Angelina questioned.

Alicia shuddered at the thought. "_Percy._"

"Percy?" All three of the girls squealed.

"He didn't see you, did he?" Angelina asked, looking horrified.

Alicia paused. "Well…no."

Katie let out a sigh of relief. "Good, that would have been _awful." _

"But why didn't he see you?" Juliette asked.

"Er…I hid."

"Where?"

"Just under…some stuff." Alicia's eyes shifted around nervously.

"What do you mean?"

Alicia groaned inwardly. "UnderneathGeorgeinhisbed," she mumbled quickly.

"What?" Katie asked, looking confused.

"What!" Angelina exclaimed, looking like Christmas had come early.

"What?" Juliette asked excitedly, looking at Angelina.

Alicia sighed and decided she had better get it over with and tell them all the details. By the time the girls had finally let her go to sleep, Alicia was exhausted. And minutes after she hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

* * *

Next chapter is the trip to Hogmeade!

It's absolutely KILLING me that George and Alicia aren't together yet! I really want them to hurry up, but thats just not the way things are going right now. But we'll see!  
I hope you all are still reading this! Don't forget to leave reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for any mistakes on this chapter! I kind of did it within a couple of hours. I'm leaving for New York in about four hours for a ballet intensive (American Academy of Ballet) and I won't be back until August 14 :((  
I don't think I'll be able to update while I'm there but PLEASE don't froget about my story! I'll update the second I get home!

This probably won't hold you for 5 weeks but its the best I can do! And maybe I will be able to udate while I'm gone!

* * *

The next day, Alicia sat with Brady Beaumont at a table for two in the Three Broomsticks.

Fred, George, and Lee had just gotten out of Madam Puddifoots after setting off a dungbomb under an unsuspecting couples' table. They made a quick getaway before anyone could realize who had done it.

Fred and Lee had spoken with Katie and Angelina earlier that day and they planned to meet in the Three Broomsticks. Katie and Angelina would try to get a table near Alicia and Brady so George would have a good view of Alicia.

George, Fred, and Lee entered the Three Broomsticks. "Angelina! Katie! What a pleasant surprise!" Lee exclaimed loudly , walking over to their table.

Katie whacked him on the head. "Please Lee, try to be more obvious," she mumbled in his ear as Fred and George sat down.

"Erm…George you can't sit there," Angelina said. Fred had taken the spot George was supposed to sit in.

George looked at her. "Why not?"

Angelina looked to the others for help. They stared back at her blankly. She glanced at Fred and sighed. "Because I want to sit next to Fred," she said, ignoring the looks of amusement she was getting from Katie and Lee.

George raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh, I see," he said nudging Angelina, and switching places with Fred.

Fred looked at Angelina smugly, putting his hand to his chest in mock surprise. "Why that is so sweet of you Angelina!"

Angelina rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table. "Shut up."

Katie chuckled to herself but then realized George hadn't spotted Alicia and Brady yet. "Is that Alicia over there?" Everyone leaned over to get a better look.

"Yeah, that's her," Angelina said as Alicia laughed at something Brady was saying. Her and Katie had gone over what they were going to say and hoped the boys wouldn't mess things up.

George was looking at the couple blankly, not showing any emotion.

"Wow, she looks _gorgeous_," Fred remarked.

George's eyes shot up to Fred, looking slightly annoyed. "She looks okay."

George looked back to Alicia and the girls exchanged looks.

"Wouldn't that be weird if they became like an item," Angelina said to Katie. George made a noise that sounded like an angry dog.

"They would be _so_ cute together!" Katie said excitedly.

"They would become the best couple of the year, most likely," Lee added. Katie looked at him in surprise. For once, Lee actually said the right thing.

Fred was trying to stay in a good mood. He and George were so close that when one of them was feeling sour, it would rub off on the other one.

"It looks like you may end up losing your best friend, George! And I don't mean me," Fred stated.

Katie held her breath waiting for George to explode. But surprisingly, he never did. What he did next surprised everyone.

"Elliana!" George shouted across the room, drawing the attention of Alicia to where they were sitting. Fred gasped audibly as Elliana turned towards there table.

George had dated Elliana for a couple weeks in third year. She was gorgeous, but he broke it off with her because she didn't have a very good sense of humor and she was too boring. In other words, she wasn't Alicia and Elliana took up the time he could be spending with her.

After they broke up, Elliana still seemed to like George…in fact, she began to like both of the twins. Fred avoided her like the plague.

George motioned for Elliana to come over. Angelina patted Fred's hand as he started to hyperventilate. Katie and Lee exchanges looks of horror while Alicia stared at the scene from across the room.

"Hey, George! I haven't talked to you in ages!" Elliana squealed, wrapping her arms around Fred's neck. Fred made a face at Lee who started laughing hysterically. Katie smirked and for once let Lee be rude.

"Elliana, I'm George, that's Fred," George said as she finally let go of Fred.

Angelina turned to Katie as Elliana started to wrap herself around George. "Katie, this is going to ruin our plan! Why would George ever call her over here?" She whispered.

"He is probably going to try and make Alicia jealous. Look at her face! She is already getting jealous and all he's done is hug her. Those two are more alike than I thought," Katie mumbled back.

Fred scooted towards Angelina, away from Elliana, as George invited her to sit with them.

"I'll go get an extra chair," Elliana said. She turned towards a nearby table but George grabbed her arm.

"Don't be silly!" George said, pulling her down on top on him. Lee's jaw fell open and Katie and Angelina looked highly appalled. Fred just about died.

At the far side of the room, Alicia felt every happy thought drain out of her. She looked around making sure that there were no dementors nearby. There weren't.

"Alicia…are you okay?" Brady asked, looking concerned.

Alicia continued to watch as Elliana started playing with George's hair. "Yeah," she said meekly, resting her cheek on her hand. She should have never kissed George. Maybe he regretted it ever happening. Now he was going to replace her.

Alicia sighed and turned back towards Brady, putting on a fake smile. "Let's go sit outside! It's nice out."

George watched out of the corner of his eye as Alicia and Brady headed out the door. _How can she kiss me and then go out with that oaf? What a bit— _

"George…hello," Angelina said, waving her hands in front of George's face.

"Huh?"

"We have to go do that _thing_, remember," Angelina said, raising her eyebrows.

Lee stood up pulling Katie with him. "You know, that _thing_, the really important one."

George looked at them, confused. "What thing?"

Fred pulled George up without waiting for Elliana to get up. She stumbled into Lee who shouted out in surprise, causing Katie to start giggling. "The thing you're supposed to show us," he said. He then began to run circles around George as to confuse Elliana of which twin was which.

"Oh _that_ thing," Fred said, resting his hand on George's shoulder. Angelina turned around and buried her face in Katie's shoulder, unable to watch Fred's stupidity any longer. "Well it was nice talking to you Elliana, but I have to go show Fred this thing now," Fred said pushing George towards the door.

"But you are Fr—" George began. Lee slapped his hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Well I want to see what this _thing_ is!" Elliana said brightly, beginning to follow them. Fred pushed her down into a chair.

"Don't be silly! Sit here and enjoy the scenery. Have a butterbeer!" Fred said ushering George out the door. Katie, Lee, and Angelina were up ahead laughing hysterically.

Lee patted Katie on the back who was having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. Angelina was taking deep breaths. Fred was glaring at George.

"What the hell was that about?" George asked once they were outside. Katie, Angelina, and Lee looked up at the tone of George's voice.

"That's a good question!" Fred retorted. "Why would you _ever_ even _think_ of inviting her over?"

"Why not? I wanted to talk to her."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your bloody twin, you didn't want to talk to her!" Fred yelled. Angelina, Katie, and Lee exchanged worried expressions. George and Fred never fought, ever. It was a scary thing to watch.

"Oh? Then, you tell me Fred…why did I invite her over?" George shouted back.

"TO MAKE ALICIA JEALOUS!"

"I DON'T LIKE ALICIA!"

"THAT'S BULL!"

"Me and her are hardly even friends anymore!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"I can't ever talk to her without it being awkward!" George exclaimed, turning away from Fred.

"Why! What happened?" Fred yelled, frustrated.

George faced Fred and paused. He looked at the ground. "Nothing."

"George, tell me what happened," Fred said, softening his tone. He could feeling the unhappiness seeping off of George.

"I don't know," George said in a soft, barely audible voice. He turned away, walking in the direction of the castle. Fred watched his brother walk away, feeling his shoulders deflate. Angelina came and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fred?" She asked apprehensively. Fred had almost forgotten about Katie, Lee, and Angelina.

"Yeah. Let's go," he said turning around and heading towards Honeydukes. Little did they know, Alicia and Brady sat around the corner having heard the whole fight.

Alicia whimpered and dropped her head onto Brady's shoulder. "See! I never should have kissed him. Now he hates me and I've ruined everything!"

Brady gave her a pat on the back. "Don't be ridiculous, Alicia! Are you blind? He's crazy about you."

Alicia sat back up and looked at Brady, smiling despite everything she had just heard. "Listen to what you just said and then we'll talk about who's crazy."

"Alicia, I'm serious. Can't you see it? Can't you hear it in his voice?"

"Then why does he seem more distant since I—since that night? He even said we're hardly friends!" Alicia asked.

Brady was quiet for a moment. "He's afraid you won't like him. It's probably hard for him to not kiss you again when he sees you. So he avoids you so he won't have to worry about it."

Alicia looked at him strangely. "How do you know?"

Brady shook his head and looked away. "Let's just say I've been in his position before."

Alicia's eyes widened and she gasped. "You like someone!" Brady met her daze and nodded. "Oh, you _have_ to tell me who!"

Brady shook his head. "No."

Alicia frowned. "You know who I like, it's only fair if you tell me."

Brady tried to change the subject. "Nice day isn't it?"

Alicia shoved him playfully. "Oh stop it. Tell me! You know I won't tell anybody."

Brady groaned and gave in. "Eh…it's Arwen from Ravenclaw," he said quickly.

Alicia squealed loudly causing Brady to jump. "No! Arwen Dacalia? You guys would be _ridiculously_ cute together! She's beautiful! Oh, I have to set you guys up."

"No! I was hoping you didn't know who she was."

"Oh, I know all right," Alicia said smirking. "And Brady? Thanks for everything…I know I haven't been the best date today."

"No, you were great," Brady said smiling, offering his hand to Alicia.

Alicia took it, and the two stood up. "And thanks for cheering me up. You really helped."

"Anytime," Brady replied as they began to make their way up to the castle.

Alicia bade Brady farewell in the common room and went on up to her room. Katie and Juliette sat on Katie's bed whispering about something when she walked in. They stopped when they saw her.

Angelina was nowhere to be seen. She was probably with Fred somewhere. Hopefully Fred and George weren't mad at each other.

"Hey, Alicia," Katie said smiling, with a touch of sympathy in her voice.

Alicia hated when people felt sorry for her. Katie probably didn't know she had heard everything that had happened earlier. "Hey Katie, Juliette. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Did you have a nice time with Brady?" Katie asked.

Alicia smiled slightly. "Yeah. He's such a great guy."

"He's pretty cute."

Alicia chuckled. "Yeah, I've noticed Katie."

"Juliette and I were just about to go down to the common room, do you want to come?" Katie offered.

Alicia thought about it for a moment but decided against it. She didn't think she wanted to take a chance of running into George just then. Or Fred. Or anyone else for that matter.

"No, that's alright. I'm just going to read for a bit," she declined politely.

When Katie and Juliette had left, Alicia grabbed her book and stretched across her bed. She looked at the cover of her book.

_The Life and Love of Alexander and Elisabeth Chamberlain_, it read. On the cover of the book was two hands laced together while everything around them swirled with color. Her older sister had sent it to her from Italy.

The book didn't look too bad, and it wasn't too long. Alicia didn't normally like reading sappy books but she supposed she would give this one a try. At least there was no snogging on the cover.

By midnight, Alicia was practically finished with the book. Once she got past the first chapter, she couldn't put the book down. It wasn't at all what she had expected.

In the beginning, it described how Alexander and Elisabeth met. Their parents were friends so they had been childhood friends for as long as they could remember. They didn't realize their love for each other until they were about 16 years old. At 18 years old they got married.

At this point in the story, Alicia felt her eyes welling up. They were so perfect together, and devoted to each other, it was almost too perfect.

Elisabeth was a beautiful woman who painted the most wonderful artwork in the whole town. Alexander became an Auror shortly after they were married, much to Elisabeth's dismay. Alicia wanted to tell her so be quiet. She had a perfect life, with a perfect husband who now had a well-paying job. What more could she ask for?

Alexander had been working as an Auror for 5 years when his best friend David died. Though she tried not to show it, Elisabeth was very shaken up by this and worried that one day, the same thing would happen to Alexander. After 7 years of marriage, Elisabeth gave birth to their first child.

Alicia was beginning to become resentful of how perfect they were. Why wasn't real life as easy as this? But soon Alicia was astounded to discover that Alexander is fatally wounded at work by a Death Eater and he sends for Elisabeth. With tears streaming down her face, Alicia read on as Elisabeth and Alexander said there last goodbye's.

_'Never have I seen such a beautiful woman, who's smile lights up my world, who's lips hold my joy, and who's eyes reflect the love of which I feel her. Never have I seen a woman as beautiful as you,' _were Alexander's last words.

Alicia was startled when the door opened and in came one of the twins.

"Alicia…are you okay?" He asked, seeing the tears on her face.

Alicia gaped at him for a moment, wondering if it was George. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! I was just…reading."

"That's why you're crying?" He said, smirking, picking up the book.

"It was really sad!"

"It's Fred, by the way," Fred said when he noticed Alicia looking squeamish.

"Oh," she replied feeling both relieved and disappointed. She looked at Fred who had made himself comfortable next to her on the bed. "Wait a minute, how on earth did you get up here? You can't be up here! That's impossible!"

Fred shushed her before she could continue. "I have my ways," he replied mysteriously.

"What did you do?"

"It's a secret. Only George and I know seeing as it was our idea."

Alicia grinned. The twins were freaking geniuses. "So why _did_ you come up here?"

"I wanted to talk you and I really didn't think you would be going back downstairs tonight."

"Aww, you're sweet Freddy," Alicia said smiling, patting him on the cheek.

Fred grabbed her wrist. "Stop it, you're making me blush," he said jokingly. "Tell me what happened between you and George."

Alicia, who hadn't been expecting that question, sat up abruptly. "What are you talking about?"

Fred chuckled. "You responded a little too quickly for me to believe that you don't know what I'm talking about. What happened that night after we found you and my brother canoodling on the floor of the common room?"

"Canoodling? Please!" Alicia scoffed.

"Answer the question."

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask him? He is your brother."

Fred sighed. "Alicia dear, there are some things that I don't need to ask George. I pretty much knew from the moment he came back that night what had happened."

"Then what happened, smarty-pants? Why are you asking me if you know?" Alicia whined.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"What happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Alicia!"

"Okay, okay!" Alicia sighed giving in. "Well you remember how George was saying he was going to claim his 'prize' or something like that?"

"Was that before of after you took his shirt off and pounced on him?" Fred teased.

Alicia thumped him on the head. "Fred! That's not what happened. Anyways…the prize was for whoever won the tickling fight. If I won, he had to give me massages for a week, but if he won…" Alicia paused, not wanted to say the words out loud.

"Yes?" Fred egged her on.

Alicia groaned with frustration. "If he won I had to…you know."

"No, I don't know. Do tell me."

"Ugh, you know…that thing that you do with other people."

"Like Quidditch?"

"Fred! You know what I'm talking about!"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what happened!"

"So what did happen?" Fred said, enjoying every minute of Alicia's annoyance.

Alicia let her head fall into her hands. "I KISSED HIM!" She said finally, much loudly then she would have liked.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Fred said, chuckling to himself. Alicia glared at him.

"You kissed my twin brother. You kissed George! That's like kissing ME!" Fred taunted, poking Alicia.

Alicia pushed him away. "Gross Fred, don't say such things!"

"It was about time you two got together," Fred continued as if Alicia had not spoken.

Alicia snorted and gave Fred a look. "Fred…in case you haven't noticed, George and I _aren't_ together."

Fred rolled off Alicia's bed and stood up. "Not yet."

"What do you mean 'Not yet'? See…you are planning something!"

Fred didn't reply but instead kissed her on the cheek and strutted over to the door. "Goodnight, Alicia."

Alicia sighed and let herself fall back onto her bed. Why did Fred and George have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

PS:  
Sorry they're still not together, ahah. But don't worry, things will get better...

Exerpts from Chapter 9 :  
_Alicia hadn't even caught her breath before she looked to the ground and saw the thing that scared her the most. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she turned around and ran all the way back to the castle, screaming her lungs out.  
__Alicia burst into the Great Hall and was mortified to find that breakfast had started. Everyone looked as her, puzzled as to why she had been screaming._

_When George was far enough ahead of them, Fred spoke. "He's going to find Alicia," he told them meaningfully. _

"No way!" Angelina exclaimed.

"He's going to ask her out?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Something like that."

_George pressed Elliana to him and kissed her with exaggerated passion. Nearly the whole common room was alert to the war that was going on between Alicia and George and were looking back and forth to see what they would do next. Katie was hissing for them to stop but neither of them could hear anything except the anger that was buzzing inside of them... _

**Yes...the next chapter should be pretty interesting.  
See you in 5 weeks!  
3Anastasia Juiliet Roman**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for!**  
I am SOOO sorry, I took so long. Just five minutes ago I was going to have to start this chapter from scratch because my disk still wasn't working!  
I kept waiting hoping it was work (for like the past 2 weeks, sorry again) but it wouldn't so I was JUST starting over when my computer recovered it without the stupid disk! Yaaaay! And to think you would have had to wait another week!

_((Ballet camp was fun btw, but not more fun than Alicia and George. I wanted to post this the entire time I was there! I hope you all didn't forget about me :((. And thanks for all those reviews ppl left while I was gone!))  
_  
Well I won't keep you any longer. Go ahead and read.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alicia got up early the next morning, deciding she would go for a run around the lake. After tip-toeing out of the room, and through the common room, she walked through the empty Hogwarts castle. Thoughts of Sirius Black entered her mind, but she quickly pushed them to the side.

She gasped when she stepped outside. The sunrise was breathtaking. Hogwarts was golden and the window's sparkled with the reflection of the sun. Dew shimmered on the grass like fairy dust. Everything seemed so much brighter.

A gentle breeze woke Alicia out of her stupor and she decided she had better get running. _This could easily be the most romantic place, ever,_ she thought to herself.

For the first few minutes Alicia jogged, she took in the beauty around her. As she continued, her thoughts wandered to George. She sighed. "I love George," she said aloud to herself.

He was her best friend. He made her happy, he made her sad. He made her frustrated and he made her mad. She knew that she wasn't old enough to know what it mean to "be in love" but she knew for a fact that she loved George. As a friend, as a brother, and maybe even as something more.

That kiss had opened her eyes to a lot of things. Well for one, George had great lips. But how was she supposed to know if George actually liked her or if…or if he was just being George. He _did_ flirt with a lot of girls. On the other hand, what Fred said was true…George didn't flirt with other girls to the extend he flirted with her.

Before she knew it, Alicia was halfway around the lake. She took a break and leaned up against a nearby tree. Why had she gone running? She hated running.

Alicia hadn't even caught her breath before she looked to the ground and saw the thing that scared her the most. Adrenaline pumped through her body as she turned around and ran all the way back to the castle, screaming her lungs out.

Alicia burst into the Great Hall and was mortified to find that breakfast had started. Everyone looked as her, puzzled as to why she had been screaming.

Panting, she turned to go up to the Gryffindor tower but someone was calling her name from across the hall. Katie and Angelina motioned for her to come over to them. Eyes followed her as she went and stood in front of Katie, Angelina, Lee, Fred and George.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" George asked, looking worried.

Alicia whimpered trying to catch her breath. She pointed towards the doors.

"What? What did you see?" Katie asked, rubbing Alicia's arm.

Alicia stepped away from Katie's touch. "It was one of those things," she said finally.

"What things?" Lee asked.

"Oh, no," Angelina groaned.

George grabbed Alicia's hands reassuringly. "Was it a You-Know-What?"

"A slug?" Lee asked blankly. Alicia let out a small shriek and George hit Lee in the head.

"Don't say it!" Katie hissed.

For some reason, Alicia was deathly afraid of slugs. She couldn't even say the word without getting squeamish. When they had first heard of Alicia's strange phobia they thought it was funny. But since then they had learned that it was no laughing matter. Alicia was seriously terrified of them.

"It's okay Alicia," Fred said, glaring at people nearby who were snickering.

George pulled Alicia down so she was sitting between him and Fred. "What is wrong with me?" Alicia said, propping her head up on her arms. "I don't understand why I'm scared of them, they're just little—" Alicia stopped, shuddering.

"Stop talking about it, Alicia," Angelina told her.

"Everyone's afraid of something," Lee began, "I'm scared of spiders."

Alicia glared at him. "No you're not."

Lee frowned. "Well I could be."

"Georgie!" Squealed a high pitched voice. Alicia's turned around as Elliana squeezed her way in between her and George. Alicia was the only one aloud to call him 'Georgie'! He hated that name.

Alicia watched on as George shamelessly flirted with Elliana. On the other side of Alicia, Fred and Katie were motioning for Brady to come get Alicia.

Sighing, Brady got up from his spot next to Oliver and walked over to where Alicia was.

Brady glared at Fred and made no move to talk to Alicia. When was this madness going to end? Fred kept nodding his head towards Alicia and Brady was gesturing wildly with his hands. Alicia turned around.

"…Oh, hi Alicia!" Brady said, quickly putting his arms down. "I just came over to…" he glanced at Katie who was using two fingers to signify walking, "ask you if you would come on a walk with me for a second."

Alicia noticed George watching out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, Brady! You're just the person I wanted to see!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Angelina groaned once they had gone.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Those two!" She whispered, pointing in the direction Alicia had just gone and at George, who was still talking to Elliana.

"Fred, what if your plan doesn't work?" Katie asked.

"Name one time one of my plans hasn't worked."

"How about last week when you thought if you gave Filch free dungbombs he would let you out of detention?" Angelina snorted.

Fred scoffed. "That was no plan, it was a mere theory!"

"If _only_ you had listened to me in the beginning…locking them in a closet would have worked like a charm!" Lee boasted.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Lee."

At the other side of the table, George sat pretending to be listening to Elliana. He vaguely noticed Angelina, Lee and Katie whispering about something but he didn't put much thought to it.

Why did Brady always have to come along and ruin things? Why couldn't things between Alicia and him just go back to normal? Why the hell was he talking to Elliana?

"Fred!" George called over interrupting Elliana, who was in mid-sentence. "Sorry Elliana, I just remembered—"

Fred came to his aid. "—we have to go—"

"—do something, but it was nice talking to you!"

"Bye!"

Elliana looked puzzled. "Okay, bye…"

Katie, Lee, and Angelina glared at the twins. Now they were left to make awkward small talk with Elliana.

"Er…so Elliana, do you still like George?" Lee asked, saying the first thing that came to mind. Angelina kicked him underneath the table and Katie pinched his arm. "Ouch! Just kidding…I meant to say—would you like some porridge?"

_Oh, Lord._ Katie groaned, resting her head on the table. Oliver Wood, who was sitting near by spit out the pumpkin juice he was drinking and burst out laughing. Angelina buried her head in Oliver's shoulder, while Lee was still trying to talk to Elliana.

Meanwhile, Fred and George were in an empty corridor talking about Alicia.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Talk to her."

"And say what? 'Hey Alicia, I want you. I'm obsessed with you. Kiss me, I'm Irish!'"

Fred chuckled at George's little outburst. "George, it's really not that hard. In fact, you don't even have to say anything. Simply sweep her off her feet and give her our infamous charming smile."

"That might work."

"Of course it will!"

"I hope that Bradly guy doesn't take it too hard," George said. Truthfully, he really didn't care what Brady thought, but a small part of him (the part Alicia had contributed to) felt like he should be nice.

"Er…trust me, he won't," Fred muttered.

George rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I'm going to do it now."

"Well let's go!"

George and Fred headed in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. _Glory is mine!_ They thought simultaneously. George because Alicia would soon be his, and Fred because his plan was going to work perfectly.

On the way there they ran into Angelina, Katie and Lee, who were also heading towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Thank for leaving us with Elliana!" Angelina complained, shoving Fred. George walked faster, leaving them behind.

"What's his hurry?" Lee asked.

When George was far enough ahead of them, Fred spoke. "He's going to find Alicia," he told them meaningfully.

"No way!" Angelina exclaimed.

"He's going to ask her out?" Katie asked excitedly.

"Something like that."

"Well hurry up you guys! We can't miss this!" Angelina squealed, pulling Katie up ahead. Fred and Lee exchanged looks but followed the girls anyways.

When they entered the common room, George was standing off to the side while Alicia was on the other side off the room laughing with Brady, unaware of George's stare. Fred walked over to him.

"Well what are you standing there for?" Fred asked.

George looked at the Alicia and Brady uneasily. "I think I've changed my mind."

Fred shoved him in Alicia's direction. "Shut up and get over there."

George was halfway across the room when someone called his name. _Oh no._

"George!" Elliana shouted before jumping on George and giving him a bone-breaking hug. Alicia glared at George in disgust.

_Perfect. Just perfect. Thank you so much, Elliana._ George groaned inwardly wishing he had never started talking to her. "Hi Elliana."

Angelina grabbed Fred's arm reassuringly as he looked like he wanted to throttle Elliana. Lee had Katie held tightly against him with his hand covering her mouth to prevent her from shouting expletives.

Across the room, Alicia was trying to look indifferent. _Two can play this game._ Alicia got up and sat up Brady's lap. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alicia, what the hell are you doing?" Brady asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Just play along," she muttered through her fake smile.

Brady sighed wishing he had never agreed to go along with Fred's plan. Not that he didn't like Alicia fawning over him.

Angelina noticed what Alicia was doing and turned to Fred. "Erm, I think your plan is backfiring."

Fred glared at Elliana. "Well maybe if _she_ would stop getting in the bloody way!" He growled.

George looked over Elliana's shoulder and spotted Alicia whispering something into Brady ear from where she sat on his lap. What the hell?

"So how was your day?" Elliana piped embracing George yet again.

"Spectacular," he reply dully. Alicia nuzzled heads with Brady while cupping his cheek in her hand. _HELL NO._

"Oh, that's goo—" Elliana was cut off when George planted a kiss on her lips.

Katie let out a shriek of horror while Fred and Angelina were clenching their fists in outrage. Lee had his jaw hanging so low you could practically see his stomach.

"THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN," Alicia growled into Brady's neck. Before he had a chance to reply she had grabbed his head and pulled him on top of her giving him a long, painfully slow kiss.

George pressed Elliana to him and kissed her with exaggerated passion. Nearly the whole common room was alert to the war that was going on between Alicia and George and were looking back and forth to see what they would do next. Katie was hissing for them to stop but neither of them could hear anything except the anger that was buzzing inside of them.

Alicia was practically slobbering all over Brady face letting out fake moans of pleasure.

George grabbed Elliana's backside.

Alicia flipped Brady over and straddled him, kissing him hard.

George pushed Elliana against the wall.

Alicia pushed Brady to the floor.

Finally getting over the shock of what was going on, Brady scrabbled out from under Alicia. Elliana quickly slipped away while George was distracted and walked over to her friends, not really knowing what to think of the situation. Alicia whirled on George.

"You are such an asshole!"

"Me! You're one to talk!"

"I'm not the one _using_ people."

"Because you're not?"

"You don't even like her!"

"How would you know? It's not like I would tell you about it!"

"I'm not stupid, George!" Alicia shouted, shoving him backwards.

"Obviously you are!" George replied, motioning towards Brady who looked like he would like nothing better than to be somewhere else than there.

"What are you talking about! You're the one who doesn't have a nice bone in your body! _Brady_ is nice. What's wrong with you?"

"You're a slut!"

Katie, Angelina, and Fred gasped loudly, along with a few onlookers. Alicia had a bad temper. George was in trouble.

_SLAP!_ "ME? YOU'RE THE ONE OVER THERE WITH THAT HUSSY!"

George tried to ignore his now throbbing cheek. He pushed Alicia away from him. "NO ONE'S A HUSSY COMPARED TO YOU."

Fred groaned, ready to plan George's funeral.

Alicia pounced on George and dragged him to the floor. Those tickling fights were good for something. "I HATE YOU!"

George pushed her backwards, slamming her to the floor so he was on top. "WELL I HATE YOU TOO."

Alicia dug her nails into him arms and shoved him off. "GOOD ONE. THAT REALLY HURT ME!" Alicia retorted sarcastically.

"YOU SUCK!" George shouted back.

Lee somehow managed a chuckle.

Alicia shoved him into a nearby table, tears streaming down her cheeks. George knew better than to think she was sad. Those were tears of anger and frustration. "If I suck so much, why did you make me kiss you?"

Gasps were heard all around the room. Especially from Katie and Angelina.

George paused. "I didn't make you do anything!"

"That's a lie!"

"YOU are the one who kissed me!"

"It was your idea in the first place!"

George picked her up and tossed her on the couch. "I know you would like to think that, but your obsession with me had got to stop!"

Alicia kicked him off and chased after him, punching him in the eye. "FUCK YOU."

George watched silently at Alicia stormed up to her room, slamming the door at hard as she could. The common room turned eerily silent and everyone looked at George.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Katie snarled at a nearby guy who was snickering.

People finally cleared out and moved away from where they were by the looks Katie was giving them.

George fell back onto the couch and Fred collapsed to the floor. "That was awful," Fred groaned. Angelina went over to George.

"George? Is your eye okay?" she asked timidly.

George sighed and held his tongue. If he were to say anything right then it would be something bad towards Alicia and he really wasn't in the mood for fighting with Angelina.

"I should go talk to Alicia," Angelina said, turning and heading towards the girls' staircase.

"No!" Katie held her back, "Give her time to finish destroying the room and punching holes in the wall first."

"I bet her punches hurt like hell," Lee piped.

Katie put her hands on her hips and nodded towards George.

Lee winced. "Oops."

Angelina walked back over to where Fred was laying on the floor. "Why are you laying on the floor?" She asked kneeling beside him.

"I'm exhausted."

"From what?"

"I basically just watched myself get into a huge fight with a very good friend."

"Only it was George. That makes no sense."

Fred waved her off. "It's a twin thing, you wouldn't understand."

Katie, Angelina and Lee watched Fred and George stood up simultaneously and headed to their dorm in the exact same manner.

"If only Percy had been here," Lee commented, shaking his head.

Angelina shared a look of exasperation with Katie. Maybe Lee had been right about the broom closet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So there you go. Sorry I took forever.

Don't forget to review!  
I'm writing the next chapter this _very_ second.

Hopefully there will be less of Elliana. (She kind of annoys me.)  
But who knows?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is really short! But the next chapter is going to be up in a couple of days so don't worry.  
Don't forget to review!**

George winced as his warm fluffy blanket was yanked off him and daylight seeped through his closed eyelids.

"Rise and shine, Georgie!"

George sat up abruptly. "Alicia!" he yelped, squinting around.

Lee and Fred were laughing hysterically.

"It works every time!" Fred choked.

George groaned and fell back into his bed. "Yeah, funny. REAL funny guys." Fred had the annoying talent of mimicking Alicia's voice perfectly. Hearing the girl of his dreams voice coming from his twin brothers' mouth was _not_ something he particularly enjoyed. It was rather creepy.

"Oh wow!" Lee explained, looking at George. Fred gasped.

George looked at them strangely. "What?"

Silence.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Er…"

Fred grabbed George's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You might just want to see for yourself mate," he said, leading him to the bathroom while Lee followed trying not to laugh. George looked into the mirror.

"Oh…no," he groaned.

"Uh, it's not that bad," Lee offered, unable to hide the grin on his face.

George glared at him and he immediately wiped the smile from his face.

"She couldn't have hit me _that_ hard," George mumbled, staring at the large swollen purple thing where his eye used to be.

Fred poked it.

"OUCH! What did you do that for!"

"Is your eye actually somewhere in there?"

George shoved him away. "Piss off. I look like the bloody Hunchback of Notredame!"

Fred laughed. "Well as least no one will mistake us today. I was afraid people were going to think _I_ was the one who kissed Ali."

George made a face. "Ugh, don't even say her name."

Lee started chuckling. "You know you should probably go to Madame Pomfrey about that."

"Hell no am I going to Madame Pomfrey for this! What would I tell her, I got punched by a girl?"

Fred scoffed. "So you're going to breakfast…like _that_?"

"Yeah!" George replied curtly, pushing past them to go get ready. Lee and George exchanged looks.

"But people will know that—"

"Yeah I know that," George interrupted pulling on his school shirt.

"Breakfast is going to be pretty interesting," Lee sighed.

"Alicia, you have to get up!" Katie said while trying to tug Alicia out of bed.

"I'm nut hongy," came Alicia's muffled reply from where her head was buried in her pillow.

Angelina went and stood next to Katie. "You have nothing to worry about, just come to breakfast. What's going to happen?"

Alicia brought her head up from her pillow and fixed Angelina with a glare. "What's going to happen? Brady's going to hate me, Elliana's going to hate me, Fred and Lee are probably going to hate me, George hates me already, which is fine because I could really came less if I ever talk to him again, and everyone was there last night probably told everyone who wasn't so now they're going to talk about me!"

"You don't even like Elliana," Katie pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"Why would Fred and Lee hate you? They have no reason to hate you."

"And I'm sure nobody will even _remember_ the part when I said I had kissed George."

Angelina perked up. "Oh I had completely forgotten about that!"

"When did you kiss him and why in Godric's name would you ever keep something like that from us?" Katie whined.

Alicia squealed and buried her face in her pillow again. "Do oo rely thin I won to tokbout kissing Gorge rit no?"

"Somehow, I actually understood that. But don't think you can avoid the question forever!" Angelina said, jumping on top of Alicia who was still engulfed in blankets.

Alicia moaned and shoved her off. "Just go down already! I'll be down soon, I promise."

Angelina and Katie finally left her along and went on down to breakfast without her.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were heading towards the Great Hall. They hadn't seen the girls in the common room so they supposed that they were already down at breakfast. Snickers, gasps, and chuckles followed George as he sat down between Lee and Fred. Angelina and Katie sat across from them. No one said a word.

Lee coughed and rubbed his nose while Fred started humming and pretended to be interesting in the wall across the room. George decided to ignore everyone and eat his food.

"Nice out isn't?" Fred asked Angelina.

She looked up at the ceiling which was charmed to look like the sky outside. "Er…no, not really."

"Come on, there's nothing better than cloudy skies!"

Angelina and Katie started talking about homework but Lee couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Where is Alicia?"

Katie looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you stupid?" She mouthed across the table. "Uh, she's coming a little later," She answered, shooting a quick glance at George, who was still concentrating on his food.

"Why?" Lee asked, ignoring Katie who was signaling for him to drop it.

Angelina shook her head. "She's not ready yet. I mean she's not finished getting ready."

Katie leaned forward to Lee so George couldn't hear. "She doesn't want to see Brady, Elliana or anyone who was watching. Especially after some of the things that slipped out…like that kiss she still won't tell me about. And you can guess why she doesn't want to see George."

Lee nodded and Fred, feeling left out yelled, "What are you guys talking about? Don't leave me out!"

Katie shook her head and nodded towards George. George, feeling like he was in the way, stood up to leave. "I forget something in the room, I'll see you guys in class."

"Look what you did, Lee!" Katie scolded.

"What? I didn't do anything."

Katie groaned. "You made him feel uncomfortable, that's why he left!"

"No…George doesn't get uncomfortable."

"You are so insensitive sometimes!"

"Oh no!" Angelina squealed interrupting Katie and Lee.

"What?" Fred asked, followed her gaze. Katie and Lee groaned. Alicia was heading towards them. Meaning her and George were going to have to pass each other.

"Who thinks they get into another fight?" Fred piped.

"I say they're just going to ignore each other," Lee responded.

"Ten sickles?"

"Deal."

The girls rolled their eyes.

George and Alicia weren't far away but they hadn't noticed each other yet because they were both looking at the floor ignoring the whispers that were strangely growing louder. They looked up at the same time to see what all the fuss was about and by then they were a mere five paces away. George's eyes (or in this case, 'eye') locked on to Alicia's. They both slowed down.

Alicia looked at George's eye. She smirked. _Ouch._

George glared at her. Fred, Lee, Katie, Angelina and some fellow Gryffindors held their breath in anticipation.

"Wow Georgie, that looks _really_ bad. Who did that to you?" She sneered sarcastically.

George gave her a false smile. "Don't worry about it. Some dumb girl got mad because I didn't like her," he shot back, brushing past her without a second glance.

_That's ridiculous._ Alicia's smirk faded. Oh was that really true? Maybe he really never liked her and she just thought he did. No, that couldn't be true. Could it?

Finally realizing she was still standing in one place, she continued down the great hall where she took a seat between Angelina and Katie. She definitely wasn't hungry anymore.

"What happened?" Angelina asked, looking concerned.

"What? Nothing, I'm just tired," Alicia replied picking at a piece of bread.

Fred asked the question the others were dying to know. "What did he say?"

Alicia looked up from her bread and shot Fred a glare, making him lean back in surpise. "Nothing," she muttered angrily.

"Uh-oh," Lee said, sensing trouble.

"What are you mad at me for? I didn't do anything!"

"It's practically all your fault this happened!" Alicia couldn't help but be mad at him. He was always telling her that George liked her and George wanted—if he hadn't filled her will false hope of anything happening she probably wouldn't have acted the way she had last night. All along she had probably just been making a fool of herself.

"What do you mean my fault? I didn't—" and then it dawned on him. She must have found out about the plan.

He turned to Katie and Angelina. "You told her."

"What! No we didn't!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Fred, why would we tell her?" Katie asked.

Fred shook his head and stood up dragging Lee with him.

"Fred stop! We didn't tell her anything!" Angelina pleaded.

"Told me what?" Alicia asked, now thoroughly puzzled.

Katie groaned at the way things were turning out. "Nothing."

"But—"

"We'll tell you later Alicia, you have to go to Divination now," Angelina said standing up to go.

Alicia sighed decided to drop it. "Oh well that reminds me," she said, standing and digging through her book bag. "I wanted to show you guys the chart I did for Divination…I don't think it's…"

"What?"

Alicia groaned. "Crap, I think I left it on the table in the common room, I have to go get it, I'll see you guys later." She turned and ran out of the Great Hall.

Katie yelped, "Alicia wait…George is up there!" But Alicia was already gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm having trouble staying motivated right now because Alicia and George are being difficult but those reviews really keep me going!  
**

Alicia bounded across the corridor and after giving the Fat Lady the password climbed in through the portrait hole. She walked over to table she had put her chart on last but she couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?"

Alicia didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was. He was just about the last person she wanted to see then. Right next to You-Know-Who.

She groaned inwardly and walked straight up to George who was holding her Divination chart in his hand. He pulled it just out of her reach.

"Give it to me," Alicia said firmly not looking at him.

"Why should I?" George replied, an evil gleam in his eye.

Alicia groaned and glared at him. "Just give it to me or I'm going to be late!"

A smirk formed on George's face. Alicia looked to the ground again feeling annoyed with herself for the effect George's smile still had on her. "And why on Earth would I possibly want _you_ of all people to be late?" George asked sweetly.

Alicia grabbed the arm which held her homework and tried to take it from him. George switched it to his other hand.

"What do you want!"

Instead of answering, George simply folded the paper up and walked away towards the portrait hole.

Alicia was right on his heels, attempting to pull him back. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Would you shut up?" George replied rudely.

Alicia scoffed in protest. "You have my homework you bloody git! And you're heading in the exact opposite direction I have to go!"

"SO? So what? Do you think I really care about you and where you have to go?"

Alicia tried to not let her hurt show. "I have to go to class."

"No one is stopping you," George replied turning down a corridor she had never seen before.

"Will you just give it to me?"

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not!" Alicia exclaimed, getting really frustrated.

George gave her a look. "Aw, are you going to cry?"

"Why are you being like this!" Alicia pleaded as he turned around a corner leading to stone steps going upwards. "Where are we going?"

"'We' are not going anywhere. Stop following me."

"I would if you would just give me my homework and let me go."

"Well that sucks for you." George began climbing the dark stairway that spiraled upward.

"You're not seriously going up there are you?" George went out of sight. "It's pitch black in there!" George didn't respond and no way was she going to follow him. She turned around and tried to go back the way they had come but she only got so far before she got lost.

"Damn it," she mumbled under her breath knowing she was going to have to go back to the stairway. "This is quite possibly the worst day of my life."

Meanwhile, George was still climbing the stairs. He was glad Alicia had finally left because he wasn't sure what he was going to find at the top of these stairs and it was something cool he definitely didn't want Alicia to know about it. Not to mention the fact that he hated her.

Fred and him had tried to climb those stairs numerous of times but they would always get bored and go back down. Since he only had History of Magic and then Herbology, he decided that today would be the day he climbed to the top. Also, he had Herbology with Alicia and he did not feel like having to work with her today.

Down at the bottom of the stairwell, Alicia was contemplating what she should do. Should she wait until he came down again or should she go up and get him? What if he never comes down? Alicia decided she would go and get him. Tentatively, she began climbing the stairs.

The higher she went the darker it got, and soon she found herself in complete darkness. The walls were wet and slimy and it smelled musky and dank. She kept feeling like someone or something was going to reach out and grab her.

Five minutes later Alicia had scared herself out of her mind. She kept thinking about Sirius Black and scary muggle movies she had seen. Slightly hysterical, Alicia began racing up the steps as fast as she could until—

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"Alicia! What the fuck are you doing? Why would you do that! Why!" George yelped. He had begun getting a little scared himself.

Alicia groaned from where she was on the ground.

"What are you doing down there?" George asked, puzzled.

"Having a bloody tea party, George."

"I thought you left! Just my luck."

"I did, but I can't find my way back so I followed your stupid arse up here so you could take me back."

"UGH, YOU ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING! WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"

Alicia shoved him into the wall. "I am really not in the mood for arguing so take me back right now or I'll punch you in your other eye."

George rubbed his cheek and resisted the urge to shove her down the stairs. "Fine, come on!" He grabbed her hand and began dragging her down the stairs behind him. "I was doing something _really_ important you know."

"You're going to fast! I'm going to fall again," Alicia complained.

George snickered. "Oh and wouldn't that be a shame."

"I really hate you."

"Right back at you baby."

Alicia smiled. _George has the hottest voice. Wait a minute! I must have hit my head REALLY hard when I fell. I'm going to pretend I never thought that._

Finally, they reached the end of the stairwell and into the light. After squinting around while their eyes adjusted, George looked to Alicia and burst out laughing.

"What?" Alicia snapped.

George stifled his laughter but couldn't wipe the smug look off his face. "Nothing…nothing at all."

"Ugh whatever, I don't have time for your nonsense. Hurry up and take me back, I probably missed my entire class by now!"

George heading back towards where they had originally left from. "Yeah, because you like Divination a _whole_ lot," he said sarcastically.

"How would _you_ know?"

George sighed. "Maybe you've had the pleasure of forgetting, but unfortunately we _used_ to be best friends."

Alicia was silent.

When they had finally reached a point where Alicia new where she was she sped up and headed to Herbology, her next class. George, not wanting to spend any more quality time with Alicia, decided to take a different route.

A little while later Alicia sat down at her usual seat next to Katie. At the beginning of the year Professor Sprout always let her students chose where they sat…

George entered the room.

…and of course that meant George was going to be sitting right next to her.

_This day cannot get any worse,_ Alicia thought to herself.

Professor Sprout came to the front of the greenhouse. _"Alright students, pair up with the people at you table. Today we are going to be working with Carnivore Lily Flowers…_"

"Ali, what happened to your face?" Katie asked looking concerned.

Alicia brought her hand up to her cheek. "What? What are you talking about?"

"…_gloves on. When it bites you, simply have one of your partners pull one of it's leaves and it will release…"_

"You have a big cut across your face."

Alicia felt the spot on her face that she hit when she slipped. When she pulled back her hand it was splotched with blood. Her expression darkened. "Ask him," she growled.

Katie looked at George who was snickering. "George you didn't!"

"You're right, I didn't."

"What did you do to her?" Katie demanded.

"Me! I didn't do anything. She's clumsy."

Alicia slapped the table. "No I'm not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Hi, my name is Alicia. I like to fall down and make large gashes on my face in my spare time!" George said, mimicking Alicia.

Alicia groaned out in frustration. "Hi, my name is George. I think I'm really hot but in reality, I have a RIDICULOUSLY small pe—"

"Alicia!" Katie yelped.

"—that is _barely_ the size of my pinky finger!"

George huffed in outrage. "How would you know? You've never seen it!"

"You're right, I would need a magnifying glass."

George stood up. "Do you wanna bet? You couldn't be more wrong."

Katie reached over and pulled George back down. "Come on you two, we have to start the—"

"What are you going to do, show it to me?" Alicia interrupted.

"No…I was going to have you ask…Elliana."

"WHAT!" Alicia cried out, getting strange looks from people nearby.

Katie let her head fall into her hands. Boy was _this_ going to be a fun class.

By dinner time, everyone had gotten there fair share of George and Alicia.

"Why can't they just be normal and give each other the silent treatment or something!" Lee sighed from where he was perched at a table in the kitchens. Fred and Lee were fed up with Alicia and George so they decided to take refuge in the kitchens and left the girls to deal with them.

"Seriously, how can they keep thinking of more insults? You would think that after fighting so much they would run out of things to say!"

Fred laughed. "Did you see Alicia's face when he brought up the time she came into our room topless! I thought she was going to explode. But I'm sure she's gained a whole lot of brownie points with every guy here."

"She had plenty of fans to begin with…now she'll practically be in the ranks of Harry Potter."

"Well those Slytherins had better stay away from her."

Lee's brows furrowed in confusion. "But what was Alicia talking about seeing George naked? Has he said anything to you?"

Fred shook his head. "I don't even _want_ to know was that was about. By that point, I wasn't even listening to them anymore."

Lee grinned. "Maybe we should have let Angelina and Katie come with us. I kind of feel bad about leaving them alone with those two."

Fred shrugged. "Well I'm still pissed and Ange and Katie for telling Alicia who's pissed at me because of them so there's no point in bringing them in here. I'm sure they're handling things all right."


	12. Chapter 12

Lee grinned. "Maybe we should have let Angelina and Katie come with us. I kind of feel bad about leaving them alone with those two."

Fred shrugged. "Well I'm still pissed and Ange and Katie for telling Alicia, who's pissed at me because of them so there's no point in bringing them in here. I'm sure they're handling things all right."

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall…

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Alicia shrieked. "You've never even met my mother!"

George shrugged. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well apparently it does, because your mother is one of the sweetest most caring people I have even met. _You_ on the other hand are a rude, cocky, incorrigible little bastard."

"Oh really? That sure explains why I'm so popular."

"YOU aren't popular! Fred is popular and you're just his twin brother. If it wasn't for Fred you wouldn't have any friends!"

"You know what? You can take all that jealously and shove it up your—HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" George exclaimed when Katie poured her water all over him.

"Shut up," she replied, dragging him to his feet. Angelina did the same to Alicia.

"Hey stop it! Where are you taking me?" Alicia protested.

"Back to the common room," Angelina replied, stone faced.

"Why are you two so crabby?" Alicia asked. Katie let out a snort and mumbled something under her breath.

George yanked his arm out of Katie's grip at they move their way out of the Great Hall. "I can walk on my own, thanks."

"Well _that_ sure is a surprise," Katie and Alicia retorted at the same time.

After some bickering and poking, Katie and Angelina finally got the two of them to be quiet. Once they were in the common room, they forced Alicia and George to sit on the couch (who then scooted as far away from each other as possible).

"So why do you think we brought you two up here?" Katie asked her two friends who were sitting with their arms crossed, looking surly.

"Because you've gone mad," George replied.

"Us? You think it's us who've gone mad?" Angelina asked incredulously. "You hear that Katie? They think we've gone mad."

Alicia was reminded of the Russian mafia and hoped Katie and Angelina weren't planning to cut anyone's fingers off. Unless those fingers happened to belong to a certain lump of rubbish that was sitting next at the opposite side of the couch. Then it was okay.

"Well actually, _we_ haven't gone mad…in fact I believe it's the other way around," Katie said curtly.

"Do you two have any idea—"

"—_any idea_—"

"—how astoundingly—"

"—absurdly—"

"—SUMPREMELY annoying you have been today?" Angelina finished.

The portrait hole opened before they could reply.

"AND YOU TWO!" Katie screeched as Fred and Lee entered the room. "Where have you been?"

Fred looked taken aback. "Why would I want to hang around with you lot? You and Angelina can't keep a secret, and _those_ two won't shut up for one second!"

Angelina moaned angrily. "For the last time, George, we DID NOT tell her anything!"

Alicia sat up straighter. "Tell me what?"

"See!" Katie yelled, motioning towards Alicia.

Fred and Lee looked at the girls sheepily. "Er…my mistake?" Fred offered while Lee chose to remain quiet.

Alicia stood up. "What do you have to tell me!"

Angelina pushed her back down on the couch. "Well Fred? What do you have to tell her?"

"Well, ah…"

"Go on."

"See it's actually quite funny. We all came up with this plan—OUCH, Angelina!—well I mean the actual plan was my idea, but everyone wanted to do it."

Alicia sighed. "Would you get on with it already?"

"The…the plan was to…erm…"

"Yes?"

"We wanted to get you and George together so we…"

Alicia and George stood up in fury. "WHAT? You wanted to set me up with _that_ fat oaf over there!"

George made a face. "Disgusting! Who knows what kind of diseases I could catch from her!"

"No more than you would catch from Elliana!"

"SHUT UP! Could you two like be quiet for one bloody second? Is that too hard? Can't you stop obsessing over each other? Grow up! You both know that you liked each other so stop acting like three-year-olds! I didn't know it was possible to be that annoying for so long."

Everyone went silent and looked at Lee who never showed any signs of anger…ever.

He shifted nervously and sat down in the nearest chair. "Erm yeah…that's all I have to say."

"Uh, right…Well we made this plan that if Brady and Alicia went out George would get jealous—"

"I would _not_ have gotten jealous!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, whatever you say…but then—"

"I can't _believe _you two didn't tell me about this," Alicia said to Katie and Angelina. She stood up and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Alicia stop," Angelina tried, as she slipped through the portrait hole.

George stood up and followed her. "Whatever, screw this."

"And where do you think you're going?" Angelina asked.

"Away," he answered simply, disappearing from sight.

Katie threw her hands up in the air. "Great. Just fantastic."

Angelina whirled on Fred. "If you had listened to me for _one_ second and not jumped to conclusions about why Alicia was mad about you then _maybe_ we could have fixed everything. But noooo you just _had_ to assume the worst."

"You could have said something."

"Are you kidding me! I _did_ say something! You were too busy being daft to listen to me."

"What! Angelina—"

"Forget it, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Angelina and Fred then stormed up to their rooms leaving Katie and Lee behind in an awkward silence.

Katie sighed. "And I thought today couldn't get any worse."

"Yeah. So did I."

Katie sighed. "I should probably go upstairs now."

"Okay," Lee grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Katie watched Lee as he went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He seemed different to her somehow. She shook her head and turned to go deal with Angelina. He probably just seemed different because—much unlike the rest of her dear friends—he wasn't screaming his lungs out at anyone.

The next day, things went by much more smoothly. Everyone seemed to be ignoring each other—except for Alicia and George, but even they had piped down a bit.

Rather than yelling at each other they instead took turns giving each other dirty looks and making rude hand gestures. They would purposely slam into each other when passing by each other and exchange a few insults, but that's about it.

Katie and Lee weren't fighting of course but knew that if they were to speak to each other Angelina and Fred would accuse them of 'choosing sides'.

Dinner ended and still no outbursts had occurred. Feeling vengeful, Alicia decided she wad going back to the stairwell so she could mess up whatever George said was so important. She made sure that almost everyone had left before she went so no one would try to follow her.

Once the coast was clear she turned away from the crowd that was heading back to Gryffindor tower and headed towards the corridor that George led her to the day before.

George was in a mood for a fight so after dinner he had stealthily followed Alicia hoping to annoy her. When he saw her going the way to the stairwell he was going to go after her but chaos over by the portrait hole caught his attention.

"George!" Fred shouted from the other side of the crowd that had formed itself in the middle of the corridor.

George weaved his way over to his brother. "What's going on?"

Fred pointed to the portrait hole. George looked at it with a strange expression.

"Wait…that's not…"

"Yep."

"What? No way."

Just then Percy came to the front of the crowd and yelled for someone to get Dumbledore. George stood in a daze trying to wrap his head around what had happened. Someone had tried to break into the common room?

Dumbledore came and stood in front of the ripped painting. Looking for trouble, Peeves came along cackling about something. George ignored him and continued to wonder why anyone would possibly want to break into the common room. He looked up right when Peeves uttered the words "…Sirius Black!" Gasps were heard throughout the corridor.

"Wait what…what happened? What about Sirius Black?" George asked Fred, who had been listening.

"Weren't you paying attention?"

"No."

Fred sighed. "Sirius Black was in the castle, he's the one who—"

"What!" George exclaimed as Percy led them all back down to the Great Hall. "Oh shit," George mumbled looking around as if suspecting Sirius Black to jump out and attack him.

Fred laughed and shook his head as Katie and Angelina rushed over looking worried. "Have either of you seen Alicia?"

Fred looked at her blankly. "No…not since dinner. Why are you asking us out of all people?"

But Katie and Angelina were already asking other people.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked when he noticed George face had turned ghostly white.

"I have to go," he said turning around heading back in the direction they had just come from.

"Where do you think you're going?" the Hufflepuff prefect asked George as a huge pile of purple sleeping bags appeared in the center of the Great Hall.

George groaned inwardly. "I, er…dropped something," he answered trying to edge his way past.

"Well I'm sure you can get it tomorrow morning, now you have to go to sleep."

George tried to argue, but in the end he gave in and stormed off to get a spot on the floor, Fred running behind him.

"What was that about?" Fred asked, confused.

George looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I know where Alicia is."

"Well where is she?"

"Uh…she's just in this corridor I took her to once…by accident," George answered.

Fred involuntarily led them over to Angelina and Katie. "Well the teachers will find her then, right?"

"No…I'm pretty sure they wont." George said, laying his sleeping bag next to Fred's who had put his next to Angelina. Angelina sniffed at him but made no protest.

"I'll go distract them then, you go get Alicia. Where is Lee, by the way?" Fred said looking around.

"He's over there with that Ravenclaw girl. What's her name, Arwen?" Katie said sourly.

The candles went out as the Head Boy and Girl ushered everyone into their sleeping bags. "Hey! You over there, no talking!" Percy scolded.

"We were just telling them to be quiet, Percival!" Fred piped. "Go," Fred whispered when Percy turned around.

George quickly tipped toed away and made his way back towards Gryffindor tower. As much as he was still angry at Alicia, he knew he couldn't just leave her up there. Wandering along dark stairwells leading to unknown places definitely wasn't a good thing to be doing with a murderer on the loose. And as much as he would like to go back to the Great Hall and forget about Alicia, he knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

George turned down a dark disserted corridor. "If Sirius Black kills me, I swear, I will haunt Alicia for the rest of her life," he whispered to himself.

**Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Trying to keep all thoughts of Sirius Black out of his mind, he turned down the corridor that he had seen Alicia go down earlier. He probably would have been better off if he had the Marauders Map but he and Fred had already given it to Harry Potter, who's needs were probably a lot more important.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the dark stairway that he would soon have to climb. Alicia had better be up there because if she wasn't, he was definitely going to have to kill her. George began his trek up the stairwell.

The stairwell went up and up. George ran into the wall a couple of times when the stairs turned and started spiraling up the other way. He started to get dizzy after a while and grabbed the wall to steady himself.

"Eww," he said aloud when his hand touched something wet and slimy. How did Alicia do this without freaking out? Her greatest fear was slimy things.

His legs were starting to get tired. It felt like he had been climbing for an hour but it had probably only been fifteen minutes. Either theses stairs led to the highest point of Hogwarts or they were charmed to see like they were longer. He guessed it was probably a mixture of both.

The higher he climbed, the colder it got and soon he found that more and more water was dripping from the ceiling. Wind hissed and blew through the cracks in the wall making it some like someone was wailing. Just went George thought he was going to go crazy, he walked smack into a door.

George stood still for a moment trying to get his mind back in order and ran a hand through his now wet hair. He felt for a handle but there was none. No sooner than the thought had run through his mind, the door opened.

"Alicia?" George whispered as he entered a small room resembling a prison cell. Water still dripped from the walls but not as badly as it had in the stairwell. There was a window on the opposite side of the wall letting in a strong draft of wind chilling George to the bone.

"George!" Alicia's whisper came from a dark corner of the room. "Don't let the—!"

SLAM.

George whipped around put his hands on the door feeling for a handle. When that didn't work he started pounding on the door.

"Don't b-bother. It's not going to work," Alicia said with. She sat back down retreating from George's view.

After kicking the door in frustration George walked over to where Alicia sat, shivering in the corner. She was sitting with her knees hugging her chest, shuddering whenever the wind blew into the room. "Are you okay? You're soaking!"

Alicia nodded and looked at him. The vulnerable look in her eyes made George want to hug her tightly. "How d-did you k-know I was up here?" She asked through chattering teeth.

"I saw you," George answered as silently fought the urge to go wrap his arms around her to keep her warm.

"Why did you f-follow me?"

George wondered if he should tell her about Sirius Black. He didn't want her to worry but he knew she would be furious if she found out about it later.

"Someone tried to break into Gryffindor and I thought you should know," George replied coming and sitting next to her but not close enough that he was touching her. He couldn't help but notice how appealing she looked when her hair was wet and dripping on her face. Sure her lips were turning blue but that only make George want to kiss her more.

Alicia looked down, disappointed. "Oh," she said dejectedly. She had been hoping he had followed her to apologize. "Wait a minute…what did you say!" She exclaimed when her brain finally processed what he had said.

"Somebody broke into—"

"What! How do you know? Who was it? When? What happened!" Alicia asked excitedly, turning and clutching Georges hand.

George paused. It had been so long since Alicia had touched him without hitting him he forgot was it was like to feel her hands on his skin. Alicia must have realized this too because she quickly let go and inched a little farther away.

"Uh…Sirius Black ripped the portrait of the Fat Lady…I wasn't really listening but Dumbledore made the whole school go sleep in the Great Hall so I—"

"S-Sirius Black. _The_ Sirius Black! You have got to be k-kidding me."

George looked into her eyes. "I wish I was."

Alicia's eyes darted to the door as if she expected him to come bursting through it. "They c-caught him d-didn't they?" She asked already fearing the answer.

George furrowed his brows in thought. "Well, I don't know…I snuck up here when they were making everyone go to bed. I'm sure they've caught him by now," George answered in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

"You m-mean you willingly left s-safety _just_ for me when you could have been k-killed by Sirius Black!" Alicia asked with a hint of anger in her shaking voice.

"It's not like I would have run into him…and I couldn't have just left you alone when you didn't even know what was going on," he explained.

Alicia huffed through her shivers. "George, I can take care of myself you know. Look, now we are both trapped in here soaking wet without any way to contact anybody to come get us out of here!"

George stared at her incredulously. "Well maybe if you hadn't been stupid, I wouldn't have had to follow you here in the first place!" George regretted what he said before the words had even finished leaving his mouth.

Standing up, Alicia fought back. "You didn't have to f-follow me up here in the first place…in fact, I wish you hadn't! And if you hadn't taken me up this st-stupid stairwell the other day I wouldn't have even k-known about it!

George stood up towering over Alicia. "I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO COME WITH ME."

"YOU TOOK MY HOMEWORK!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IT THERE!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN IT!"

They glared at each other in a silent war until Alicia shook her head and went to stand next to the window. The wind howled outside and Alicia's hair blew back from her face. The rain started to fall harder and Alicia was splashed with water. "Why c-can't we stop f-fighting?" She asked as she began to shiver again.

"I don't know," George answered sounding frustrated. He walked over to Alicia and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the window. She didn't object and went towards the direction he was pulling her. "Come over here before you freeze to death," he said, sitting her down in the corner and putting himself on the other side of her, shielding her from the wind.

Alicia shuddered as a gust of wind swirled through the window. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and all they could hear was the howling of the wind and the sound of Alicia's teeth chattering. "What do t-think this room is f-for?"

George looked around. The room was small and square with no furniture to speak of. The only light source came from the moon through the shabby window. "Maybe they used to lock people up here for p-punishment," he answered beginning to shiver himself. He scooted closer to Alicia for warmth.

Lightning thundered loudly outside and the rain came down harder sprinkling George with water. "Do you rem-em-emberr that charm we learned last month…the f-fire one?" Alicia asked.

"Er…I think I s-skipped that day."

Alicia rolled her eyes and then managed a smile. "Out of all the people to get stuck in a s-situation like this, it just had to be us."

"Well you should k-know the charm, y-you were th-there!"

Lighting flashed outside, illuminated the room for a split second. "Sorry, I think I w-was p-playing footsie with Brady that day," Alicia answered.

George looked up at her but then realized she was only teasing him. He shook his head and turned to other way. "I c-cannot believe you j-just said that!"

Alicia grinned and reached across George, cupping his cheek in her hand and turning his face back towards her. "T-turn this way you dooface, you are g-getting rain all o-over y-you!"

George now found himself looking straight into Alicia's sparkling eyes. He put his hand over hers, which was still resting on his cheek. It was like the past couple of weeks had never happened. Alicia had never gone out with Brady, and George had never kissed Elliana. It was just the two of them. The way it always should have been.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as George laced his fingers through hers. Alicia's heart was pounding as George's eyes bore into hers as if asking a question that had yet to be answered. Alicia sucked in a breath as he leaned forward.

* * *

**And then the door flew open and they never got to kiss each other again!**

Just kidding.

Sorry I had to end it there! I wasn't actually sure if I wanted them to kiss right then and there or if I wanted to torture you guys some more. But get ready for the next chapter! I'll try to get it up ASAP.

Review pleease. 


	14. Chapter 14

George leaned forward as Alicia closed her eyes in anticipation. They were less then a centimeter apart. She could smell George's scent and had to force herself not to swoon. This was it. The moment they had both been waiting for.

"AHHH!" Alicia yelped at a crack of thunder sounded loudly.

George jumped slightly and pulled away. He closed his eyes. "Bloody hell."

"I'm sorry," Alicia peeped quietly. She was glad it was so cold because otherwise she would be blushing horrendously.

"You scared to hell out of me," George said running his hands through his wet hair.

Alicia didn't dare look at George so she interested herself with studying the cracks in the stone floor. _Way to blow it Alicia. That was REAL smooth._ She could feel George staring at her so she finally looked up at him. He was smirking at her.

"What?" Alicia asked, slightly annoyed. George started to laugh. "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing at me!"

George laughed harder and though Alicia tried to fight it, she couldn't help but laugh herself. "It's not funny!"

"Actually…it is," George said between laughs. "You should've seen the look on your face."

"That thunder was really loud! You were j-just as scared as I was!" Alicia huffed.

George looked in the direction of the window. "Stupid thunder."

Alicia smiled and shifted between George and the wall. "Thunder's not so bad."

George raised his eyebrows and said defensively, "Does that mean you prefer thunder to me?"

It took Alicia a second to realize what he meant but once she did she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. "Of course not," she said indignantly.

"Thanks what I thought," George said pulling on a small section of her hair.

Another crack of thunder sounded but not as loud as the last one. George pretended to scream. "Oh dear, how frightening! I'll just yelp George's eardrums out!" George squealed, mimicking Alicia.

Alicia sighed, rolling her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Well things seem to be g-getting back to normal now," she said happily once George was done making fun of her.

George smiled and put his arm around her and yawned. "I guess we were being pretty stupid."

Alicia shivered and made herself more comfortable in George's arms. After a little while they both began to get some feeling back into their fingers, but Alicia's teeth continued to chatter. Damn she wanted to kiss him. "I'm s-sorry about all the h-h-horrible things I said to you today and yesterday…and the day before."

"It's okay," George answered contentedly, basking in the feel of Alicia in his arms again.

Alicia leaned to the side and turned to look at him. "That's all you're g-going to say? You're n-not g-going to apologize for all the things _you_ said!" Alicia asked, outraged. George looked as if he hadn't heard a word.

"George? Are you listening to me! George…George why are you looking at me like that?" Alicia asked as George continued to gaze at her. She started to get frustrated. "Fine, don't answer me!" She snapped moving to get up.

George grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him snaking his other arm around her waist. Before Alicia knew what was happening George's lips were on hers and she was pressed against him.

After what seemed like hours (and probably was only a couple of seconds), George pulled away to gauge Alicia's reaction. It was only a split second before Alicia's lips crashed onto his again kissing him more deeply than before.

George felt the strange sensation of being extremely hot and freezing cold at the same time. Alicia's cold lips began to warm up as did her body which was pressed against him.

Although she was still shivering, Alicia felt as though she would melt when George's tongue snaked its way through her lips creating a sensation that went all the way down her spine. She relaxed into his arms and absenting ran his hand through his hair.

Finally, although reluctantly, they both pulled away. They were both out of breath and despite the cold Alicia's cheeked were flushed.

George smirked at the dazed look Alicia had and fought the urge to pounce on top of her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Alicia smirked at him with a devilish glint in her eye and George's heart started to pound.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked both excited and nervous.

Alicia, realizing what she was doing, softened her facial features immediately. "Like what?"

"Nevermind."

The sat in silence while the wind howled outside. It had stopped raining but it was still freezing cold. George wanted to kiss her again but decided he should play it safe and wait a little while.

Alicia unsuccessfully tried to stifle a sneeze. George pulled her under his arm and told her to lay down against the wall.

"Why?" Alicia asked, not liking to be bossed around.

"Because you're f-freezing, just do it," George replied pushing her down in the cold cement floor.

Alicia rolled her eyes but her breath caught in her throat when George leaned over her. She frowned when she realized he was only lying down next to her.

George rolled over so he was halfway on top of her and pulled his cloak over so that it was covering the both of them. Alicia giggle despite herself when Georges arm wrapped around her waist.

"George what on earth are you t-trying to do?" Alicia asked.

George scowled at her. "I'm keeping us warm! What else would I be going?"

Alicia continued to laugh giddily and George rolled his eyes and rested his head down on the stone floor. When Alicia was done laughing she turned towards George. "Don't you have anything we could use for a pillow?" She asked disdainfully, looking at the dirty damp floor underneath her.

"Can't you just conjure one?"

"Er…I could try I guess," Alicia answered sitting up. George sat up also and looked at her, crossing his arms.

Alicia pointed her wand where their heads had just been and a little pile of feathers appeared in front of her.

George coughed trying to cover his snickers and Alicia glared at him. "Well I guess that's not too bad. Hurry and make more, those are getting wet!" George urged her on.

When Alicia had a fairly large pile of feathers made, the two friends laid down once again. Alicia couldn't seem to wipe the dopey smile that had snuck its way onto her face. She squealed and wiggled around until she was directly underneath George.

"What's gotten into you?" George asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

Alicia absently grabbed George's face with her hands. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, this is so exciting! It's like we're camping."

George looked at her incredulously. "Is that a joke?"

Alicia continued on as if she hadn't heard him. "Sirius Black is on the loose and we a locked up here all alone! It's like a dangerous adventure. It's dangerous!"

George sighed as Alicia continued to ramble on. What was wrong with her? George couldn't help it anymore and cut Alicia's rants off with a kiss. Alicia let out a little squeal of surprise as he kissed her softly and agonizingly slow.

"George!" Alicia hissed, her eyes shifting around as it to see if someone was watching. "I was talking," she said, her cheeks flushing. She refused to meet his eyes.

George leaned down to kiss her again but Alicia held him back. "You know," she said, trying to hide her smile. "We really need to get to sleep now."

"Nonsense," George said scowling.

Alicia laughed and squirmed around as George tried unsuccessfully to kiss her again. He groaned in frustration. Alicia shrieked as George leaned forward and bit her neck.

"George!" Alicia scolded, still smiling.

"Alicia!" George cried passionately, leaning over and kissing her before she had a chance to protest.

Alicia pushed him back before his tongue had a chance to do anything. "You prat! We have to go to bed!" She said laughing happily.

George looked as if he had just remembered something and he sat up so he was straddling her, grinning mischievously.

Alicia shrunk down. "Oh no, what are you doing to go to me?" she asked nervously.

George tried to look nonchalant. "Oh, nothing…just stretching…" he replied stretching his arms up above his head.

Alicia looked up at him skeptically. In one swift movement George brought his arms down. Alicia screamed loudly as George began to tickle her mercilessly.

George grinned as Alicia wiggled and squirmed underneath him. It had been a month practically since the last time George tickled Alicia. He actually missed it quite a lot. Alicia, trying to get out from underneath George, accidentally kicked him in a not so nice spot. She gasped realizing what she had done.

"Oh George! Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

George groaned from where he was doubled over on top of Alicia.

Alicia found the urge to chuckle and ran her hand across his cheek. "George?" she said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

George looked up and glared at Alicia who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Alicia…you have no idea."

Alicia let out the giggle she had been trying to hide. "Will you ever be able to bear children again?"

"Probably not, thanks to you," he said, scowling at her.

Alicia raised her eyebrows and pretended to push George away from her. "Oh well in that case I'll just have to go find Fred instead."

George was about to get mad over her referring to Fred but his excitement over what she was implying overtook his anger. He felt blood rushing towards where Alicia had just kicked him and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Alicia smirked as if reading his thoughts. "Done recovering, George?" She asked innocently.

George wasn't sure if she was referring to when she'd kicked him or something else so he didn't answer.

Alicia sighed and laid back down into the pile of feathers that they were using as a pillow. "Okay now we really actually have to go to sleep now," she said pulling George down next to her.

But George wasn't going down without a fight. "Alicia, what's that on your face?" George asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

Alicia's hand shot up to her face. "What it is?"

George leaned over and peered at her face to get a better look. "I'm not sure."

"Did I get it?" Alicia asked anxiously slapping at her face. George had to concentrate very hard not to laugh.

"No, over a bit," George said pointing in the general direction of her face. Alicia moved her hand, wiping furiously at her face. George bit his lip and clenched his fists in his fight to keep his face straight.

"Is it gone, is it gone?" Alicia asked look anxious.

"No…here, I'll get it," George answered. Before Alicia could protest George leaned over and put his lips to hers. Alicia let out a small groan of annoyance but George noticed that it didn't stop her from kissing him back.

George pulled back and flipped over so Alicia was on top of him and immediately began kissing her again before she had a chance to scold him for tricking her.

Alicia's hands found their way under George shirt and gently grazed her fingers up and down his sides causing him to shudder with delight. Alicia rolled over pulled George back on top of her. George deepened the kiss and Alicia wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer.

George groaned and pulled away swearing.

"Shh," Alicia cooed, pulled him in for another kiss.

After a few more minutes George and Alicia finally came up for air. They were both panting and found that they were no longer cold anymore. George let himself fall on top of Alicia.

"I'm not cold anymore," Alicia stated, her chest heaving up and down.

George smiled into her hair. "You were always hot Alicia."

Alicia smiled. "I was wasn't I?" She answered smugly.

George sighed. "I guess we should really go to bed now, right?"

"No, not really," Alicia said grabbing him and kissing him soundly on the lips. "I mean, who knows when we could get out of here."

George kissed her with all the longing had built up over the past couple of months. "You're right," he said in between kisses with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "We wouldn't want to get cold again now would we?"

* * *

**Yay! I bet you're happy now. **

Review!  
I still have quite a few more chapters to do so don't expect a 'happy ending' anytime soon. Maybe you shouldn't expect one at all...I'm not sure yet.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry for the wait! I've had some pretty crazy things going on in my life and it's given me writers block.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"What do you expect their doing right now?" Angelina whispered to Fred.

Once everyone had gotten into their sleeping bags Fred and Angelina had come to an unspoken truce. Fred had told Katie and Angelina about George going to find Alicia and it had been quite some time since he left.

Fred sniggered. "Well if I was George and I was with Alicia I would probably be…" Fred paused knowing he shouldn't finish that sentence. "I mean George is probably in some dark secluded corridor with Alicia."

Katie's eyes grew wide from where she laying next to Angelina propped up on her elbows. "But Fred, if that's true they'll be found by the teachers…or worse!"

Fred shook his head. "Nah, George is fine, trust me. I'd know if he wasn't."

"How?" Angelina questioned still looking slightly worried.

Fred locked his eyes with hers. "I just would."

The look in Fred's eyes made Angelina believe there was no way Fred could have been wrong. "Well where do you think they are? I hope they aren't arguing somewhere," Angelina said, accepting Fred's explanation.

"Maybe Alicia doesn't believe him and she's refusing to leave where ever they are," Katie offered.

Fred smirked. "Maybe they decided to make up. And they are still busy making up." Angelina and Katie shared looks of excitement.

"Well let's go to bed now. So we can give them the third degree tomorrow," Angelina said snuggling deeper into her warm sleeping bag.

Katie craned her neck across the room as if trying to find someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Angelina asked curiously looking in the same direction.

Fred snickered. "I know who she's looking for."

Katie shot him a glare. "Oh really?"

"Does Lee Jordan ring any bells?" Fred sang.

"I wasn't looking for _Lee_!" Katie snapped haughtily.

"You're just mad because he's showing interest in someone other than you finally."

"Why would I care who _Lee_ likes?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Because you're used to him liking you but now that he's finally accepting the fact that you don't like him, you are getting jealous of any other girl he talks to."

"You should be a psychiatrist Fred!" Angelina said grinning.

Fred looked puzzled. "What's a sigh-co-eye-trist?"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Katie said raising her voice.

"Shhh!" Angelina hissed pushing Katie back down into her sleeping bad as a couple people looked over at them annoyed. "You're going to wake everyone up!"

"You are _so_ jealous," Fred argued, ignoring Angelina.

Katie looked like she was about to argue but Angelina looked like she was going to murder the both of them so she decided she had better just get to sleep.

The next morning Alicia woke up chilled to the bone. She opened her eyes and looked around realizing she was still in the same room she had been in last night. Seeing George, sleeping soundly next to her, she gently shook him awake.

George moaned and hugged her tighter causing Alicia to giggle. "George, wake up!"

"W-Why is it so cold in here?" He mumbled, refusing to open his eyes.

"We're still locked in this room, g-get up already so we can get out of here."

George seemed to remember the events of the previous night and sat up squinting around the room. His hair was all mussed up and he was having trouble sitting up. Alicia thought he looked fabulous. "I have to go to the bathroom," he stated, getting up and hobbling half-awake over to the window.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Come on we have to try to get the d-door op—oh my gosh what are you doing!"

George was peeing out of the window as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Alicia slapped her hands over her face. "George! Have you gone mad! You can't just d-do that!"

He zipped up his pants and shivered. "Damn it's cold!" He said stretching his arms over his head. Alicia just stared at him. "What?"

Alicia shook her head in awe. "I cannot b-believe you just did that."

He shrugged. "What did you expect me to do, hold it?"

"Uh, yeah."

George ignored her and went over to the door. "Wait a minute, this wasn't here last night was it?"

Alicia got up and went to stand next to him. "Where did that come from!" Alicia asked outraged.

There was now a door knob on the door where there had previously been none. Alicia turned it and pulled the door open with ease. They looked at each other questioningly. Alicia took a step forward but George pulled her back.

"I'll go first," he said stepping down the dark stairwell. Alicia sighed but allowed him to go before her.

"Why was it so easy to get out n-now when we c-couldn't get out last n-night?"

"I dunno," George answered from somewhere in front of her. "Maybe it only opens in the d-daytime.

Alicia sneezed three times in a row and lost her balance, slid down a couple of steps and banged into George who then slammed into the stone wall in front of him and fell to the floor, Alicia right on top of him. The two of them were now sprawled on the stone steps, lying practically upside down.

"Why thanks Alicia, that's just what I wanted," George said sarcastically.

Alicia stood up and stumbled over George, stepping on his hand in the process. "Oh, sorry!" Though she couldn't see him she knew he was glaring at her. She headed down the rest of the stairs at quickly as she could without slipping.

"Alicia, where are you going?" George called from behind her. She squealed as he caught up to her and almost fell over again when he grabbed her around her waist.

Alicia moved his arm so it was over her shoulder and snaked her arm around his waist. "C'mon you slow p-poke! It's freezing, let's g-get out of here."

The couple hobbled and stumbled down the rest of the way together, their teeth chattering loudly. Every so often Alicia would trip and the two of them would dissolve into laughter only causing them to trip more.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the stairway and fell out into the daylight. George kneeled to the ground and kissed the floor.

"Eww G-George, that's d-d-disgusting!" Alicia said making a face.

George stood up and kissed her. "It c-can't be that d-disgusting if you'll still k-kiss me!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and the two of them ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower. When they got there they weren't met with the Fat Lady but instead a little man who brandished a sword on their approach.

"Aye young lad! Are you brave enough to challenge the great Sir Cadogan!" The portrait yelled.

Alicia and George exchanged looks. "Er, n-no…could you just let us in? We're f-freezing."

"I cannot let you in without the password! Come now, and fight like a man you coward!"

"Coward! I beg your pardon--" George snapped.

He looked like he was getting annoyed so Alicia stepped in front of him.

"Couldn't you p-please just let us in this once, Sir? I'm sure it wouldn't d-do any h-harm," Alicia said sweetly, smiling coyly.

George frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Beautiful as you are, my lady, I'm afraid I cannot do so." He turned to George. "How ever did _you_ get so lucky with a maiden like this?"

Raising his arm as if to punch the portrait, George pushed Alicia out the way but the portrait whole opened right at a first year was climbing out.

"Sorry," Alicia said to the frightened first-year boy who was backing away from George. Alicia quickly swatted George's arm down. "Er...could you t-tell us the p-password? We forgot it."

"It's 'flababerabluera,'" the boy answered before practically sprinting away from them.

"What k-kind of p-password is that?" George said disdainfully.

Alicia huffed and pushed him softly away. "Did you s-see how much you s-scared him? What were you going to do, punch the p-picture!"

George grinned at her. "I was defending your honour, my l-lady!"

"More like you w-were getting j-jealous. Of a _picture_."

"Shut up," George retorted, tickling her sides as she climbed into the portrait hole.

She crawled across the room towards the fire, not even bothering to stand up. George who was crawling right behind her, grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards so she was underneath him. He continued to keep crawling over her so that he was in front.

Alicia started giggling which set George off and the two of them crawled to the fireplace their teeth chattering, laughing goofily for no apparent reason.

When they had finally reached the fireplace, George sat down stretching his legs out in front of his and reached out to grab Alicia's hands. Still laughing, Alicia grabbed George's arms and he pulled her across the carpet until she was on top of him.

Breathing heavy from being so cold, Alicia grabbed onto to George and immediately, the couple began to kiss. George was propped up on one arm, while his other arm was wrapped around Alicia's neck, pulling her closer as he kissed her.

Alicia felt dizzy with glee at the intensity of their kiss. She had never been kissed like that before. If someone had told her to day before that she would be in the common room, arched up against George, snogging him like there was no tomorrow, she probably would have punched them.

They could have gone on like that for days if it wasn't for…

"NO WAY!" Fred exclaimed loudly.

Alicia started and turned to see Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Katie at the opposite end of the room looking at her and George in awe.


	16. Chapter 16

"NO WAY!" Fred exclaimed loudly.

Alicia started and turned to see Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Katie at the opposite end of the room looking at her and George in awe.

Alicia and George exchanged nervous looks as the group approached them but made no move to change their position.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Angelina exclaimed after partly getting over the shock of seeing Alicia and George having a snog-fest.

"WHY ARE YOU…_SNOGGING?!_" Lee asked, dumbfounded.

"WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Katie yelled, exasperated.

"YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH GEORGE!" Fred shouted, bouncing slightly. Alicia thought he resembled a little puppy and fought the urge to laugh.

"How long have you all been standing there?" George asked.

"Since you two crawled in through the portrait hole!" Lee answered.

She shivered and snuggled closer to George who wrapped his arm around her back. "Er…aren't you guys cold? It's freezing in here," Alicia said as her teeth once again began to chatter.

"Alicia!" Katie groaned.

George stood up and pulled Alicia up with him. "You go ch-change into dry clothes, I'll talk to them," George said nodding in the direction of the girls staircase.

Alicia huffed and stayed where she was as George let out a sneeze. "_You_ go change. I'm staying r-right here."

Fred reached over and grabbed Alicia's hands and pulled her closer to him. "Bloody hell, Alicia, you're freezing," he said worriedly, rubbing her shoulders trying to warm her up.

Katie and Angelina came over and touched Alicia to see if she really was. "Oh my goodness, why are you so cold?" Katie asked cupping Alicia's face.

"Oh don't mind me," George said sarcastically. Angelina and Katie rushed over to George and pulled off his wet cloak and Fred took his off and draped it over Alicia.

"What were you guys doing…sleeping outside?" Lee asked as he attempted to warm Alicia's hands up.

Katie, Angelina, Fred, and Lee led George and Alicia back towards the portrait hole. "Come on, we're taking you to the hospital wing."

"No!" Alicia and George gasped, wearing identical looks of horror.

George sneezed again and Angelina released him. "Ew George…you and Alicia are going to get everyone sick! Both of you are going whether you like it or not!"

Fred and Katie ended being the ones that took them over to the infirmary. Angelina and Lee said they would wait behind so there wouldn't be such a large group of people.

"So?" Katie pried, elbowing George. "When are you two going to tell us what happened?"

"You know, I'm _real_ curious as to what you and my darling brother got up to last night," Fred said from besides Alicia. "And from the lovely preview you gave us all a few minutes ago back in the common room, I can only guess what you guys would be doing in the privacy of an empty classroom. I'd have to take you to the hospital wing for more than just one reason."

"What's that s-supposed to m-mean?" Alicia asked.

"Let's just say that contraceptive spells don't work the best on us Weasleys."

Alicia's eyes widened and she swatted Fred on the stomach. "Fred!" George started laughing so she swatted him too.

"What? It was funny!" George said, putting up his hands in defense.

Katie unsuccessfully tried to hide her smirk.

"Oh sod off," Alicia told all three of them.

Once they reached the hospital wing, George grabbed Alicia by the hand and steeled himself as if preparing for battle. He exchanged a look with Alicia and the two of them entered the hospital wing.

"Goodness gracious!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw the condition of the two of them.

"What have you two been doing?!" She questioned. George coughed and Alicia sneezed trying to avoid the question.

Madam Pomfrey looked at them disapprovingly. "Oh well come then, you first," she said grabbing Alicia and pulling her away towards one of the beds.

Alicia was reluctant to let go of George's hand and Madam Pomfrey had to yank her away. George mouthed 'I love you' to Alicia as she disappeared behind the curtain. Alicia poked her head back out and blew him a kiss.

"Did you get poisoned by a love potion or something?" Fred said looked at his twin strangely.

"I think it's cute!" Katie said.

Fred made a face. "Yeah. Just adorable."

"You're jealous," George boasted.

"You're right. I totally want to have a snoggathon with Alicia right now," Fred replied not missing a beat.

George realized Fred was joking and made a face at him.

"Ouch!" Alicia yelped.

She emerged from behind the curtain rubbing the side of her thigh, and headed straight for the door.

"What happened?" Katie asked curiously.

"Ms. Spinnet, I haven't given you permission to leave yet! You are to stay here and rest until I feel you are ready to leave."

"But I'm f-f-fine, really!" Alicia said trying to stop shivering.

"If you are to go on like this you will only get worse! You are lucky you are only in the early stages of hypothermia otherwise I'd have to send you to St. Mungos!"

Alicia continued to edge towards the door. "But I'll need dry clothes won't I?"

"Don't worry Alicia, I'll get them," Katie offered. Alicia gave Katie a look as Madam Pomfrey led her over to one of the beds.

"Hypothermia?!" The twins exclaimed heading towards Alicia.

"Not so fast you two," Madam Pomfrey snapped pulling Fred and George back.

She turned to Fred with a stern look in her eyes. "Unless you want to get a nasty cold like the one she's getting I suggest you stand over there," She pointed to a chair that was up against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey turned to George. "And you, come with me." She pulled George behind the curtain Alicia had stumbled out of only moments before.

Katie and Fred pranced over to Alicia once Madam Pomfrey was out of sight. "So tell us…where did you guys get off to last night?"

"We got locked in this weird room and it had this big window that let and the rain it and we couldn't get out until today," Alicia explained.

"Well that doesn't make any sense," Fred said.

"Yeah…where was this mysterious room?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Er, I can't remember." Alicia decided she wouldn't tell them too much about it in case George didn't want her to.

"OOOW!" George yelped stumbling out of the curtain in the nick of time.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Madam Pomfrey just shot me in the butt with her wand!" George exclaimed rubbing his backside.

Alicia snorted with laughter and shook her head.

"I did no such thing Mr. Weasley! It was a spell to make sure you don't get pneumonia," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

"Why did it have to be aimed at my arse?!" George whined, looking at her apprehensively.

"Mr. Weasley that is the meatiest place on your body therefore that's where it hurts the least! Now get into that bed over there," she snapped, directing him towards a bed across the room from Alicia. George glared at her retreating back as Katie, Alicia, and Fred sniggered in the background.

"It she trying to say a have a fat ass?" George asked looking scandalized. Alicia beckoned him over, biting her lip.

"Turn around," Alicia said, inspecting him with a smirk on her face. She reached over and patted his backside. "I think it's perfect."

"Oh Merlin, I'm getting out of here," Fred said turning away and heading towards the door. "C'mon Katie, we wouldn't want to catch whatever they're got."

"You really think so?" George asked, raising his eyebrows, not hearing a word Fred said.

Katie turned back towards them right before she headed out of the door. "We'll be right back with your clean clothes!"

"Yes…in fact, it's almost as nice as mine," Alicia whispered.

George came closer and absently grabbed her hands. "And yours is pretty tough to compete with."

Alicia grinned and was about to pull George towards her for a kiss when Madam Pomfrey came bustling back out of her office carrying two potions in each hand.

George pulled back immediately, banging in the bed next to Alicia and barely catching himself before he fell to the floor.

"Mr. Weasley, I distinctly remember telling you to get into that bed over _there_. Unless you wanted to be sick for far longer, you had better listen to me!"

George got up and scampered over to the bed Madam Pomfrey had indicated to earlier but instead got into the one next to it which was slightly closer to Alicia. As Madam Pomfrey headed over to him, he interested himself with the ceiling knowing that it he made eye contact with either Alicia or Madam Pomfrey he would burst out laughing.

"Drink this," this said Madam Pomfrey ordered thrusting a small bottle of dark green liquid in his face. George quickly obeyed and emptied the bottle.

Satisfied, Madam Pomfrey moved on to Alicia giving her a bottle filled with bright blue liquid.

"Why does _she_ get the blue one?" George asked scowling.

"Because her condition is worse than yours," she replied heading back in the direction of her office.

"Well that's not very fair," George mumbled under his breath. Taking advantage of Madam Pomfrey's turned back, George jumped off his bed and moved to the next one down so Alicia there was only one more bed between him and Alicia.

Madam Pomfrey turned around right as George pulled the covers up. "I expect you both to get your rest, so no funny business," she said. She looked at the bed George had just vacated and the one he was in for a moment but shrugged and continued into her office.

Alicia and George grinned at each other but looked over at the doors which Fred had just burst through.

"Where's Katie?" Alicia asked wanting to get out of her damp clothes as soon as possible.

Fred strutted over to Alicia and tossed her a faded orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of baggy, dark grey sweats.

"Hey, those arm mine!" George exclaimed as Alicia looked at Fred strangely.

Fred shrugged. "Katie got distracted so I had to improvise," he answered after tossing Fred a similar outfit.

Alicia pulled the covers over her head so she could change.

"You know there's a bathroom over there you could use," Fred said.

"Whatever," came Alicia muffled reply.

George shrugged and did the same.

"Geez George, have you gained weight or something? These pants are humongous!" Alicia snorted from under the covers.

"Shut up, Alicia," George retorted.

Fred crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He was beginning to miss their fights already. All this flirting was actually kind of disturbing. But he had to admit he _was_ really glad they finally got together.

Alicia emerged from the covers clad in George's sleeping clothes. Her hair was mussed and she had a wide grin on her face as she looked down at the Chudley Cannons shirt that was about five sizes too big. Fred sniggered at how disheveled she looked.

"Don't be jealous! Not everyone can look this good," Alicia said coyly.

Fred smiled. "I'll try to contain myself."

George emerged from under the covers, his hair sticking out at odd angles. His t-shirt was both backwards and inside out.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Alicia groaned.

George frowned. "What?"

Alicia sighed and climbed out of her bed so she could go fix George's shirt. After a couple of strides, the pants she was wearing fell off, sliding down to her ankles. She yelped as one of her legs was still in the pants. She stumbled sideways into Fred who caught her before she could make anymore noise.

They all froze hoping Madam Pomfrey hadn't heard them. That was the last thing they needed.

"You know, if Madam Pomfrey were to come out of her office right now, I don't think it would look very good for you to be holding Alicia…especially when she's not wearing pants," George pointed out.

Alicia moved away from Fred and continued over to George.

"Alicia!" Fred said, motioning to her pants which will still lying on the floor.

"Hold on! This is bugging me," she replied, pulling George's shirt off.

George looked alarmed. "Hey whoa!" He said holding his hands out in front of him. "What are you doing? As much as I'm enjoying you undressing me…the hospital wing is not the place."

"George! I was fixing your shirt for crying out loud," she said shoving the shirt back over his head.

"Oh," George said smirking.

Fred grinned at Alicia as she climbed into the bed next to George. "You do know that was totally unnecessary right?"

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked.

"You could have just told him his shirt was inside out," Fred pointed out, once again rolling his eyes.

"Why would she want to do that," George asked. "When she could see all _this_," he said flexing his muscles.

Fred chuckled. "That was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard."

George raising his eyebrows challengingly and proceeded to imitate Fred in third year. _"Oh Angelina, you are like the magic in my wand!"_

"That's not what I said!" Fred replied indignantly.

"What kind of _wand_ were you talking about, Freddy?" Alicia questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Fred smirking and glanced down towards his crotch for a moment and looked at Alicia. "Eleven inches, _pure_ oak," he said suggestively. He and George exchanged looks and chuckled knowingly.

* * *

**Hey! Sorry I took so long. Sometimes I forget to update so feel free to review me to tell me to hurry up!  
The next chapter should be up in like two days I'm hoping.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fred smirking and glanced down towards his crotch for a moment and looked at Alicia. "Eleven inches, _pure_ oak," he said suggestively. He and George exchanged looks and chuckled knowingly.

Alicia gaped at them open mouthed.

"I know, quite impressive if I do say so myself," Fred said.

Alicia tossed her wet shirt at him. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

Fred pulled her shirt of his head. "And already you're throwing your clothes at me!"

"Oh shut up!" she retorted as Fred and George laughed at her.

Fred sighed. "Well as much as I adore you guys, I really ought to get going."

"Come on Fred, we don't want you to leave," Alicia said.

Fred sniggered and looked at George. "You two have fun," he said.

Alicia sighed impatiently realizing Fred and George were silently communicating. Fred raised his eyebrows and George smirked. "Could you not do that?" Alicia grumbled.

The twins looked at her. "Do what?" They asked simultaneously.

"Talk to each other without saying anything. It's rude."

"How is that rude?" George chuckled.

Alicia frowned. "Because I don't know what you're saying!"

"That's the whole point, Alicia," Fred stated simply.

Alicia crossed her arms scowled at Fred as he came to say goodbye.

"Oh come on Alicia, you wouldn't _really_ send me away with a hug," Fred said pouting at her.

Alicia tried not to smile but failed and grudgingly hugged him back. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered so only she could hear, "Don't forget what I said about those contraceptive spells!"

Alicia shoved him away. "Get out of here you prat!"

Fred laughed as he scurried to the door. "I'll come back later with Katie, Angie, and Lee…so don't expect to get off easily without telling us every single thing that happened," he said disappearing through the doors.

Fred smiled to himself as he walked back to Gryffindor, thinking about how things were going to be now that George and Alicia were officially an item.

He really hoped it worked out for them. Especially since Alicia was the first girl George had gone out with for reasons other than just physical. In the past, George's old girlfriends were just girls he liked to look at. They never really had anything in common.

In the end, the reason none of George's relationships lasted very long was because George either got bored or the girls didn't like him hanging around Alicia so much.

Fred knew what it was like to be going out with his best friend. Sure it was a couple of years since he and Angelina had gone out, but he really liked her. Their friendship had survived their break-up, and he hoped that if it ever happened, George and Alicia would survive too.

He and Angelina had only gone out for a little while, but thinking back it seemed like much more. He was positive that if they hadn't been so young at the time, things might have worked out for them.

Fred arrived in front of the portrait and gave the password.

"Where is that beautiful lass you were with earlier?" Sir Cadogan piped, looking around behind Fred.

"What are you talking about?"

"The young lady! Surely you remember? Oh forget it," Sir Cadogan huffed letting Fred into the common room.

"Finally! I was just about to go and get you, where have you been?" Angelina said, running over to him and engulfing him in a hug.

Fred picked her up and spun her around. "I was giving Alicia and George clothes, why?"

"Oh that's right! I can't believe Madam Pomfrey is making they stay there overnight. They must be in pretty bad condition then…I should probably go up there right now!" Angelina said hurriedly heading towards the portrait hole.

Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Actually, you should probably wait a little while. Who knows what they could be up to."

Angelina sighed. "Well as least you're here, finally."

"How come? Where are Katie and Lee?"

Angelina pointed over to far side of the room where Katie and Lee were having what looked like a very serious conversation. "They're been like that since you and Katie came back. What you expect they're talking about?"

Fred shrugged. "I honestly have no idea," he answered, peering over at his friends.

"Did you get anything out of George and Alicia?" Angelina asked, changing the subject.

Fred smiled and shook his head. "No, I didn't really get the chance. But I have a feeling that Madam Pomfrey is going to have to give them a sleeping draught tonight because if she doesn't…"

"George and Alicia will be doing many things she probably wouldn't approve of."

"I just thought of something!" Fred said excitedly.

"What?" Angelina asked apprehensively.

"Let's throw a George-Alicia-finally-got-together-party!" Fred exclaimed with a glint in his eye.

Angelina raised her eyebrows apprehensively. "I dunno Fred, the last time we tried to do something for Alicia and George it only made things worse."

Fred sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Angelina, what could go wrong at a party? It would just be you, me, Katie, Lee, Oliver…and Elliana of course."

"Fred!"

"Only joking! But you _know_ you wanna have a party. I see it in your eyes," Fred piped, crossing his arms and grinning at her.

"Oh really?" Angelina replied drolly, her hand on her hip.

Fred turned his attention to Oliver who had just entered the room. "Ollie, buddy ol' pal! You'll come to the party won't you?"

"This can't interfere with—!"

"Yeah, _Quidditch, _I know I know!" Fred said putting up his arms before Oliver started lecturing him.

Oliver gave Fred a look. "What kind of party are you talking about?"

"Er…one where we discuss Quidditch! Lots and lots of Quidditch," Fred said patting Oliver on the back and skipping over to Lee and Katie.

"Katie! Lee! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Fred interrupted.

"Well actually—" Katie began.

Fred cut her off. "You guys think a party is a good idea right?" Fred gushed, looking at them expectantly.

Lee and Katie stared at him, looking confused.

Fred turned back to Angelina who was looking at him condescendingly with her hands on her hips. "See Angie? Everyone thinks it's a grand idea!" He exclaimed, hopping back over to her.

"Fred, where on earth could we have a party?"

"In our room, where else?" Fred answered matter-of-factly.

"How could we possibly have a party in your room?" Angelina asked still trying to talk Fred out of it.

Fred looked down at Angelina as if he was talking to a small child. "Angelina sweetie, parties aren't really your thing, so why don't you just let me handle things alright?" Fred said patting Angelina on the head.

Angelina frowned and gave him her best (or worse, depending on how you look at it) glare.

Fred took a step backwards. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" He said quickly, holding his hands up in defense. "I know you're a party animal!"

Angelina rolled her eyes and headed towards the girls dormitories.

Fred pouted. "Hey, where are you going? Come back here!" Angelina ignored him and continued her way up the stairs. "Angelina! I need you! Don't leave me here all alone!" Fred yelled, dropping to him knees getting strange looks from a group of 3rd years.

Angelina glanced over her shoulder before she got to the top of the stairs. She snorted when she saw Fred giving her puppy eyes. "Okay fine I'll help you. Just get off the floor you look like a prat."

Fred's eyes lit up and he ran towards the stairs to give Angelina a hug.

"Wait…Fred you can't—!" Angelina warned. But it was too late. Fred leaped onto the staircase which instantly transformed into a slide and Angelina went sliding down landing right on top of Fred. "Fred!" Angelina groaned. Katie and Lee has finished talking and were now snickering at them. "You know boys aren't allowed on the stairs!"

"I forgot!" Fred shrugged standing up and dusting off his clothes. "Now about that party…"

Angelina sighed at Fred began to bombard her with all of his ideas. It looked like Alicia and George were in for a surprise.

* * *

**Okay this is EVERYTHING I've written so far. I have no idea what comes after this so the next chapter may take a while.  
Or I could get a spurt of creativeness and write 3 chapters in one hour! I'll try to submit my next chapter ASAP though!  
So keep those reviews comin'!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so I am terribly terribly AWFULLY INCREDIBLY dreadfully sorry for being away for so long.  
Er...my cat ate the computer, **

**and as you can imagine that would take quite some time to digest so...yes that's my excuse for now.  
You should probably read the previous chapter just to brush up on things.**

**  
Alicia and George await you. :D**

* * *

Back in the hospital wing George and Alicia were taking a lost trip down memory lane. 

"Do you remember when we were in third year and—"

George held up his hands. "Oh no, not third year again!"

Alicia laughed. "What's wrong with third year?"

"I've been trying to forget about that year for ages," George answered.

"Why? I miss third year! Third year was like the best year ever!" Alicia raved.

George shook his head.

Alicia smirked. "Oh _now_ I get it. That was the year you—"

"DON'T SAY IT."

"—dated Claire Etherly."

Claire Etherly was a stout girl with a long chin and big eyes. She wasn't unattractive…or she wouldn't be if it weren't for her personality. Let's just say not a word left her mouth unless it was to say something bad.

George groaned and grabbed a fist-full of his hair. "You just _had_ to ruin my life didn't you?"

Alicia laughed whole heartedly and tossed her pillow at him. "Me? Just for bringing it up! You're the one who kissed—"

"ALICIA ELIZABETH SPINNET ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL ME?" George exclaimed raising Alicia's pillow and launching it at her with impressive force.

The pillow hit her smack in the face, actually managing to mess up her hair even more. Alicia grabbed the pillow and got up so that she was standing atop the bed, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

George began to get up himself but as soon as he sat up Alicia leaped from her bed, dive-bombing him back down and smashing the pillow into his face.

Alicia laughed mirthfully as George howled in surprise from underneath the pillow. A wave of pure joy swept over her and she captured his lips for a kiss.

They both felt a tingling sensation down to their finger tips and Alicia felt like she couldn´t even support her own weight. She felt as if she was falling.

Wait a minute… she _was_ falling.

Alicia felt George´s lips leave hers and she opened her eyes and grabbed at the covers trying to stay on the bed. George grabbed her arm trying to hoist her back up and the two of them went tumbling to the floor in a heap of blankets just as the door opened.

"Where are they?" came Angelina´s voice.

Alicia made a move to get up but George pulled her back down. "Maybe they´ll leave if they don´t see us," he whispered.

Alicia grinned at George from where she was tangled underneath him.

Footsteps came closer and Alicia looked up to find Lee peering at them. He raised his eyebrows and turned around heading the other way. "I´m not even going to ask," he sighed shaking his head.

"Did you find them?" Angelina asked running over, Fred and Katie on her heels.

Fred took one look at them and crossed his arms giving them what was supposed to look be a scolding look. Angelina and Katie started laughing.

"What are you doing back here so soon, you only just left!" said George.

Angelina murmed, "Fred wouldn´t stop talking about the part—"

"Angelina!" Fred squealed.

"Fred wouldn't stop talking about what?" George asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Angelina paused. "Er…Fred wouldn't stop talking about the…part he played in, uh, getting you two together!"

"Oh, yeah right," Alicia said, standing up and climbing into the hospital bed once again.

George looked at her strangely. "That's my bed."

Alicia snorted. "No it's not."

"Yeah it is!"

"No, George, you're quite mistaken."

George frowned and moved to the other side of her bed and climbed in next to her, poking her stomach to get her out.

"George!" Alicia squealed, wiggling around while trying not so squirm off the edge of the bed. "This is NOT your bed!"

"Oh my gosh, be quiet! Madam Pomfrey is probably going to come out any minute," Angelina said before things out of hand.

"Yeah George, get out!" Alicia said, attempting to push him out of the bed.

George wouldn't budge. "I'm not moving no matter what."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup."

She leaned towards George and whispered something in his ear. He made eye contact with her for a second and then quickly got into the bed next to her.

"What did you say to him?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," they both answered quickly.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Well I say it's time you tell us—"

"Good heavens! What are all these people doing in here?" Madam Pomfrey said bustling out of her office.

"Oh, we were just—"

"Shoo shoo! Mr. Weasley and Ms. Spinnet need there rest."

"But—"

Madam Pomfrey ushered them towards the door. "Surely you want your friends to get better don't you?"

"Well yes of course, but—"

"Then I suggest you get back to your dormitories!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, slamming the door in their faces.

Alicia gasped. "That wasn't very nice," she whispered to George.

Madam Pomfrey came over to the two of them and gave them each a cup of potion. Not wanting to get on her bad side, they drank the potion without question.

Almost instantly George found himself slipping off to sleep. He looked towards Alicia and smiled at her beautiful face before sinking into a deep sleep.

Alicia's last thought was that things were finally going exactly how they were mean to be.

Angelina, Fred, Katie, and Lee tried to get everything ready for Alicia and George's party before then got out of the hospital wing that evening.

"What if they don't like it!" Angelina said for the third time that day.

Fred rolled him eyes. "Angel, stop worrying, it's going to be perfect!"

"Angel?" Lee snorted.

"Hush Leelee," Katie said causing Lee to fluster.

Fred decided that the room was decorated enough so he when down into the common room to get the others. "Oliver, get up here before they come!"

"Finally…I don´t see why you were keeping me out in the fir—what did you do to the room?!"

"We decorated it a bit," Katie said, hopping over to Oliver´s side. Lee frowned.

"That´s a bit of an understatement," Oliver said, still looking around the room in awe.

"Fred go downstairs and wait for them, they'll be up here any second!" Angelina said shoving him towards the door.

Meanwhile Alicia and George were getting there last scolding from Madam Pomfrey and they would be free to go.

"…and if I see either of you back here anytime soon, you will be staying far longer!"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Alicia said sweetly earning a snicker from George.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well I guess you can go now."

After thanking her again Alicia and George quickly made made their way out of the hospital wing before she changed her mind.

"Yes, finally!" George said throwing Alicia over his shoulder and hopping around.

Alicia wiggled out of his grasp. "That was the longest two days of my life."

"But that hospital bed was quite comfortable you must agree," George said smirking.

Alicia smiled. "Why else would I have told you I would sleep in it that night." She turned and headed in the direction towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Where are you going?" George blurted.

Alicia looked at him strangely. "Back to Gryffindor, where else is there to go?"

"We don't have to go back just yet," George said smiling mischievously leaded her towards the room of requirement.

"Well lead the way Prince Charming!"

---

"Where are they? We've been waiting for nearly half an hour!" Katie said fretfully.

"Maybe they got held up," Oliver suggested.

"Fred go check again," Angelina said.

"I was just down there!"

"Freddy, pleeease," Angelina whined.

"Alright, you've convinced me," Fred said turning around and heading down to the common room again.

"How anyone seen a handsome young man around here who looks exactly like me?" Fred shouted looking around. "No one?"

Just then the portrait hole opened and in came George and Alicia.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Fred asked them trying not to sound annoyed.

"What are you talking about we just got out!" Alicia said cheerfully, giving Fred a hug.

"You said 7:00…that was 30 minutes ago," Fred pointed out.

"Was it really?" Alicia said putting her hand to her chest.

"Yeah, where were you guys?" Fred asked, looking at the two of them.

Alicia looked at George who was staring at Fred blankly. Awkward silence. Alicia coughed. "What are we talking about?" George answered after a long extended pause.

"What?" Fred asked, confused.

"Where are Angelina, Lee and Katie?" Alicia asked quickly, looking around the room.

"I dunno, maybe they're in our room," Fred shrugged, trying not to smirk at his top notch acting skills.

Alicia took both boys by the hand and headed towards the boys dorms. "Well let's go check."

Fred kicked the door with his foot to warn the others and opened the door, Alicia and George behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they walked in.

* * *

Next chapter is already written (I think), and my cat didn't fancy the flavor of the computer so much, so hes going to stick to his Fancy Feast.  
I PROMISE Ill be back! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a genius. And I am definately not her.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as they walked in. 

Alicia gasped and George jumped. The room had been completely transformed. Every inch of the floor was colored in neon confetti and golden drapes and streamers were hung throughout the room sparkling like stars. The beds had all been pushed against the walls and heart shaped balloons floated at the ceiling.

A table was set up against the wall filled with Every Flavour Beans, Licorice wands, Cockroach Clusters, Chocoballs and more.

"What is all this for?" Alicia asked getting over her shock.

"It's for you guys of course!" Lee said shooting of a firecracker that exploded into the shape of a heart with Alicia and George's initials inside.

Katie brought over a big platter of cookies. "Take your pick!"

Alicia looked at George and the two of them started laughing. "Is this really happening, or am I dreaming?" she mumbled through her teeth as Angelina led them over to a table filled with drinks.

"I'm going to have to say it's a dream," George replied.

With a flick of his wand, Fred filled the room with booming music,

"FRED!" Alicia said over the music as Fred dimmed the lights.

"WHAT?" He said at he began dancing around pulling Angelina to him.

Alicia laughed at the look on Angelina's face. "SOMEONE'S GOING TO HEAR US!"

"WHAT?"

"SOMEONE WILL HEAR US!"

"SOMEONE BRING BEER TO US?!"

"NO! SOMEBODY. IS GOING. TO _HEAR_. US," she said slowly.

"WHAT? I CANT _HEAR_ YOU."

Alicia sighed throwing her hands up in the air. George laughed and pulled her to her feet. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, I'M SURE HE USED A SILENCING CHARM."

He twirled her around and bent her backwards over his arm. Alicia raised her eyebrows.

"Wait," Fred said, turning the music down abruptly, his arm still wrapped around Angelina. "Before we get too carried away, there's something that we need to do," he said glancing at Alicia mischievously.

"What? What is it?" Alicia asked apprehensively.

Fred smirked. "Truth or dare."

Everyone exchanged looks and stared at Alicia with smug looks on their faces.

Alicia swore under her breath remembering what happened the last time she played that game. To say the least, she wasn't too eager to play it again.

"Oh come on! Let's play something else…will you all _stop_ looking at me like that?"

"Well there's always Spin the Bottle…" Lee said elbowing her.

"Or even better, strip Chess…"

"And I'm sure there are many others we can think of."

"So take your pick, Alicia, what'll it be?" Fred asked.

Alicia sighed, giving in. "Fine. Truth or dare it is," she said huffily.

Angelina interrupted Fred before he could speak. "Can I go first?"

"Uh, sure."

Everyone scooted in closer so they were all sitting in a circle.

"Okay Alicia, truth or dare," Angelina asked.

Alicia need not think twice this time. "Truth."

"Under what circumstances did you see George naked?"

"What?!" said George

"WHAT!" cried Alicia,

George looked to Alicia. "You told her?!"

"I did not!"

"Well I sure as hell didn't tell anybody!"

"And I _hardly_ saw you naked."

George paused. "But that day…you said you saw my—you said it was—"

"I only said that because _you_ said that I was clumsy," Alicia said indignantly.

George snorted, "That's hardly a fair comeback."

"Why?"

"Well for one it isn't true."

Alicia crossed her arms. "And my being clumsy is?"

"Unless you were purposely falling over me in that stairwell, yes I'd say it is."

"You arrogant, self-absorbed little—!"

Angelina quickly interrupted, "Alicia just answer that question and move on to the next person!"

"What question?" Alicia snapped.

"_I'm_ self-absorbed? _I am?!_" George said.

"Yes, I'm glad you've finally admitted it."

George glared daggers at Alicia who stared right back. In moments the two erupted into a fit of name calling and finger pointing in a fight of who could talk more loudly over the other one.

Fred grabbed a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and scooted away from Alicia and George, beckoning the others to follow him. "New game," he said, handing Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Oliver a handful each. Fred took a bean and chucked it towards to fighting couple.

"Fifty points for below the shoulders," he said as his jelly bean when soaring over their heads. "One-hundred points for a hit to the head. Two-hundred points for getting one in the mouth. . .and a seventy-five point bonus if you get them to look over here," Fred explained, matter-of-factly. "First one to a thousand wins! Or the first person to get them to stop fighting…whichever comes first."

"Right bundles of joy, aren't they?" Lee said as his jelly bean hit George in the neck. George itched his neck but did not show any other sign of acknowledgement.

Katie hesitantly picked up one of her jelly beans. Shrugging, she tossed it towards Alicia where it hit her in the head and lodged itself somewhere in her hair.

"And Katie Bell scores one-hundred points! Alicia Spinnet shows no sign of caring…folks, it looks like we may be here for a while!" Lee piped, morphing into commentating mode.

Oliver tossed a jelly bean which bounced of George's head and onto Alicia's.

"Amazing! Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain fanatic, scores two-hundred points with a single jelly bean! Hitting two birds with one bean I'd say…"

"Good one Olly!" Fred said as one of his jelly beans narrowly missed Alicia's mouth.

Lee picked up two jelly beans, holding one in each hand. "What's this? Lee Jordan prepares for an impossible stunt unlike anything we've ever seen before! He shoots…he scores! Oh, what impeccable form he had! The crowds are hopping like hippogriffs! A day to surely be remembered in the history of—er—Bean Tossing. Oh ladies and gentleman please, round of applause for Lee Jordan for that fantastic one-hundred and fifty point score!" He cried jubilantly pumping his fist and in air.

Fred, Oliver, Katie and Angelina all turned to stare at him.

"Oh come on, that was pretty cool—fine, anyways…Fred Weasley picks out a disturbingly green shaded bean and aims at Alicia. Is he going to make it?! Ah, so close, he hits her chin, one-hundred—oh wait! She definitely, probably, could have possibly glanced over here…maybe! One-hundred and seventy-five points to Fred Weasley, it looks like our opponents are weakening."

Angelina sighed and finally picked up a jelly bean.

"Ladies and gentleman, Angelina Johnson _finally_ gets the courage to face her fears take part in the fun—_ouch_!—sorry did I say fears? Silly me. Ms. Johnson has no fears…she has but smooth chocolaty skin and a physic that just makes you want to—_OW!_ Alright, alright…. Lets just see what the new comer has to offer, shall we?" Lee scowled, rubbing his head.

Angelina looked at George and Alicia deciding who she should aim for. She threw her bean…

"Galloping gargoyles she's got George in the mouth! Two-hundred AND seventy—oh wait Alicia's spotted us also! Three-hundred and—ARRRGH!"

Alicia, realizing what had been hitting her and in the head picked up one of the beans that was piling up between her and George and chucked it a Lee. George followed closely in suit after figuring out who had tossed the jelly bean into his mouth.

"You!" Alicia cried when Fred hit her in the head with another jelly bean. She pounced on him just as he was about to throw another.

Oliver hurriedly got out of the way as Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Lee, and George went into a full out wrestling match.

Fred was struggling as Alicia was trying to hit him and tickle him wherever she could. "Alicia, ALICIA you've got the wrong—ahhh!—stop it…you've got the wrong…wrong twin!" He tried, attempting to push her away.

Alicia paused from where she was perched on his stomach, still holding tightly onto his wrists. "Nice try Fred, but seeing as you can hardly handle a little poke, I must conclude that you are _not_ my tickling nemesis."

Meanwhile, George was cornering Lee and Katie despite Angelina's attempts to pull him back. Thinking fast, he dived towards his four-poster and pulled something out from under his pillow.

"Hey…HEY, EVERYONE, LOOK OVER HERE," he said catching everyone's attention. Alicia was clutching Fred's stomach in mid-tickle, who was breathing heavily. George had his wand in one hand and was pointing it at Lee and Katie while Angelina was trying to strangle him. Oliver was watching the odd scene apprehensively. They all looked at Lee who was holding up a large bottle of Firewhisky.

Fred, using this distraction to get out from under Alicia, turned the music down with a flick of his wand. "Where did you get that?!"

"Lee! Are you out of your mind!" Katie said, snatching the bottle out of his hands.

"Come on Katie, it's a special occasion," Fred said, looking excited.

"Fred!" Angelina scolded.

"I've had that before," Oliver said with a little glint in his eye.

"And…?" Lee asked.

"Well…it's really not a good idea, but as long as you don't have too much, it shouldn't do much harm. And you just have to do that one spell afterwards and…I mean as long as this is the only time."

"I don't want to get in trouble," Katie said, looking at the bottle apprehensively.

Lee put him arm around her, Fred doing the same. "Come on Katio, it's for George and Alicia. Nobody's getting in trouble, we promise!"

Angelina rolled her eyes. "What do you two think?" she asked looking at George and Alicia.

Alicia and George looked at each other, still a little upset over their argument. Alicia sighed and turned away. Well it would help them forget about the argument wouldn't it? "Well…it's only for tonight and it's only all of us…that's not many people. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Alright then," Fred said taking the bottle from Katie and skipping over to George and Alicia. "You two go first!"

Alicia, seeing George reach out for the bottle, quickly snatched it from George. She had the nagging feeling that this was definitely a bad idea. But there's a first time for everything isn't there?

"What's the matter…are you scared?" George teased.

Alicia smirked and unscrewed the bottle taking a long swig staring at George straight in the eyes.

Oliver winced. "Alicia, if this is your first time you shouldn't—"

"Wow," Alicia said as her eyes started to water. She sputtered a little and grabbed George's arm.

George looked at her wide-eyed. "I think I love you," he said before grabbing her and kissing her suddenly.

"Uhh…okay," Lee said awkwardly pulled the bottle out of Alicia's hand which was wrapped around George. "Who's wants next?"

"Me," Fred replied snatching the bottle from Lee. He took two small swigs and shivered as it slid down his throat. "HOHO! That was—ahh, ahh, ouch," he said shoving the bottle at Lee.

Lee took a deep breath and took a little sip.

"Oh come on, don't be a baby," George said who had since resurfaced.

Lee scowled. "Don't rush me!" He took a gulp and practically dropped the bottle. "AHH!"

"Lee!" Katie said, grabbing the bottle.

Lee coughed. "I'm fine…you go next."

"Me?" Katie asked apprehensively.

Alicia moved and sat next to her. "Yeah, it's not that bad, really," she said smiling happily.

Katie took her swig, and Angelina shortly after not wanting to be left out.

"Hey whoa, I didn't one yet," George said pulling the bottle from Alicia.

"Yeah neither have I," Oliver said taking the bottle from George and taking a long swig as if it was water.

"Ooo, you're a veteran at this aren't you Ollie?" Alicia said patting his knee.

"Oh gimme that!" George said snatching the bottle and glaring at Oliver. George took a long drink, slightly longer than Oliver's and slammed the bottle on the ground. Oliver raised his eyebrows.

_Don't cough, don't cough._ George was biting his lip as the Firewhisky slid down his throat burning his mouth. Alicia ran her hand up and down his thigh, relaxing him. George finally exhaled, a ring of smoke coming from his mouth.

Alicia grabbed the bottle and attempted to do the same thing and ended up coughing all over the place.

After the bottle had been around a full second time, they were all at various states of loopyness.

"You know what we should do?!" Katie squealed standing up. "Let's go streaking!"

"Omigod Katie! You are so drunk!" Alicia said who had had the most alcohol out of anyone by far. She was against the wall slumped against George who was playing with her hair.

"Whoa there," Oliver said pulling Katie down so that she was sitting next to him on Fred's bed.

"Oh Oliver, what would I do without you?"

Lee scowled at the two of them.

Alicia stood up and shakily walked over to George's bed and laying down next the where Fred was sitting. George followed her.

"This is so weird…the walls…are like, _moving_," Alicia said to Fred and Angelina who were laughing too hard to notice.

George sat down and leaned across her torso. "Are you okay," he asked, running his hand absently across her cheek.

Alicia giggled and pulled him forward so he was all the way on top of her. "Yeah, I'm totally fine, it's just everything's moving. But my brain is totally fine. Not like everyone else," she said referring to the rest of the room which seemed to be steadily dissolving into giggles.

George's mind was foggy but he knew Alicia was a lightweight and that was probably really bad. Or something. Why were there jelly beans in her hair?

"Hey wait a minute!" Oliver said standing up suddenly causing Katie to tip over. "What ever happened to talking about Quidditch?!"

Fred stood up and pull his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Oh Oliver, Oliver Oliver Oliver…um, heh…wait…what were you saying?" Fred said starting to laugh hysterically again.

Alicia stood up suddenly, pushing Oliver back down and falling on top of him in the process. "Oh…" Alicia said looking at Oliver who was pinned beneath her. "Shouldn't you be George?"

Fred grabbed Alicia by the back of her pants and pulled her back up. "Now Alicia, how to you expect to become my girlfriend-in-law with behavior like that?!"

The room went silent and everyone looked at him.

"What?"

Angelina squinted her eyes. "Girlfriend-in-law?"

"Shez George's girlfriend…so when they marry, she be my girlfriend-in-law, right?" Fred replied, scratching his head.

Angelina squealing and jumped up from the floor throwing herself at Fred. "Oh, you are SO cute!"

The two of them staggered around for a moment before collapsing onto Oliver who was the most sober out of the lot of them. He quickly rolled them over to the side and scooted over, trying to fix his hair.

"You know what we should all do? Let's have a handstand contest!" Alicia said over Lee's burst of laughter.

"Alisa, you should not…do that." George said shaking his head.

"I'll beat you Alicia!" Katie slurred, running to stand next to her, almost knocking them both to the floor.

Alicia giggled. "Ready? One, three…go!"

Alicia and Katie stumbled over to the wall. Katie actually slammed right into it, but Alicia managed to put her hands on the floor and kick her legs up before George could stop her.

"HAH, I win!" Alicia boasted as her shirt fell up over her head exposing her lacy pink bra.

"Alicia!" George yelped, sobering up all of a sudden. He kneeled in front of her and tried to cover her back up but couldn't pull her shirt back down without choking her.

Alicia huffed. "George…are you groping me!" Alicia asked seriously, causing the room to fill with laughter.

George snorted. "No, I'm trying to save your life…you'll thank me tomorrow—Alicia, what…OWW!" He yelled as she kicked away from the wall falling so that her knees missed George's face by an inch.

Alicia groaned and turned around so she was face George and laid down on top of him, her shirt still up to her shoulders.

The room was spinning and she couldn't concentrate on what anyone was saying and her head was heavy on George's chest. The last thing she remembered was Angelina and Fred moving closer, and after that she drifted off.


	20. Chapter 20

**I just re-read my whole story from start to finish. Forgive me for this comment, but I really didn't know how funny I was. Haha**

Anyways, sorry about those cliff hangers I kept leaving you all with. I'd sure be frustrated if I was left with some of the things I left you all with. (They were perfect cliffies though, cmon)

The end is approaching, but maybe not the VERY end. 

**I suppose you'll just have to keep reading!**

* * *

George woke up and hazily looked around the room rubbing his eyes. His head felt like it was about to explode. He looked down at Alicia who had a nice little spot of drool forming on his shirt.

Katie and Lee where sprawled across the floor with their mouths hanging open while Angelina, Fred, and Oliver were squished together on the bed in a tangle of legs and arms.

George gently rolled Alicia off of him began to sit up. The throbbing in his forehead increased greatly and he groaned, cradling his head in his hands. Why did he have to be the first to wake up?

No sooner than the thought had crossed his mind, Fred stirred, trying to look around the room groggily. "Gerroffme," he grumbled trying to untangle himself from Oliver's arms and Angelina legs.

Fred sat on the edge of the bed and clutched his stomach. "Oliver…OLVIER, wake up!"

Oliver moaned and turned around, squinted Fred. "What do you want?"

"What's the spell?" Fred said urgently as his head started to pound.

"Huh?" Oliver said groggily.

George groaned. "The spell, Oliver! The spell!" He whined, waking the others.

"Oh," Oliver said finally, finding his wand and pointing it at Fred who immediately sighed and flopped onto his bed as a cool airy feeling replaced the pounding in his head.

Oliver then repeated the spell on himself and the rest of them until they were all feeling very content.

George laid back down on the floor next to Alicia who smiled at him and snuggled into his shoulder.

"You're a life saver Oliver," Katie said from her spot on the floor.

Oliver stood up and looked at them chuckling to himself. "I think we should have Quidditch practice so you all can detoxify yourselves," he said heading towards the bathroom.

Lee threw a pillow at his head just as he closed the door. "Hey I wanted the shower first!" He whined.

Angelina yawned and went to lie on the floor beside Katie. "Lets not drink again we're married."

"I agree." Katie replied.

"Me too," Alicia sighed.

George sat up. "Whoa, now hold on just a minute…you guys aren't trying to trick us into marrying you or something are you?"

"Shut up, George."

Alicia pulled him back down onto the floor and pulled herself on top on him. George rested his arms around her waist and closed his eyes while Alicia ran her fingers through his hair.

She looked at the room at all of her friends. Lee looked around the room to make sure no one was paying attention and grabbed Katie's hand, as they whispered and laughed. Alicia smiled, taking note to ask Katie about Lee later on.

On the other side of Katie, Angelina was propped up on her elbows talking to Fred who was hanging off the side of his bed. Alicia noticed they were bickering about something. But Angelina starting laughed and playfully whacked Fred across the face. He caught her wrist in his hand and laughed himself.

Alicia kept watching them as their laughter died away and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Angelina quickly moved her hand away from Fred's face forgetting it was there, and looked away.

Alicia frowned slightly. There was an awful lot of tension between those two. Her concern was soon forgotten when George reached up and brushed his fingers across her neck. She shivered and rested her head in his palm.

"Hey handsome," she said, before planting a kiss on his lips.

George flashed her his trademark Weasley smile. "Hey, who were you just spying on?"

"I wasn't spying! Keep your voice down," Alicia hissed, looking to make sure nobody had heard. George raised his eyebrows.

"Right."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I was doing some stealthy observation…"

George tried to sit up and turn his head around but Alicia quickly pushed him back down. "Key word being _'stealthy'_."

"Fine, I'll be stealthy," George retorted before rolling Alicia and himself over so that he was on top.

Alicia opened her mouth to argue so George kissed her before she could say anything. He started to pull away but Alicia wouldn't let him. Not that he minded.

George smiled at Alicia who was looking a bit dazed. "Sorry, were you going to say something?"

"Umm…"

George smirked. "Didn't think so." He looked over where Alicia had been looked before, at Angelina and Fred. Fred was trying to tell a joke and Angelina was listening politely. "Well isn't _that _awkward."

"What?" Alicia asked trying to turn around underneath George. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the floor.

"Now, now Alicia, we have to be—what was that word, stealthy?" He said pretending to think about it. Alicia glared at him making him laugh.

George looked to Katie and Lee. "That's new," he said chuckling. "Do you think they're keeping something from us?" He questioned, looking at Alicia.

"Who cares?" She replied, taking him by surprise. She sat up quickly so George was kneeling over her and captured his lips with her own.

Before he knew it, George was the one pinned to the ground with Alicia on top of him. George had been the one in control but in a flash, their roles had been switched.

"Do you two ever stop?" Angelina commented from Fred's bed. Fred had migrated over to Katie and Lee and was busy bugging them about their secrets.

Alicia sat up and brushed off her shirt. "What were you saying?" She said turning around on George's lap so face Angelina.

"Every time I turn around you both are wrapped around each other!"

George sat up and put his arms around Alicia's waist resting his head on her shoulder. "Angelina, I think you're going senile," he said looking concerned.

"Oh, very funny."

"What are you lot still doing in here?" Oliver said emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia exchanged looks. "_Hello_, Oliver…!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Put some clothes on Oliver, before—"

"—NO!" Katie squeaked before she had a chance to stop herself.

"Why not, Katie?" Fred jibed.

Lee glared at her. "Yeah Katie, why not?"

Alicia who had been quietly studying Oliver's physique, noticed was George watching her. To avoid any odd questions she opted for a distraction before she did something stupid, like drool. She quickly turned to George and kissed him fervently and soon all thoughts of Oliver were forgotten.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute they were best friends, then enemies, then an item. Alicia thought it seemed way too good to be true.

For the next few weeks Alicia and George spent few days apart. Some said it was adorable, but others, such as Lee, said it was disgusting. Several times Oliver had to remind them to pay attention during Quidditch as they seemed to distract each other every free moment.

Oliver was already extremely stressed with the approaching Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. And the weather was looking a lot less than ideal.

When the day of the game finally arrived, the weather conditions couldn't be worse.

"Stop worrying Oliver, we don't mind a bit of rain," Alicia said at breakfast when Oliver wasn't touching his food. The wind howled outside.

George whispered so that Oliver couldn't hear. "If he keeps this up, he'll faint before we get in the air."

"Hey look on the bright said," piped Fred, "maybe he'll get hit by a bolt of lighting!"

Angelina scoffed and looked at him disdainfully.

"What? It would get his energy going wouldn't it?"

Alicia threw an almond at him. "Too bad he's not you, right Fred?"

"Huh?"

Alicia smiled innocently. "Well then all we'd have to do is dangle Angelina in front of you and you'll fly for _days_."

Alicia yelped as Angelina threw a handful of almonds at her as the others laughed.

Needless to say, the Quidditch game turned out to be a disaster. Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia sat in the common room after visiting Harry in the hospital wing.

"He fell like 50 feet!" Alicia said as she tied up her damp hair.

"I know, did you see Dumbledore's face?" Angelina said from where she sat next to Alicia in front of the fire.

"I'd be just as mad if the dementors came waltzing into my school," Fred said shaking his hair out on the carpet.

Alicia looked up at George who was sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Alicia reached over and grabbed his hand. He seemed to snap out of his daze and smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to go find Lee," said Fred standing up and stretching. Angelina stood up also.

"Yeah, I think I'll go upstairs. If you see Katie, tell her to hurry up."

"I'll do my best," Fred smirked, grabbing her hand and kissing it soundly. Angelina watched him as he left through the portrait hole and continued to stare even after he had gone.

George and Alicia exchanged looks. "Angelina, have you been stupefied, or is that just me?" George said innocently.

Angelina jumped a little. "Yeah. What? I'm going upstairs, I'll talk to you two later," she said turned and heading towards the staircases.

Alicia stifled a yawn and rested her head on George's knees as he brushed his fingers across her temple.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?" said asked tentatively, turning so that she faced him.

"What are you talking about? When?" George said not meeting her gaze.

"When you were staring off into space."

George shifted a little but smiled at her. "I was day-dreaming about when and I would finally have some privacy."

Alicia looked around remembering Oliver was still down in the showers and Fred and Lee were still not back. She looked back to George grinning. "Looks like your dorm room should be pretty empty…"

"You read my mind," George said, kissing her on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her up to the boys' dormitories.

The rest of the year seemed to flow by without any trouble…at least as far as George and Alicia were concerned. But more and more Alicia had the nagging feeling that George was hiding something from her. Nothing serious, but it was there all the same.

Maybe everything that had happened _was_ too good to be true. Maybe losing the Quidditch match was only the beginning.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One is to be submitted no later than the thirty-first of July. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!   
I hope you like the chapter.  
:D  
**

* * *

Another end of term Hogsmeade trip was coming up at the end of the week and Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Juliette were sitting in their dorm room talking about it.

"I need to go to Scrivenshaft's, my spell check wand definitely needs replacement," Katie was saying.

"Oh, I'll go with you, I'm almost out of stationary," Alicia said, braiding her hair.

Angelina snorted. "Have you been sending too many love notes to George?"

Alicia chucked her hair brush at Angelina, missing her by a sliver. "No, in fact I think maybe somebody has been using it to send love notes to FRED."

Angelina glared at her. "Oh, very funny."

"Guess who asked me to Hogsmeade," Juliette said in a casual voice.

"Who?" Katie said, sitting up quickly.

Juliette smiled. "Roger Davies,"

"Roger. _Roger?"_ Angelina said, stunned.

"Davies? _Roger Davies?!_ What did you say?" Alicia said folding her arms, frowning.

"Well she _had_ to have said yes," Katie said, looking at Alicia strangely.

"I said yes," Juliette answered.

Angelina and Katie squealed appreciatively while Alicia groaned and threw herself onto her bed.

"What do you mean you said yes?" Alicia said, emerging from her pillows, her braid coming undone.

"Alicia, are you blind? How could _anyone_ say no to him," Angelina said.

"Sure, he's good looking, but the boy is a womanizer. I'd never go out with him. He's gone through half the school already! He's an arrogant swot who only—"

"I recall you saying the same thing about a certain red-haired—"

"George is COMPLETELY different! Roger Davies is attractive…but other than that, he's just a pig. He thinks he owns the female population!"

Angelina and Katie turned away from her, dismissing what she was saying and turned to talk to Juliette.

Alicia let out a groan of frustration and got up, heading for the door. If they weren't going to listen to her then she certainly didn't want to have to listen to them. She left the room barefoot without bothering to grab her cloak.

Who would be in the common room at this time of the night anyway?

To her surprise, Fred and George were sitting in a corner at the far side of the room. She was about to walk over to them when she noticed they were talking in hushed voices despite the empty room and were writing quickly on pieces of parchment. If she had not known better, she would have mistaken them for working on an essay.

"What are you two up to?" Alicia asked heading towards them.

George jumped and Fred swiftly folded up the pieces of parchment and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Alicia, aren't you looking splendid this evening?" Fred said leaning back in this chair.

George reached out to her and she sat down on him, curling into his shoulder. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Alicia sat up a little and fixed him with a look. "Why aren't _you_?"

"Oh you know…" George trailed off.

"A little of this," Fred said casually.

"A little of that."

"Nothing worth bothering you about."

"Boring stuff, really."

Alicia looked at Fred and then George suspiciously.

Fred hummed a little bit. "Alicia, do you know a way to get loads of money in a short amount of time?"

"No, why—"

George kicked him but Fred only glared at him. "What? I was only asking."

"We don't even have any ideas, yet…what would we do with the money now?"

"What do you need money for?" Alicia asked, thoroughly confused.

Fred glanced at Alicia and then George.

She was about to say something else when Fred stood up suddenly.

He yawned loudly. "Well I am_ completely_ knackered—"

"You do look a bit peaky, brother—" George said looking concerned.

"I think I'll going to bed now. What say you, George?"

"I think that's a fabulous idea."

Fred grabbed Alicia's hand, pulling her to her feet. "You should get some beauty sleep too Alicia, you wouldn't want those good looks of yours to fade away now would you?"

"But—I—"

"I'll be up in a second Fred," George said as Fred turned and headed for the dormitories.

"George, what's going on?"

George grabbed her hand, leading her to the girls' staircase. "What are you talking about? We're just tired that's all."

"But—"

"Listen," George began kissing her on the cheek, "everything is fine, I _promise_. I'd love to stay down here all night, I really would, but if I don't get some sleep I'm going to pass out tomorrow during Potions and Snape won't hesitate in poisoning me."

Alicia was starting to look kind of sad and George started to panic. He grinned at her. "You'll have my full attention tomorrow, Alicia," he said snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the lips.

Grudgingly Alicia sighed, "Okay, go onto bed then." George kissed her again and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her hand and turned, leaving her in the common room.

She watched him as he left wishing she knew what exactly seemed to be happening between them. She just couldn't seem to put her finger on it, and nobody else seemed to notice anything. But sleepiness soon overwhelmed her and she hurried back up the stone steps to her dormitory.

"So they just left, both of them?" Angelina asked a couple of days later as she put on her scarf for the Hogsmeade trip.

"Yes Angelina, for the thousandth time, yes," Alicia grumbled, putting on a headband.

Katie was sitting on her bed, waiting for them to finish getting ready. She was already wearing her cloak, and a pair of lilac mittens with a matching hat.

"And then George left you in common room alone, without…I dunno, tickling you or anything?" Katie asked.

Alicia sighed and grabbed her Gryffindor scarf. "Yes, he only said a few words and then he left.

Angelina headed for the door, after checking herself in the mirror. "Well I really don't think you have anything to worry about, Alicia. He did spend the day with you yesterday, like he said he would."

Alicia headed down the staircase after Angelina, Katie in her wake. "Yeah, until he said he had to tell Fred something, completely out of the blue."

"Well, that is a bit strange I suppose," Katie said.

Angelina still wasn't bothered. "He probably remembered something important."

Alicia was about to retort but with a nudge from Katie, saw that Fred, George and Lee were heading towards them. George made to embrace Alicia but she sidestepped him and grabbed Fred's elbow. George's smile faded when he realized she hadn't even looked at him.

"I need to talk to you," she muttering to Fred, dragging him away from the others towards the group of people heading out of the portrait hole.

"What is it?" he asked, as they were shoved through the portrait hole by an excited third year. "Hey watch it, pipsqueak," he snapped at the third year, before helping Alicia through.

Alicia walked hurriedly down the corridor pulling Fred by the hand. When she felt that the others were a good distance behind them, she stopped, pulling him around a corner. She stepped closer to him.

"You know I'm Fred…right?" Fred said uncertainly.

"Of course, I know that," she said briskly. She looked around once more making sure no one was around. She stood on her toes and leaned forward, putting her hand on Fred's shoulder and pulled him slightly forward.

Fred froze and watched in slow motion as Alicia's face came closer…and closer…and closer….

* * *

**And thats the end, thanks for reading!**

Just kidding! haha. That's not the end, only joking. Sorry, that wasn't very nice.  
I'll submit the next chapter once I have 125 reviews(hint). I know I'm excited for the next chapter! Maybe you can try guessing what happens next. Id say its pretty obvious, but maybe thats only me.  
Then again, maybe I'm tricking you. Who knows? (oh, wait...I DO!)

Alright, alright...I'm done taunting you.  
**Review! and you shall be rewarded!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! I didn't expect you all to review so quickly!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I won't keep you from reading any longer!**

* * *

Fred froze and watched in slow motion as Alicia's face came closer…and closer…and closer…. 

Alicia's face was now just a sliver away from Fred's.

Fred held his breath and closed his eyes in frightful anticipation. This was too weird. What would George say if he knew Alicia was about to ki—?

"Is George going to break up with me?" she whispered, her breath tickling somewhere near his neck.

Fred opened his eyes and exhaled, realizing he had stopped breathing. His face broke out into a grin.

Alicia scowled. "Why are you smiling?"

Fred quickly straightened his face. "I'm not…I was—I thought you were going to—I—er…what was that you were asking again?"

Alicia scoffed. "I was _asking_", she said through clenched teeth, "if you knew George was going to break up with me."

"He is?!" Fred said, surprised.

"What?!" Alicia said fearfully.

"Who told you that—?"

"Fred what are you—!?"

"He never said anything to me about that!"

"Are you saying that he is breaking up with me!?"

"Oh! I get it, you're _asking_ me if _I_ know," Fred said as it dawned on him.

Alicia glared at him.

"Alicia, if George was going to dump you—"

"_Keep your voice down!_" Alicia hissed.

"—I would definitely know about it," Fred finished.

Alicia shook her head. "But Fred there's _something_…something different now."

"Now that you're a couple?"

"Yes, I guess so. Everything will be going fine and then all of a sudden he stops talking, like he's said too much. It's like he gets comfortable with me and then almost let's something slip so he stops talking. What does that mean?"

Fred thought he might know what George kept getting close to saying. It had nothing to do with Alicia though…it was just something they didn't want to share with anyone. She probably wouldn't care too much or anything it was just…. It was something between Fred and George. No one else was supposed to know quite yet.

Fred finally came out of his thoughts and smiled at Alicia who was looking at him with a worried expression. He never thought anything like this would be a problem. He'd have to talk to George about it. "I'm sure it's nothing important," he answered finally.

Alicia continued to look worried so Fred put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Alicia," Fred said as he led them back into the main corridor. "If there's one thing I know, it's that George _really_ likes you. That hasn't changed. He doesn't confide in me much about you, but if his feelings had changed, I know he would have said something."

Alicia sighed as she still had a bad feeling in her stomach. "I know it's just I'm so afraid of everything we have getting ruined because we decided to be more than just friends. If he's uncomfortable or something I would rather go back to being just friends if it meant he would stop clamming up on me."

"George values your friendship just as much as you do Alicia. I think the both of you care too much to ever let what you have get ruined," he said seriously. "And George hasn't ever liked anyone as much as he likes you."

Alicia turned and looked up at Fred who was smiling down at her. She turned and gave him a big hug just as everyone was lining up at the Entrance Hall. "Thanks," she said, her arm still around Fred.

"Anytime," he replied easily, giving her shoulder a little squeeze. "He's not going to hurt you, I promise. But you'd better never think of doing anything to hurt him!"

Alicia laughed. "I'd never hurt George, I lov—like him a lot," Alicia said, her cheeks flushing at what she had almost said. Fred smirked at her knowingly, but didn't say anything.

She looked back behind them hoping to see George and the others. "Where are they?" she asked Fred now that she was in a much better mood. Being near Fred made her want to see George even more.

"You dragged me across half the school Alicia, they're probably still way back there," Fred said looking done the growing line of students behind them.

At that moment, Filch came bustling down the line, grumbling as he went. He stopped and looked at Fred and Alicia who's arms were still draped across each other. "Six inches apart!" He growled.

Alicia jumped and stepped away from Fred but Fred pulled her back and put his arm around her once again. "There's no rule that says we have to stand six inches apart," he said, defiantly.

Filch glared at Fred and grumbled something under his breath but checked there names on the list and continued on his way.

Alicia looked at Fred who was smiling pleasantly as the line moved towards the doors. She had really gotten a lot closer to him this year. He was a good friend, almost like a brother to her now. She hoped they would be friends forever, all of them.

Angelina and Katie, as frustrating as they sometimes were, had become like a support system to her. No matter what, they were always there for her when she really needed them. And Lee was like a pesky little brother and he always knew how to make her smile. Fred was sort of like a protective older brother. For some reason, she always found herself going to him when she needed answers.

She laughed at the thought. Who know she'd ever go to Fred Weasley for advice?

But George was different. No one else could make her feel the way she did when she was with him. There was always a sense of excitement when she was around him. He was always so full of ideas and theories. When she was with him, she felt like she would never stop having fun. Even just talking to him was an adventure. And that's all excluding what it felt like to kiss him.

She shivered as she stepped outside. But they'll never be friends forever. George can't truly like her. Once he breaks up with her, they'll probably never speak again. They'll become enemies and hate each other. Then Fred and Lee and maybe even Katie and Angelina will hate her too.

Or maybe they'll end up like her mother and father. Screaming at each other and throwing things and breaking things. She could practically hear them now…

"_Get out of my house!"_

"

If she and George were to stay together, that's what would happen. They would grow to hate each other.

Alicia looked up into the hood of two dementors as she passed through the gates. Fred, who had since released her, grabbed her hand and held it tightly, pulling her away from the dementors. Alicia quickly came back to her senses and gripped Fred's hand like it was the last thing on earth, forcing all thoughts of despair from her mind.

"I hate those bloody dementors," Fred said, who had gone a bit pale.

Alicia smiled a little and gave his hand a squeeze. "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Where do you think George is?" Alicia asked Fred once they had finally entered Hogsmeade.

"I reckon he's in the Three Broomsticks sulking and Lee's trying to cheer him up after coaxing him with butterbeer to no avail," Fred answered conversationally.

Alicia gave him a look. "Oh come on, why would he be sulking? I bet he and Lee are in Zonko's as we speak!"

Fred grinned. "You're his _sweetheart, _Alicia! Of course he's sulking.

"Alright.If you say so…you wouldn't happen to want to set a little wager would you?" he said, stopping in his tracks as they approached the Three Broomsticks.

Alicia smirked and thrust out a gloved hand which Fred shook firmly. "Alright Fred Weasley, you're on."

"If I'm right, I get a massage."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "What is it with you ginger heads and massages?"

Fred held the door open for her and she entered the pub. Alicia looked around, quickly scanning the crowd. "Looks like they're not here," she said smugly, turning to face Fred.

Fred pointed to the corner of the room over her head. "Silly me, that must be my _­__other_ twin," he said pompously.

Alicia turned around and looked. Sure enough George was sitting at a table in the back, staring blankly across the room ignoring Lee who was pushing Butterbeer towards him. Alicia turned back around and glanced at a smirking Fred, who had crossed his arms and was staring at her expectantly.

"Oh be quiet," Alicia said rolling her eyes and making her way towards the back of the room.

"There you are!" Alicia said in a loud cheery voice once she was a few strides away. George looked up and seeing who it was, grinned widely and moved to stand up.

Alicia threw her arms around his neck and cuddled into his shoulder feeling badly about her previous behaviour.

"Where were you?" George asked, his smile fading a little.

Alicia looked up at him. "Oh…I—"

"She got the wrong twin," Fred said quickly, coming to her side. Alicia looked at him. "Can you believe that?" He said, shaking his head. "She was going on and on about how great I am and how much she loves me…I was feeling real chuffed until she called me George!"

Alicia silently reminded herself to give Fred the best massage of his life. "Yeah, ridiculous, I know." She turned to George. "We were going to go back to find you but…"

"We ran into Filch," Fred said, saving her once again.

George took her hand his. "No worries," he said happily, heading for the door. "Hurry up, Lee. Let's get to Zonko's before it gets too late."

Lee threw his arms up in exasperation. "I've only been trying to drag you there for the past fifteen minutes!"

Alicia looked over her shoulder at Fred as Lee continued to complain. 'Thank you!' she mouthed to him. Fred winked at her.

Alicia walked on as George pulled her to Zonko's, Fred and Lee following behind. She smiled to herself.

You really couldn't love one Weasley twin without loving the other.

Alicia and George had been browsing the store together for a good twenty minutes; Fred and Lee were busy talking to the cashier trying to get a discount. George had shown Alicia practically half the store, explaining how everything worked. The way George was explaining things, Alicia even found herself surprisingly interested in the most unlikely things. Even dungbombs seemed to have their perks.

"Wow, these fireworks can make all these shapes?" Alicia said, walking over to a table and picking up a small coloured bag. George came to stand behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Eh, they're alright," he said. "Whoever thought of them probably didn't put much effort into it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well even muggles can make some of the simpler shapes," he stated. "Now _I_ on the other hand, I would make more then just shapes."

Alicia smirked. "What would you make?"

"If I made a firework, it would last a lot longer than a few seconds. They'd also be really loud. The noise is practically the best part, you know! And I would have them explode into pictures."

"Pictures?" Alicia asked, looking a little surprised.

"Yeah. Words too, maybe."

"Well when you make these, will you make one just for me?" Alicia asked playfully. Fred grinned.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"How about a Unicorn!" she said, thinking of how amazing a sparkling Unicorn would be.

George grimaced. "No way! That's so cheesy."

Alicia frowned and poked him. "It is not."

George rolled his eyes. "Thing of something cool. Not Unicorns and bunny rabbits, please."

Alicia scowled at him but thought for a few moments. Her eyes lit up. "How about a dragon!?"

George looked at her and his face broke out into a smile. "That's brilliant! Probably really hard…but brilliant none the less!"

Alicia beamed at him.

"Consider it done, gorgeous," he said, offering her his arm and leading her away from the fireworks.

"Oh look, Fanged Frisbees," he said, leading her to a cage filled with dangerous looking Frisbees. "Ron's always wanted one of these."

Alicia listened as George excitedly told her the components of a Fanged Frisbee. She listened for a while before she got distracted by the look on his face. He knew so much about what he was talking about. His piercing blue eyes shown with a type of joy and excitement she'd never seen before.

"Someday, I'll have a place like this of my own," he said, "and Fred of course. You just wait," he trailed off looking around him as if imagining what it would be like. "You'd get a discount of course," he said, still grinning, distractedly.

"What do you mean?" Alicia asked puzzled.

He hesitated and looked at her as if he only just remembered she was there. "Nothing. I was just imagining, I'm not actually going to…er," he trailed off. He looked back down at Alicia and smiled at her fondly. "I was just talking to myself," he said grabbing her hand.

Alicia kissed him softly, still marvelling at how wonderful he looked when his blue eyes lit up. His soft, satin-smooth lips moved against hers tenderly and she felt herself melting into his arms. His eyes pierced her dark brown ones as they separated and Alicia felt like she could have looked at him forever.

George finally broke the spell when something caught his eye behind Alicia. He stared behind her for a moment before he looked to the ground guiltily and dropped Alicia's hand, fidgeting with his cloak.

It was amazing how quickly the mood had changed. An awkward silence began to grow between them.

"Listen Alicia," he started, refusing to meet her gaze once more.

Alicia's stomach churned uncomfortably. That didn't sound so good. "What is it?" she asked, apprehensively. It couldn't possibly be what it sounded like. Not out of the blue like that.

George seemed to struggle with his words. "Alicia, I—I'm sorry but…"

Alicia held her breath. Maybe it was what it sounded like.

"Ali, you can't—I have to…"

Oh Gosh. He couldn't _possibly_ be doing what she thought he was doing. Not after he just kissed her like that!

George sighed trying to get a grip on his words. "Alicia, I should have told you this before, but I guess I was putting it off…we cant…we have to—" He paused once again.

Alicia knew what was coming. This was it. She forced her face to remain blank despite the pang she could feel in her chest and the way her stomach felt hollow. She felt the tightness in her head and her eyes beginning to water. She had to leave. She couldn't bear to hear him say it.

She didn't wait for George to finish his sentence. She turned and headed for the door as fast as she could without a second glance.

* * *

**Sorry! I guess I've been in a cliff-hanger type mood lately. I love cliff hangers, they're fun.**

**  
The faster you review, the faster you'll get the next chapter!  
So please review, your feedback really helps.  
Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, thank you SOOO much for your reviews. I'm sorry I made you all wait so long at a cliffhanger like that! I had the rest of the story completely finished but all of a sudden I gotten tons and TONS of new ideas so I've been changing things like mad. Especially with Deathy Hallows and everything...well you know.  
I think you'll like the overall ending better though, if I don't change my mind again.  
: D**

* * *

With out a second glance she and turned and headed for the door as soon as she could before George could finish his sentence.

She shoved her way through a crowd of people in the doorway, ignoring George as he called her name.

It was dark outside and the wind slammed into forcefully, the cold piercing her skin. Her hair was being blown all over the place as she headed down the street aimlessly, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone she knew.

_George doesn't want to be with me anymore._ No matter how many times she thought it in her head, she just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it.

She wasn't in love with George of course. That would be ridiculous. It was just…surprising that he—she had seen the signs but she never thought he would actually…

A tear leaked out of her eye, followed by a couple more. Just thinking about her feelings for George was painful. She gasped for breath, willing herself not to start sobbing. He must have been using her, it was the only thing that made sense. Why would he kiss her so wonderfully right before he broke her heart? He was supposed to be her best friend, how could he just throw her away?

"Alicia!" George grabbed her and made her turn to face him. She hadn't heard him come up behind her over the howling of the wind.

She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes before she looked at him. "Yes?" She said in a surprisingly steady, casual tone.

George had a concerned look on his face. "Where are you going? Alicia, I'm sorry! I'll just tell Fred that—"

Alicia interrupted him. "Fred? What about Fred?" What did Fred have to do with it?

George looked at her uncertainly. "Fred and I were going to spent most of our time at Hogsmeade together, but it's okay…I'll just tell him—"

Alicia's face suddenly broke out into a smile. "You were going to spend the day with Fred? That's it?"

"Yes, I thought—"

Alicia let out a yelp of relief and practically knocked George over with the force of her hug. George was looking at her oddly as she beamed at him.

"Well go on then, don't keep him waiting!" She said pushing him back the way he came. She couldn't believe it. He wasn't going to break up with her, it was a miracle. She couldn't hold in the squeal of excitement that escaped her lips and George looked at her apprehensively

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking as bewildered as ever.

Alicia gave him another hug and hopped around a little bit. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'll see you back at the castle, alright. Give Freddie a hug from me!"

She then gave him a little wave and turned back around heading for Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. George watched her for a little while and then shaking his head, turned and headed back to Zonko's joke shop. _Who invented girls, and why are they so confusing?_ He thought, trying to find some reason for Alicia's sudden mood swing.

Alicia burst through the doors of Scrivencraft's causing the little man who working there to jump. She looked around for Angelina and Katie. She spotted them over by a shelf filled to the top with different coloured quills. Angelina was holding up a long shiny black one with a scowl on her face. Alicia quietly approached them from behind.

"Katie, _why_ can't we just get her this one? It's simple and it's classy. She might not like one of those," Angelina said, motioning to the violet fuzzy quill Katie was holding.

Katie frowned right back. "She's not going to like that one, it's bland. It's boring."

"She'll like it more than that fuzz-ball thing you're holding up. It's completely ridiculous!" Angelina said loudly, crossing her arms.

Alicia stepped forward. "I really don't think she'll like either, but that's just my opinion," she said finally with a smirk on her face.

Angelina and Katie turned around instantly. "Alicia!" they exclaimed happily. Katie threw herself into Alicia's arms.

"I thought you'd be with George," Angelina said, the silky black quill hanging loosely at her side. Katie's was lying on the floor.

"I decided to come find you two, he had things to do with Fred," Alicia replied once Katie had released her. "I see you two were trying to find me a new quill?" Alicia said grinning.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I guess we're not quill-picking material," she said glumly.

Katie was looking at Alicia with a strange look on her face. She nudged Angelina. "Hey Angie, I think Alicia's spending too much time with the twins."

Alicia frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Katie looked like she was fighting giggles. "Alicia, you have the Weasley Smirk."

Alicia gasped looking appalled. "I do not!"

"Katie you're right! No wonder I kept thinking of Fred when I looked at her," Angelina said laughing.

Alicia crossed her arms. "I hardly doubt that had anything to do with me," she said crossly.

Angelina stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh come on you two, let's go," Katie said. "Hurry up and pick out your quill, George," Katie said to Alicia.

Alicia glared daggers but turned back to the shelf and plucked a royal blue quill out of the assortment. It has little flecks of gold on it.

"I don't know _why_ you both didn't just pick this one, it's easily the best one here," Alicia said striding over to the counter to pay for it.

After the cashier, a short bald man with a squeaky voice, put her quill into a small bag, Alicia hooked arms with Angelina and Katie and the three girls headed out into the cold.

The rest of the weekend seemed to go pretty smoothly. Fred and George let off half a dozen dungbombs in the common room in celebration and managed to sneak some butterbeer up from the kitchens despite Percy's insistance that they go to bed.

The won the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game, (Alicia pointing out that Roger Davies was the captain) and everyone's mood seemed to have been boosted a considerable amount.

That is, until Professor McGonagall uttered the words no one wanted to hear. "Your O.W.L.s are scheduled to start within the next three weeks," she said to the Transfiguration class.

Alicia, Angelina, and Lee groaned along with the rest of their class. Except for Fred and George, who weren't paying too much attention.

Things had been great. Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Alicia and even Angelina all seemed to be getting along perfectly. The year seemed to be gliding on by. Apart from Sirius Black breaking into Gryffindor again and scaring Fred and George's little brother to death, causing the entire castle to be searched again, Alicia would say things had been almost perfect.

Angelina and Fred had gotten extremely close and lost the awkwardness they previously had. There was definitely something going on between Katie and Lee, although they hid it extremely well. If only their O.W.L.s didn't exist.

Alicia and George hadn't fought in ages, although he and Fred would occasionally disappear for a couple of hours, Alicia had gotten used to it and assumed it was just a twin thing. Lee said they were brainstorming about something, but when weren't the twins planning something?

It was during those last three weeks, that the happiness that was keeping everything together seemed to die out.

Alicia studied furiously wishing she had started earlier, cutting her time with George extremely short. Everyone's nerves were running short and outbursts of annoyance seemed to be inevitable.

Patricia Stimpson had already fainted three or four different times. Fred and George watched as she was carried out of History of Magic to the hospital wing.

"That's unfair, that is," Fred muttered to George as Professor Binns droned on in the background. He motioned to Patricia as the door closed behind her.

George snorted. "I reckon she's gotten out of five classes by now, consequence free!"

"Where's the justice in that? Little Miss Fainty gets to miss out on…" Fred listened to Professor Binns for a moment. "…the Giant Wars of 1707!"

George rolled his eyes. "I would pay a lot of money to be able to get out of things like that…especially since its O.W.L. year."

George looked at Fred who was peering at him. Slowly, their faces broke out into identical devilish smiles. _That was it!_

"If you're thinking…"

"What you think _I'm_ thinking…"

They paused. "Why didn't I think of that!" They exclaimed.

"And to think all this time we've been working on those stupid punching telescopes!" Fred said shaking his head.

Fred and George were itching for class to be over. Their heads were swarming with ideas. George looked at Fred as Proffessor Binns droned on in the background. "We're going to be so rich," he said, silently high-fiving his twin.

And from that moment on, Fred and George didn't waste any time putting their plans into action. If Alicia had thought they were disappearing before, it was nothing compared to what they were doing now. Any free moment they had was spent putting all their effort into figuring out what and how they were going to do.

Having long since given up studying, Fred and George had a lot of free time to work on their ideas, in various secret places in the castle.

Of course that meant Alicia couldn't find them anywhere.

* * *

**Sorry it's not longer, I had to end it there.  
But at least I decided to give you all a break on the cliffhangers! Well sort of...**

**Heres a couple sneak peeks at the next chapter:**

_Maybe the reason she hadn't seen him in so long was because he didn't want to see her. Maybe he was avoiding her and was planning to end it anyways. If she didn't get a chance to have a good conversation with him soon, she'd never be able to sort out her feelings. _

_But he's so sweet, part of her argued. She didn't want to leave her Georgie. She really didn't. _

_

* * *

_

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, I've been having a lot of computer troubles and my documents weren't working at all. But the good new is I've finished the story! **

**This is NOT the last chapter of course though, I still have a few more to sumbit before its the end. Oh gosh I'm nervous!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Alicia looked out the window, yearning for escape. The dark, starless night sky looked back at her, mocking the way she felt. She turned and looked back at the subject at hand. 

"I can't do this anymore!" Alicia sighed in exasperation. "Nothing I do is good enough!"

She held her throbbing head in her hands. Her stomach churned inside her uncomfortably. Why was this happening? After everything she had done…

"That's it! I'm done with you!" she cried. She shoved her History of Magic book to the floor after having read it and re-read several times without being able to remember anything. "I'm not learning anything from that blasted book!"

Angelina looked up from _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5). _"Why don't you relax for a little while then?" she suggested.

Alicia sighed and sat up, looking around her dorm room. "Where's Katie and Juliette?"

"Katie left when you snapped at her the second time, she's probably with Lee or something. Juliette's in the library I think."

Angelina turned back to her textbook as Alicia stood up, stretching her arms up above her head. "Well I'm going downstairs for bit. Are you coming?"

Angelina shook her head without looking up so Alicia headed out on her own. She stormed down the stairs hoping to find anyone to distract her. She tried not to think of George…she didn't want to get her hopes up.

When she got to the common room, she was startled to see that it was surprisingly full. _These must be the procrastinators,_ she thought to herself as she scanned the room.

Her eyes instantly zoomed to the left and relief washed over her body. It wasn't hard to spot the twins, with there bright red hair. One of them was stretched out on the couch and the other was sitting on the floor leaning up against it. They were laughing loudly as if they didn't have a care in the world.

A group of forth year girls seemed to have gathered around them and were listening to them raptly with looks of fascination. Alicia glanced at them as she approached and they looked back at her with disappointed expressions.

She wasn't in the mood for a glaring contest. "What?" she snapped irritated, alerting the twins to her presence.

"Alicia," smiled the figure on the couch, which must be George. A welcoming sight considering she had just been studying for the past five hours. He looked even better then when she saw him the last time, and that was at least five days before.

She returned his smile and stepped in front of the fourth years as George sat up so she could sit down. She had planned on being angry with him but she just couldn't bring herself to. He was too adorable. She quickly went and sat down. "George! I miss you…I'm surprised you and Fred are _actually_ somewhere I can find you."

George laid back down against her so that he was resting in her lap. "Me, too," he grinned, pulling her down for a kiss. Shivers ran down her spine. He groaned and pulled himself closer to her, lightly caressing her neck. She loved it when he did that.

Fred coughed loudly and Alicia grudgingly pulled herself away from George. She wondered if she was growing an unhealthy addiction to him. All this spending time away from him made her realise how much greater she felt when she was with him.

George gave Fred a look. "Fred, you could be in my position if you would just get it over with and tell her—"

"George!" Fred warned, glancing at Alicia.

George rolled his eyes. "What? I'm sure she already knows how much you like An—"

"We were just talking," Fred said interrupting, and turning to Alicia. "About what it could be like if Snape had a girlfriend."

George rolled his eyes again, but allowed the change of subject. "And how she would never have a creaky door again," he added.

Alicia resisted her two urges to ask what George had almost said and to kiss him again. She confusedly came back to the present and looked at Fred. "A creaky door?"

"Yeah," Fred chuckled, "She'd have a lifetime supple of grease from Snape's head—"

"—she could grease her house for days on end!" George finished.

Alicia smiled and grimaced at the same time. She shuddered. "That is disgusting."

George reached up and absently started caressing the side of her face. "Not as disgusting as what would happen if they decided they wanted to have kids."

"I can see the mini Snapes running around now," Fred said disdainfully.

Alicia felt like she was slowly drifting off as George continued run his fingers softly through her hair. It was Heaven. _George_ was her own personal heaven. She honestly believed that she wouldn't be able to spend more than a few days away from him without going completely insane. That definitely couldn't be good.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Fred questioned, addressing Alicia.

"Hmm?" She said dozily. "Oh, I was studying."

Fred and George exchanged identical looks of confusion and George stopped caressing her. "Studying for what?" they asked together.

"Are you joking?" She said, looking back and forth between them. They continued to look at her strangely. "_Ordinary Wizarding Levels?!_"

"OH," they said, as if they only just remembered. "Those." George resumed stroking Alicia's face and Fred relaxed back onto the couch.

"Haven't you two studied?" she asked, looking at them incredulously.

They snorted. "No," they said in unison.

"What do you mean _no_?"

Fred and George rolled their eyes and said, "What do we need _Owls_ for?"

Alicia scoffed in frustration. "For jobs maybe?! And could you guys stop doing that?"

They looked at her. "Doing what?" they said.

"That!" Alicia said.

Fred and George looked at each other and back to Alicia. "We can't help it," they said together in the same matter.

"Sometimes, we just get going and we can't stop," they said in unison. George looked at Fred and grinned. "Oops," they said doing it again. They laughed.

Alicia huffed and crossed her arms. She decided to change the subject. "Well what are you going to do if you fail all of your O.W.L.s?"

Fred snorted. Thankfully, just George answered this time. "We won't fail _all_ of them, Ali—"

"—but thanks for the encouragement—" Fred added.

"We'll get a couple—"

"—But it's not a big deal if on the offhand chance—"

"—that we _do_ fail everything—!"

"—In any case, we'll do the same thing—"

"—whether we pass—"

"—or fail," Fred said finally.

Alicia, who had closed her eyes rather then rather than trying to decipher who was saying what, opened her eyes once she was sure they were finished. "Which is what?" she asked.

The twins looked at her. "Nothing," they said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not like we really need them for anything," Fred stated simply.

Alicia scoffed and looked at them back in fourth. "_What?_"

They both opened their mouths, undoubtedly to say the exact same thing, but Alicia spoke before they could say anything. "Forget I said anything. You both are completely mental," she said lightly pushing on George so he would sit up.

She stood up. "I'm going to go back to my room, back to my school books, where things actually make sense."

"You won't leave without saying goodbye, will you?" George said, giving her puppy eyes.

Alicia grudgingly leaned over George and gave him a chaste, upside down kiss. He tried to pull her back for a better kiss but she knew she'd never go back to studying it she allowed him. "Goodbye, George," she said squirming away from him giggling. She gave Fred's head a little rub, messing up his hair, and headed back in the direction or the staircases.

"Goblin rebellions don't make sense," George commented to her retreating back. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe you should start a rebellion of your own," Alicia said before disappearing up the stairs.

And that was the last time Alicia really had the chance the talk to the twins. It was as if she wasn't trying or anything. It's just that she was always busy studying, and when she wasn't, the twins where out somewhere in the castle and she couldn't find either of them.

Finally, the night before the first O.W.L. exam, Alicia was pouring through her Potions notes. Juliette seemed to have fallen into an uneasy sleep, her Muggle Studies book open on her lap. Katie had long since fallen asleep, not having to worry about her Ordinary Wizarding Levels until the next year and was snoring softly.

Alicia's thoughts were once again floating to George, much to her ever growing frustration. She really couldn't stand being away from him. And that scared her. It was quite obvious he could stand being away from her. He didn't seem to be putting much effort into seeing her. She hadn't thought it could be possible for them not to run into each other sometime but apparently it was.

Angelina was muttering charm incantations to herself, but stopped to glance at Katie who had a peaceful look on her face.

"Look at her, sleeping there peacefully," Angelina said, interrupting Alicia's thoughts, not bothering to keep her voice down. "Rubbing it in our faces. Just wait until next year…then _we_ can all go to sleep while she stays up studying. HA!"

Alicia chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Angie, why don't you just go to sleep?"

"I _can't_ just go to sleep! I have to make sure I remember that the properties of a cheering charm and the effects it can have on your brain if it's used on you too—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know this already. You're not the only one taking these stupid tests you know," she said before Angelina started reciting the whole book.

Angelina laughed and set her book down. "Alicia," she said with a smile on her face. "I have to tell you something."

Alicia turned and looked at her wearily. "What is it?"

"I think I like Fred again," she said tentatively.

Alicia stared at her for a few moments before she slowly broke out into a smile. "Finally realised it have you?"

Angelina relaxed against her pillow and sighed wistfully. "He's different Alicia, he's more…I don't know. Just different."

Alicia laughed. "So when are you asking him out?"

Angelina looked appalled. "Alicia, are you mad?! I can't ask him out! Gosh…"

Alicia turned over and propped herself up on her elbows. "Well when he asks you out you are saying yes, right?"

Angelina frowned. "Who said we were going to go out again?"

"So you'll say yes?"

"No!"

"You're going to reject _Fred_?"

"No…Alicia!"

"Oh I'm excited! Now we'll both have our own twin! Oh and we can go on dates together!"

"Alicia I never said we were getting back together!" Angelina hissed frantically as Alicia began to give her knowing looks.

Alicia put her books aside and stood up, rolling her eyes as she headed for the door.

"Well you be sure to tell me what his kisses are like," she said smirking, closing the door as Angelina threw a pillow at her.

She went down to the staircase secretly hoping to find George there. Her heart plummeted as she scanned the common room. He wasn't there. Just like the night before. And the night before that…and the night before that…why was she still even hoping to find him?

The common room was empty except for Lee, who was drowsily flipping through what look like a pile of notes and jumped when Alicia came to sit down next to him.

"Lee! Oh, sorry," she apologized, helping him gather the parchment he had just dropped in his surprise. "Have you seen George?" she questioned, not bothering with small talk.

Lee put his notes down next to him and collapsed back onto the arm chair he was sitting in. "You just missed him," he said after yawning widely.

Alicia groaned in frustration and sat back in her chair. "What is he even doing out at this time of the night anyways?"

"He's with Fred. They're always up to something aren't they?" he sighed. "Just last week, Fred put Bulbadox Powder in Towler's pyjamas," he said, grinning at the memory.

"Kenneth Towler?" Alicia said, momentarily forgetting her annoyance. "So that's why he broke out in boils…Why would they do that? I like him, he helped me with my potions essay once…"

"Well that's probably why. And I think Fred overheard him saying something about how pretty Angelina is," Lee said, smiling a little. "Fred didn't take that so well."

"I haven't talked to either of them all week," she said huffily. "School's almost over! George and I haven't had a moment alone for weeks! Or and other kind of moment." Alicia vaguely wondered if George was seeing someone else…but that make no sense. He was always with Fred.

Lee shrugged. "Well maybe, you should just call it quits," he suggested.

Alicia's head snapped up and she looked at him. "_What?"_

"Well think about it. Like you said, school _is_ almost over. Things don't seem to be going so well for you two. Do you really think you and George are going to be able to see each other this summer?"

Alicia thought about what he said for a moment. It was absurd, absolutely absurd. Ridiculous. Impossible! Life without George wasn't living at all! She paused in her thoughts. Oh no, she was obsessed with him. She really truly loved him…might even be IN love—no she couldn't think about that. If she didn't get a hold of herself she was going to put a strain on the friendship. She could ruin them all together! She tried to calm her thoughts once more and thought about what Lee had just said. He might have a point.

Lee continued when Alicia didn't make any move to attack him. "If you guys ended it now, it would make things a lot easier. That way, if either of you met anyone over the summer, you wouldn't have to worry about any 'commitment' issues or anything. And if not, you could just continue where you left off next year."

Maybe Lee was right. It did make sense. She thought about the way she had felt in Hogsmeade when she thought he was going to dump her. They had been going out for nearly five months. Maybe that was too long for a couple of fifth years. She was getting way too attached. "Don't you think George would be upset?"

Lee shrugged. '"It's George. He cares about you. Too much to let your relationship get in the way of what you were before. I'm sure if you do it when the timing's right he won't be too fussed. And the way things are going now, I don't know if you guys could survive a messy break up. It's always better to end things on good terms."

Alicia stared into the fire pondering what Lee had said. He probably wouldn't get too mad. Really, what's the worst that could happen…he cares about her…right?

"But you _can't_ hurt him, Alicia. You'd have to do it at the perfect moment."

Alicia frowned. "I never said I was going to do it anyway!" she snapped. "And what do you mean 'the perfect moment'?" she asked curiously.

"Well you certainly can go snogging him and then suddenly say you should just be friends. You can't be all lovey-dovey and then do it out of the blue. He'd probably curse you into oblivion."

"For goodness sake Lee, it's not advanced ancient runes! I know George, it wouldn't be all that complicated. Not that I'm doing that! We're just talking hypotheticly!"

Alicia felt slighly shaken. What Lee said about them not lasting through the summer had really gotten to her. Would George meet someone else? If there were ever to be someone else would they be able to stay friends?

"Alicia, I'm serious. If you break George's heart, Fred will go balistic. And I won't be too happy either. You have to do things when the moment is _right_," Lee said strongly. He stood and began to gather his things as Alicia's mind began to race.

Maybe she was getting too attached. She should end it before it gets out of hand and one of them ends up doing something stupid. She _really_ didn't want—well, whatever it is that they were, to get in the way of their friendship. Nearly falling in love with him, would _definitely_ complicate the friendship.

Maybe the reason she hadn't seen him in so long was because he didn't want to see her. Maybe he was avoiding her and was planning to end it anyways. If she didn't get a chance to have a good conversation with him soon, she'd never be able to sort out her feelings. The thought of George not being hers was frightening.

_But he's so sweet_, part of her argued. She didn't want to leave her Georgie. She really didn't.

Alicia thought long and hard over the next few days. Her dreams were plagued with marrying George only to find out that it was really Percy, who then turned into a giant pulsating slug. Even worse were the dreams where George was kissing other girls in random corridors who laughed at her when she saw them. And worst still were the dreams were everything was perfect and George was madly in love with her as those dreams filled her with a false sense of hope.

And finally she came to a decision. She really did _not_ want to lose George.

* * *

**:D **


	25. Chapter 25

**So orginally this chapter was a whole lot longer, like several pages longer, but I decided to cut it into two different chapters. And also because I am trying to hold off the last chapter for as long as I can haha.**

**There are two more chapter left after this one. EEEK! I can't believe its almost over.  
I sooo want to spoil the whole story but I won't. I like keeping you guys guessing ;).**

* * *

It was the night of the Great Feast. The last night at Hogwarts before they were whisked away on the train back to their parents and away from their friends. George held Alicia's hand in his as people started to clear out of the Great Hall. Neither he nor Alicia made any move to stand. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and took in her sweet scent as he nuzzled his cheek against hers. Alicia smiled up at him and turned towards him so she could reach both of her arms around his neck. Despite the ruckus of students surrounding them, she pulled him forward and kissed him deeply.

"Woo!" a voice sounded from the other side of the table. Alicia and George broke apart to find Fred, Lee, Angelina, and Katie smirking over at them.

"Oh come on, don't stop," Fred complained. "That was actually cute rather than sickening."

Lee grinned. "I can be a commentator for Tongue-Quidditch too, you know!"

Katie raised her eyebrows at Alicia. "I'm glad you both are still completely perfect for each other!"

Alicia smiled but didn't say anything. She hadn't been able to say much of anything the entire night.

"So what are you lot doing for the rest of the night?" George asked.

Lee shrugged. "I don't know. I kind of want to go outside, it's getting too stuffy in here," his eyes momentarily lingered on Arwen Dacalia who was heading out of the front doors. Katie huffily looked away from him.

Angelina stood up pulling Katie with her. "I need to get back to the tower—"

"Oh no, Angelina, you need to come with me," Fred said, taking her hand.

Angelina shook her head but grinned. "No Fred, I have to—"

Alicia watched as Angelina pretended to resist Fred but ended up giving in and allowing him to lead her out of the Great Hall. Katie and Lee were wandering off towards the staircase and were arguing visably.

Alicia sighed and turned to George. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, leaning her face against his warm chest.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and smirked causing Alicia's stomach to flip over. "I'll miss you much more," he breathed back, inches from her face. His breathe tickled her neck and sent shivers down her body. His mouth was was moist and soft and Alicia couldn't believe how utterly sexy he looked at that moment.

She bit her lip and stood up before he could kiss her. "Let's go back to your room, okay?" she asked, taking his hand.

George grinned, his heart pounding excitedly. "Lead the way," he replied as she pulled him through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Fred and Angelina walked down an empty corridor. The jubilant voices of the Great Hall faded away and soon only the sound of their footsteps could be heard. Fred wanted to wait until they were completely alone for him to speak. He grinned when he noticed Angelina was getting annoyed. He decided to hold his tongue just to say how long it would take.

"I have to finish packing!" she said finally, unable to put up with Fred's silence anymore.

Fred grinned. "So do I! You should see the pile of things on my bed," Fred said, grabbing her elbow and pulling her forward when she stopped walking.

"Fred!"

"Just a little longer, then we can go back," he said as Angelina huffed. He didn't feel like going back to Gryffindor tower. When he asked Angelina if she would walk with him he hadn't really thought she would agree.

"Besides, after tonight we're all going to be packed away, crammed on that train. I won't have any time alone with you," Fred said coyly.

Angelina grinned. "I guess you're right." Fred wanted to be alone with her! Fred wanted to be alone with her!

"Angelina?" Fred took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

"Fred?" she asked back smiling.

Fred paused trying to get his heart rate under control as it suddenly began to speed up. "Er…you've noticed how things have changed this year, right?"

"I guess so…" Angelina answered, wondering where he was taking this. She sneaked a glance at his face which was slightly paler than usual. Goosebumps broke out along her arms and his fingers brushed hers.

Fred took a deep breath. "Angelina, you're a really great friend."

Angelina frowned and turned to face him. A friend. Great. A great friend. That was just what she wanted to hear. She turned to face him and waited for him to continue.

"And I really care a lot about you. Especially since we've gotten closer this past year," Fred said quickly, trying not to sound stupid.

Angelina's pulse quickened. What exactly was he trying to say? "I—I care about you too, Fred," she said awkwardly.

Fred smirked smugly. "You do, do you?"

"Just finished what you were saying!" she said crossing her arms, smiling up at him. He smiled back at her for a few moments and then opened his mouth to speak again.

"Angelina, I think we should—" he stopped abruptly, his expression turning blank, his smile slipping off his face like water. He seemed to freeze as if in deep concentration.

Angelina looked at him worriedly. "Fred? Fred! What's wrong?"

Fred grabbed his stomach as it seemed to tighten inside him. His face was worried. "Something is happening with George," he said.

"What is it?" Angelina asked, grabbing Fred's hand.

Fred closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know, I think he's sick. I think he's…angry? No that's not it…I think he's sad. No, he's not…I don't know!" he said opening his eyes and pulling Angelina back down the corridor.

"He'll be in the common room then, the feast only ended a little while ago, he can't have gone far," she said reassuringly as she jogged to keep up with Fred's long strides.

Fred's thoughts were racing. He could always feel a little twinge of what his twin was feeling. Just barely noticeable. That's why he could always guess what George was thinking, and vice versa. But just then, the feeling was stronger than it normally was. Fred had never felt what he was feeling then whether by himself or by George. It was different than the annoyance or anger, or things he had felt before. It was deeper, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Finally they made it to the common room and after giving the password Fred bounded inside.

"Do you see him?" Angelina asked after Fred helped her inside.

Fred scanned the common room for any sign of his twin.

"I think he's upstairs," Fred said looking towards the staircase. "He must be upstairs, he wouldn't be anywhere else."

Angelina looked at him impatiently. "Well are you going up there?" she asked.

Fred sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to wait for him here," he said looking around for a place for them to sit. "I think I should just wait."

Angelina and he went and sat away from the crowd over by the staircases against the wall. They sat in silence for a few moments while Fred tired to think of what his brother was doing. George was with most likely with Alicia, so he could be…

Fred paused as realisation hit him. George was shagging Alicia! Fred then laughed inwardly as he realised that couldn't possibly be it. _Sex with Alicia wouldn't be so unpleasant,_ he thought to himself as his heart seemed to sink down uncomfortably.

He noticed Angelina was looking at him with a totally bewildered expression.

"_What did you just say?_" she hissed.

It dawned on Fred that he had said that out loud.

"Oh, er…I was just thinking out loud—not about having sex with Alicia! Of course not! That would be bad, really bad. I mean, the sex wouldn't be bad!" Fred kicked himself inwardly. "I mean, I wouldn't know how it would be. I haven't had sex with Alicia, yet—Not that I'm planning to!! No way, that's never going to happen…Not that she's not gorgeous, because she is! I just, er, I was only—er—I didn't say anything," he mumbled, turning away as Angelina began to laugh.

Fred rested his head back and closed his eyes hoping that George would come down soon. The uneasiness in his stomach increased and he took a deep breath. Whatever his brother was going through, it didn't feel very nice. He turned to Angelina and forcing himself to talk to her though his mind was now somewhere else.

* * *

**Review please! The more review I get the faster you'll get find o****ut what Georgio is doing!  
Thanks for everyone whos reviewed so far, you guys have no idea how much they help me!**

**2 chapters left!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm so nervous right now so don't forget to review this chapter. The next one will be up once I get 10. **

**Oh gosh. **

**I guess you can read it now. **

**Make sure to review!**

* * *

"You're serious?!" said George trying not to raise his voice. He was standing in his dormitory, his trunk on his bed behind him half packed, his clothes and books haphazardly thrown in. Fred's things were piled on his bed in a similar manner. They had wanted to get a head start on the Feast. George didn't know where his twin was, and at the moment he didn't really care. The room was empty apart from the person who was standing in front of him, refusing to meet his eyes. 

"I haven't been able to talk to you in days, and I really just don't think that things are going to work unless we break—well…our friendship is going to be ruined if we stay together over the summer holi—" Alicia stuttered, mentally kicking herself. She had pictured the moment over and over and thought about exactly what she was going to say. She had everything memorised right until she opened her mouth to speak.

George was filled with tons of different conflicting emotions. He didn't know what to feel. "And you think what you're doing now is going to _save_ our _friendship_?!" George looked at her, still stunned by what he was hearing. He let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. _This isn't happening,_ he thought. Just moments before she had been kissing him, it didn't make sense.

"George, I care about you—" Alicia started. She had gone over this moment thousands of times and each time George accepted what she said like it was no big deal. She hadn't expected him to…

"Don't give me that!" he yelled, taking his Potions book and tossing it across the room. Surprised at how angry he actual was. _This is complete bullshit! She's actually serious!_

Alicia frowned in frustration. He wasn't seriously that disappointed was he? He wasn't actually _angry_ with her…he couldn't be! He was the one flouncing around with Fred not caring she never got a moment to see him. He had no right to act like she was the bad guy. She glared at him, suddenly furious. "_I_ have been trying to get you on your own for weeks now George. What do you want me to say?!"

George started pacing back and forth. "So _this_ is your solution?" He said trying to keep his voice steady. He'd gone out with plenty of other girls! Prettier, more popular, more _willing_ girls... Okay maybe not prettier, but why was he getting all bent out of shape over Alicia?

_Because you're falling for her,_ a voice inside him jibed. _I'm NOT falling for her!_ He thought fervently, shoving the thought quickly from his mind.

Alicia sighed deeply. "Listen, I just think that things will be a lot easier this summer if we aren't—"

"Well it will _certainly_ help bring us closer as _friends_," he interrupted, sarcastically. Who did she think she was? Did she really think he would care! _Calm down George, she was just another girl,_ he lied to himself. His heart seemed to sink back into his chest. _She's not just another girl. She's your best friend._

Things were getting out of hand. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Alicia felt her pulse quicken significantly. "I'm not saying forever! Just for the summer, then we can—"

George snorted. "What?! '_Pick up where we left off'_?!" He took a step closer to her. "Newsflash, Alicia…you don't own the bloody Universe. Did you seriously think that I'm going to wait around all summer for _you_ to decide what the fuck you want?"

Alicia looked taken aback. Apparently she had been expecting some other sort of reaction. "George, I—"

"_Do you know who I am?!_ I'm sure you see the looks you get when people see us together. Don't tell me you're too stupid to know what they're looking at. You are _not_ that special Alicia, you're not," he spat maliciously. "There are plenty of other girls who wish they were with me. It isn't like someone like you will be hard to _replace_."

Alicia stared at him her a moment with her mouth slightly open, stunned at the fury that shone through his piercing blue eyes. It felt as if her heart had just burst into a million pieces. After getting over her initial shock, her eyes narrowed angrily.

George felt a twinge of regret but quickly pushed it way reminding himself that it was Alicia who should feel bad, doing this out of the blue. Even so, he opened his mouth in attempt to say something somewhat apologetic.

Alicia slapped him with all her might before he could get out the first word. George gasped and turned back to face her, his cheek throbbing annoyingly. Okay, so maybe he deserved that, but still…

"You're _obsessed_ with me George. And frankly I'm sick of it. Do you think I'm in _love _with you or something?" She snorted, hoping he couldn't see the pain she was feeling. He flinched at her words. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"How you can be obsessed with me and ignore me at the same time, I don't know! But somehow you seem to manage it. At least that's one thing!" she spat.

Her words were burning through him like fire. "What is that supposed to mean?" George said with an air of defence.

Alicia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You couldn't have passed more than two O.W.L.s! You're never going to amount to anything, George. You're _lazy_, and nobody is ever going to want to be with a loser who is living with his parents by the time he's twenty-five!" Alicia was amazed at all the lies that were spewing out of her mouth. She just couldn't stop.

He glared at her. "I hope when you get home tomorrow, Sirius Black is in your room. Maybe he'll finish you off so I never have to look at your face again!" George said furiously.

Alicia was clenching her jaw and George prepared himself for any more physical abuse.

"I knew…I always knew Fred was the better twin," she uttered fiercely.

George made a growling noise and took another step towards her. "_Fred_ is the one who warned me about _you_. We always knew you were a lying slag…remember last year when I said I though you should be in Slytherin? That wasn't a _joke_ Alicia," he yelled towering over her. She stood her ground.

Alicia couldn't believe the emotions that were rushing through her bloodstream. They were ripping through her head and down through her entire body. She was surprised she could still stand. "I—_HATE_—you," she muttered through her teeth with surprising vigour. She wished she could hurt him as much at he was hurting her but she didn't know how.

George was breathing heavily in his anger. This was probably the last time he and Alicia would ever be alone together. Her eyes were blazing but still showed no signs of tears.

"I hate—I hate—" George mentally kicked himself. _She said it to you…just say it back!_ George seemed to be struggling with himself. He really didn't want that to be that last thing he said to her despite all the other awful things he just said. Especially if she actually _did_ run into Sirius Black. Remorse washed through him as everything that was happening hit him forcefully. Suddenly the hostile atmosphere seemed to shift.

Alicia's demeanour softened a little, her shoulders sagged and she looked away from him, out the window, a hopelessly sad, slightly annoyed look on her face.

The twinge of regret was back. What…was she trying to make him feel bad or something?! It was working, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

She looked at him apologetically but he was staring at the floor. "George—"

"Save it," he snapped. He didn't think he could handle hearing anything more.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, both realizing that this really could be the last time they talked to each other. Too much had been said, they couldn't turn back. Four years of friendship and this was how it was going to end.

Alicia stood stiff as stone. Why, _why_ had she said those things? She knew she must of hurt him and it didn't give her any satisfaction. It made everything a thousand times worse. That situation was what she had been trying to avoid. And it's exactly what was happening.

George's fisted were clenched together as he tried to concentrate on not thinking. Why did his chest feel so tight and constricted? Why did his stomach feel hollow and shrunken? He let the realization that he had been fighting to hold back wash over himself, giving in. He loved her. He had really loved her. And now it was all over.

Alicia looked at George, her face calm despite the different emotions that were churning inside her. George was also looking at her. The previous anger that had filled his features earlier seemed to have left along with hers. It was time to let go.

The moved together simultaneously, almost as if in was slow motion. Alicia threw her arms around him as he pulled her roughly against him. Their lips met in a crash of emotions, anger, uncertainly, sorrow, and disappointment.

Their lips moved together swiftly, as if their passion could slow down time and make everything better again. Alicia's hands were in his hair and on his face, touching the jaw she had grown to love so much. Clutching at the glorious red hair and feeling its smoothness like she had many times before.

George had one arm tightly wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. His other arm was on her neck, the familiar neck that he grown accustomed to, revelling in its silky smoothness one last time.

They clung to each other tightly and Alicia felt a tear leak out of her eye. She thought her and George had kissed in everyway possible, but she was wrong.

This kiss was hard. Mournful almost. It wasn't affectionate…or sweet…or anything else she had felt before. It was pure feeling. Feelings neither of they were ready to leave behind.

George's arms were pressing against her back almost painfully. Her body was flush up against his. Her hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping onto his shoulder as their lips moved against each other as one last grab at what they were leaving behind. They never wanted to let go.

But they had to.

George pulled away, breaking the spell that had been holding back all the awful things they had said to each other earlier. Reality hit them with hurtful force. George could taste the salt of her tears on his lips as he released her.

Alicia was slightly breathless; her fingers brushed his neckline causing him to briefly close his eyes as her fingers left his hair. The warmth of George's arms left her cold when he took a step back, all contact between them gone.

Alicia was painfully reminded of the tickle fights they used to have, back when they were friends. That seemed like another life to her, far away from where she was now.

George stared at her and she stared back. The pain was clear in her eyes now and he knew it was clear in his. She looked stunningly beautiful, even with her eyes red and streaming with silent tears. Even with her hair messed up from where his hands had been she still looked irresistible to him. Her lips were swollen from their forceful kiss and George felt his stomach lurch once more.

He yearned to reach out and hold her, to tell her everything was going to be okay. But he knew that wasn't true. He forced himself to turn away, unable to stand there a moment longer. "Bye, Alicia," he said in a cold tone. And with that he left, leaving her standing there, all alone.

Alicia watched as the door closed behind him. She angrily brushed away another tear that was rolling down her cheek. _It was for the best_, she thought to herself. A hollow feeling seemed to overtake her stomach as she stood there. Hoping against hope that she would wake up from this nightmare that she always dreaded would come true.

* * *

George walked down in a zombie-like state. The moment Fred saw the look on his brother's face he stood up from where he was sitting with Angelina. 

"Ange, I have to—"

"Its okay, go!" Angelina said waving him away. She glanced at George curiously.

His face was blank, completely devoid of any emotion. Wordlessly he looked at Fred and they headed towards the portrait hole.

Only when they were away from everyone did they speak.

"George," Fred said desperately. "Say something."

George looked up to meet his brothers' gaze. "I don't know what to say." His eyes bore into Fred's willing him to understand, to know what had happened.

Fred's expression softened. He finally knew what his twin was feeling. Heartbroken, completely heartbroken. "No," he said coldly. "No."

"Fred—"

Fred turned away and groaned angrily clutching his forehead. "Please tell me I'm wrong. Please say that didn't happen."

George knew what Fred was thinking. "You're not wrong."

Fred looked at George. His face wasn't quite so blank anymore. The look in George's eyes cut through him like a thousand curses. Fred quickly stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. George's loss of words was making him extremely uneasy.

"I love you, George," Fred said not knowing what else to say.

George looked up at him. "I love you too, Fred," he replied. And then in spite of everything, George just couldn't handle it anymore. He laughed.

"Wow, I must really be messed up if you decided to get all lovely dovey on me."

Fred smiled. "Yeah well, I'm going to say it was a nargle."

The walked around the corridors in silence mostly. Fred knew that all he could really do was to be there for his twin. No matter how much he tried, Fred knew he couldn't take his brother's pain away. When the finally went back to their dormitory, Alicia was gone. The room looked exactly as it had when George and Fred had first left. It looked as if nothing had happened. But Alicia was gone, in more ways than one. And George was ready to leave the year behind. He grabbed his clothes and began stuffing them into his weathered trunk, pushing all thoughts of what had happened out of his mind.

The end of George and Alicia had arrived.

* * *

(1 chapter left) 

_runs and casts sheilding spell around self as readers begin to riot_


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow that was faster than I had expected! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You have no idea how much I loving reading each and everyone one of them. Even the hostile ones ;) .**

Without further ado, I bring you the final chapter of _Flirting Fiascos_.

* * *

Alicia was a zombie as she entered an empty compartment and attempted to heave her trunk unto the luggage rack. Her back ached with the effort, but she could do it. She had to.

She somehow managed to get the trunk onto her leg which began to throb painfully. She heaved her trunk upwards with all her might. The trunk tilted sideways and fell down to the floor, narrowly missed her foot, and fell open in the floor, her possessions tumbling out.

She quickly got down on her knees and began shoving her things back in. The train should leave soon enough. Hopefully Angelina and Katie wouldn't try to find her again. She had been avoiding them restlessly for the past twenty-four hours.

She froze as her hands still reached to grasp the sweater which lay face up on the floor. It was the sweater George had given her to wear the night she had played truth or dare. The large letter "G" stared up at her menacingly as she remembered the protective stance he had taken in front of her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. George should've have been helping her with her trunk. They should all be together, laughing as usual. She clutched at the sweater and tears began to stream more frequently down her cheeks. She'd ruined everything.

She jumped with a start as the compartment door opened.

"Oh, sorry I thought this compartment was—Alicia? Alicia, are you okay?" Brady's concerned eyes looked at Alicia's tearful face.

Alicia tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob. She was a horrible person. After everything she had put him through, Brady still cared for her wellbeing. He was looking at her patiently with a worried expression.

She wanted to tell him how sorry she was. She wanted to tell him that she was an awful person and she didn't deserve his comfort. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew if she were to open her mouth she would start bawling and she didn't want him to see that.

Her lips trembled and her breaths came in tight gasps as she tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to break through. Brady, sensing this, quickly came and pulled her to a standing position and put his arms around her.

Alicia began crying in full force, unable to keep it in any longer. Sobs wracked her body as she nuzzled into Brady's chest.

"Alicia, its okay, its okay! Everything's going to be alright," he said frantically, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a soothing matter.

"Oh, B-Brady! You're—too nice—to m-m-me," she said through her sobs. "I—don't—even—deserve—to—talk t-to—you!"

"Don't be ridiculous Alicia, of course you do," Brady said. "Just breathe okay? Take a deep breath, everything's going to be fine."

_No, it's not_, Alicia thought to herself. She tried to force herself to relax and concentrated on keeping her mind blank. Trying keeping her emotions locked away seemed to be helping her calm down. She took several deep shuddering breaths trying to calm herself down. She managed to stop crying and soon only the sounds of her sharp, hiccupping intakes of breath could be heard in the compartment.

"You must think I'm mental," Alicia mumbled into Brady's shoulder.

Brady chuckled softly. "No I don't Alicia. I think you're great."

Alicia scoffed. "Yeah right."

Brady laughed and stepped back a little. She looked up at him apprehensively with watery eyes. He brushed away the stray tears that still adorned her cheeks. "Better?" he asked.

"A little bit," she sniffed, collapsing onto a seat. "I'm sorry, Brady I—"

"Don't apologize," he interrupted, sitting down next to her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Alicia's face darkened and she laughed humourlessly. "Do you want me to start crying again?"

Brady frowned. "Alicia, are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything," he said sweetly.

Alicia smiled, tears threatening to overwhelm her again. "I know, Brady. I know."

At that moment the compartment door slid open again and Angelina clamoured inside, closely followed by Katie.

"Oh Alicia," Angelina sighed when she caught sight of her puffy red eyes.

Katie embraced Alicia the second Angelina stepped back. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Alicia looked at them figuring they must have found out by then what had happened. "I know, I'm sorry." She looked at Brady who was looking slightly uncomfortable. "Brady, I'll be okay now, you can go if you want."

"Are you sure?" He asked squeezing her hand, genuinely concerned.

"Yes," she said, smiling the best she could.

Brady seemed to be satisfied enough. He stood up to go. "Well at least let me help you with your trunks," he said. He swept the rest of her things into the trunk, snapped it shut, and easily heaved it into the luggage rack.

He moved towards the door and pulled in Katie and Angelina's trunks which they had dropped unceremoniously in the doorway of the compartment.

"Oh, we're fine Brady, you don't have to—" Angelina started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Brady said, smirking and rolling his eyes as he finished putting up both of their trunks. "You take care of her okay?" He said nodding towards Alicia.

"Of course we will," Katie said moving to still next to Alicia.

Alicia stood up before Brady could leave and give him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

Brady smiled. "Anytime," he whispered, giving her one last squeeze before he was out the door.

Alicia sighed and turned back to Katie and Angelina. Angelina patted the seat between her and Katie.

"Fred told us what happened," she said apprehensively as Alicia sat down. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Alicia shook her head and then stopped at it throbbed painfully. "No. I'm really tired, I really just want to go to sleep right now…I didn't sleep very well last night."

"That's okay," Angelina said quickly as the train lurched to a start, though Alicia could tell she was dying to know every detail. "You probably should sleep."

Katie grabbed Alicia's hand and held it within her own. "But we're always here for you Alicia, you know that."

Alicia smiled, feeling a little better as she leaned onto Angelina's shoulder, Katie's hand still entwined with hers. Her heart was still broken, and her stomach still felt heavy and hollow, but she wasn't alone as she thought she was. She still had her friends.

The empty seats in front of them, seemed to mock her. She knew it was over with George but she hadn't even thought of Lee and Fred yet. A whole new wave of dread fell upon her and she closed her eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

Five compartments away across the hall, George Weasley looked out the window as the trees outside flew by at a rising pace, willing his mind to go blank. Fred was at his side sitting unusually close to him. Lee Jordan was sitting across from them having fallen asleep the instant he sat down.

George looked at his brothers' face, which was uncharacteristically tight as he too looked out the window.

"Fred, it's okay. I don't care that much," George said, knowing his twin would see through his lie without even trying.

"It's not okay, George. I can't even—" he clamped his jaw shut, seeming to be at a loss of words.

George sighed wishing the pain he was feeling didn't have to be shared with his brother. "I'll stop thinking about it if you do," he said.

Fred looked at him. "You can't just _stop _thinking about something, it doesn't work that way," he trailed off. "I can't believe she…she promised she wouldn't…I told her if she…"

George closed his eyes. "Please Fred. I can't do this if you don't help me."

Fred looked at him seriously. A look that only George had ever seen. "I hate it when you're not happy. We're never _ever_ not happy. I hate it."

"I hate it too. Now, let's get to distracting ourselves," George said attempting at a smile.

Fred smiled finally and George's smile brightened until it matched Fred's. At that moment…

"AGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Lee woke with a start and jumped on top of his seat putting his arms in front of him in a defensive position. After a few moments he looked at Fred and George in confusion.

The twins snorted. "What­ was it this time Lee?" They asked.

Lee embarrassedly got down from his seat and tried not too look at them. "Nothing—"

"Oh come on LeeLee!"

"Don't leave us hanging—"

"—you know we're not—"

"OKAY!" Lee said holding up his hands in surrender. "Geez, you don't have to go getting all twiny on me," he murmured.

"Well go on," George pried, extremely glad for the distraction.

Lee scowled and rubbed his head sleepily. "It was Katie. She was throwing…well, she was throwing _Percy's_ at me."

"Percy's?!" They exclaimed. They certainly weren't expecting that.

"Yeah, little Percy's. She just kept chucking them at me…and he kept giving me more and more detentions."

They burst out in laughter. "I'd love to see little Percy's flying through the air!" Fred cried, jubilantly.

With ridiculously perfect timing, Percy slid open their compartment door and looked at his brothers. "No trouble today now, I'm serious," he said officially. "Any sign of a dungbomb and I'm telling Mum the moment I get off this train. Just because it's my last day doesn't mean I can't still give you detention for next year!"

Lee, Fred and George exchanged looks before they all burst into laughter. Fred slapped down on George's knee as if it was his own. Percy tried to raise his voice over their laughter but it only made everything much funnier and they were soon dissolving into hysterics and he quickly gave up and stormed out of the compartment.

They finally managed to get a hold of their selves and soon George was rubbing his leg which was starting to sting. He gave Fred a look.

Fred shrugged. "Sorry…I was wondering why I couldn't feel that…"

George sighed and leaned against the window as Fred kicked his legs up along the seats and leaned against George and began to talk about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. Lee began praising Viktor Krum almost instantly and soon it was all they were talking about.

George was glad that the news of the break up hadn't spread yet. Only he and Fred knew. And her of course. And most likely Angelina and Katie. But at least he didn't have to deal with any whispering and pointing. Even Lee didn't know yet. The news would probably get out sometime during the summer, but at least it will have died out by fall.

George felt himself feeling oddly optimistic. For a whole five minutes, he had completely forgotten about—her.

Sure he felt crummy. He felt a lot of things. But there was one thing he had stopped feeling in the past few hours. He had stopped feeling hopelessly un-happy. He was still un-happy when it came down to it…but he knew that so long as he had his twin, he would find happiness again. The hole and the heart would heal even if Fred had to rip out part of his own to close it.

He didn't know if he would get over Alicia. He still couldn't completely believe it was over. He longed to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips and touch her silky hair. He longed for her. Just her, even if they were only friends. Maybe he would find someone else next year. Someone much, much better. Would there ever be someone better?

Or even worse, what if _she _found someone? He didn't think he'd be able to stand seeing her with somebody else. He quickly pushed that thought from his mind.

He thought of the coming summer and how he would feel once it was over. Who knows where he would be at the beginning of sixth year. Maybe he and Alicia would work things out. Maybe not. Probably not. But only time could tell. George was ready to face the future. He wasn't one to wallow in self-pity and sadness in a self-made living hell. He was practically allergic to despair.

George looked at Fred who was still talking animatedly to Lee, fully aware that George was in deep thought. The next few days were going to be hard and hellish, but he knew he wouldn't have to face them alone. God knows Fred would kill him if he were ever to become _depressed_. He shuddered at the thought hoping he got over Alicia real fast.

Only time could tell. And time, George decided as the train sped on, was a far cry better than hell.

* * *

_(sequel:)_


	28. SEQUEL

CHAPTER ONE OF THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP!


End file.
